I Hate You part 2
by gurl3677
Summary: The group is back with Daryl and Jillian.  Rick hears about a town that has been walled off and the group decides to go and see what's going on.  my summary sucks, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review even though this story is finished. Please read I Hate You so understand the characters. Thanks!*_

Daryl and Jillian laid in their tents on their back. Daryl had moved their tent away from the group as well as their cars. Jillian had embraced Andrea and Dale with tears in her eyes. Shane and Rick came forward and shook hands with Daryl. They told him what happen at the CDC then everyone decided to go to sleep and figure out their next move in the morning.

" Cop says there might be another safe place for us. Says that doctor said he heard of a town the army was able to wall off and they are takin people in." Daryl said. Jillian looked at him quickly.

" Are you serious?" She asked. Daryl sighed and looked at her as he nodded.

" Cop said it's 'bout 100 miles from here." He turned over onto his side as they started talking more.

" Are we going to go?" She asked as she turned towards him as well.

" If you want too. He's got directions but you know it's a long shot. We might get there and find out there ain't shit." He said.

" We should try. We can't stay here forever. We are going to run out of supplies sooner or later." Jillian said. Daryl sighed and nodded again.

" Thought that too. RV's not gonna last that long though. We might need to strip your car for parts, drain the gas tank for the other cars." He said. Jillian frowned and turned onto her back.

" But that's my car." She said softly.

" It's just a car, Babe." He said. She covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

" I know! I know!" She said. He slipped his hand under the blanket and started rubbing circles around her stomach. Jillian shivered under his touch. She dropped her hands and sighed. " But I bought it with my own money. I paid it off myself. I love that car." Daryl let his hand moved farther down her abdomen. She smiled and looked at him. " Stop. We are trying to talk and you are going to distract me." She said. He smiled and moved towards her. He slipped over her and started kissing her stomach gently. He sucked the skin in and scrapped his teeth over it.

" Still just a car, babe." He said as he brought his hands under her thighs. He kissed farther down her stomach as he pushed her legs up and open. " If what the cops says is true," Jillian closed her eyes as excitement started through her. He ran his tongue in light circles around her abdomen before he spoke again. " we could have our own place, with runnin water and shit."

" Yeah?" She whispered as she brought her hands to his hair.

Her eyes flew open as he slowly let his tongue travel up her center. She arched her back slightly as she moaned softly. He moved the tip of his tongue over his favorite spot on her, the spot that made her shake and pull his hair hard. He brought one of his hands to her and slipped a finger inside her. She moaned his name as she started to panted. He crocked his finger and started rubbing against a spot inside her, a spot that trembled when he touched it. She closed her eyes as he flattened his tongue against her and rubbed it slowly up and down her.

" Oh God..." She whimpered. Once again he was glad he moved them so far away from everyone, was glad the group was sleeping in the RV and cars. He kept his movements slow and steady as he slipped another finger inside her. She jerked and pulled his hair hard. " Stop! Stop, please!" She almost yelled. " Oh God, stop or I'm gonna cum!" He sucked her into his mouth and flicked his tongue around her spot before he slowly let it slide. Then he flattened his tongue back against her and started his movements again. Jillian's eyes flew open as her hands released his hair. " Oh fuck, I'm cumming!" She cried as she arched her back. " Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" She cried out as she came against his mouth.

He placed his other hand against her stomach to hold her still as she rode out her orgasm. He kept his pace as she panted and jerked. Her movements slowed, her breathing and moaning quieted down until she was completely still and quiet. She brought her hands to her face and covered her eyes. He continued licking her as he slowly withdrew his fingers from her. He sucked her into his mouth and flicked his tongue against her hard, making her jerk again before he let her out of his mouth and sat up, sending the covers over his shoulders. He grinned down at her.

" Yeah, that was good." He said as he wiped his mouth. She shook her head without dropped her hands.

" You are so orally gifted." She said. He laughed and started rubbing her thighs. She sighed and dropped her hands. She shivered.

" Cold?" He asked. She smiled.

" Ah, no. Orgasm aftershock." She said. He laughed and moved to her side as he covered her up.

" What the hell is that?" He asked as he gathered her to him.

" It's like having another orgasm. Like a tiny, quick, little orgasm. Happens to me only when I cum really, really hard. So I have had a lot of those with you." She said as she closed her eyes. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

" So tomorrow, we drain your car of gas and strip it for parts." He said. She sighed and relaxed around him.

" After what you just did to me, you can do anything you want." She said. He laughed and held her tight.

" I love you." Daryl said.

" I love you." Jillian said as he started running his hand through her hair.

" Go to sleep, babe. Gonna be a long day tomorrow." He said. Jillian sighed.

Daryl kept running his hand through her hair long after he knew she was asleep. It relaxed him to touch her just as it relaxed her to be touched. He stared at the roof of the tent. He didn't want to go with the group. He didn't want to follow them but he wanted something better for her. He didn't want her to have to spend her life in a tent and that city had houses and apartments open for them. He knew if the town was what the cop said it was, they could start a whole life together. He could provide for her the life she deserved to have, the life she had been used to having.

He held her closer and closed his eyes. He was starting to get tired and was ready to go to sleep. Jillian sighed and pulled away from him. She turned onto her left side and buried farther into the blankets. He smiled and rolled over to snuggle into her. He put his arm around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. He sighed and tried to relax but he was nervous. He didn't want to get his hopes up and didn't want her to get her hopes up only to have them crushed. He kissed her neck again and squeezed her. He whispered that he loved her then made his mind shut off.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please review! Please read I Hate You to learn about Daryl and Jillian*_

Jillian sat on the hood of Daryl's car while she watched him, Dale, and Shane as they started to strip down her car. She sighed making Dale looking up at her. He was popping the hood open. Shane was pulling the gas from her car. They were going to split the gas up between the cars, the RVs and the truck.

" Are you okay, Jillian?" Dale asked. Daryl glanced behind him at her as she nodded.

" Yeah, I just really love my car." She said. Daryl winked at her before he turned back to her car. She slipped off the truck and walked over to him. She put her hand on his back, making him glance at her again. " I'm going to see if Andrea wants to go to the lake. I can't see this." He smiled and shook his head.

" Alright, be careful." He said. They kissed quickly before she walked away.

" So were you and Jillian this close before the outbreak or did the outbreak make you closer?" Dale asked. Daryl laughed slightly.

" We weren't datin before." Daryl said. Shane frowned as he came around the hood.

" You introduced her as your woman, she said you guys were together for six months before the outbreak." Daryl had his hands on her car as he was looking into her hood.

" Yeah, we lied. Merle and I thought we should make you guys think she was with me to protect her. Didn't know if you guys were rapiest or somthin." Daryl said.

" And now?" Dale asked as they worked.

" Now we are together." He said.

It took a while to strip her car down and store the parts between all the cars, RV, and truck. It was around noon when they finally decided to head out. Everything was packed away quickly before they piled into the vechiles and started to pull away. Jillian sighed as she curled up into Daryl's passenger seat. He glanced at her as he rested his left arm on the window sill.

" Hey, if this town is what the cop thinks it is, if the world calms down and goes back to being normal, we will come back and get your car. I'll fix it up myself." He promised. She smiled and looked at him. She moved across the bench seat and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and took a hold of his wheel with left hand and put his other arm around her. He kissed the top of her head. " I told Dale and Shane bout us, bout us not really being together when we first meant them."

" You did? Why?" She asked. He shrugged.

" Don't know really. Just seemed like the right thing to do." Daryl said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had to drive slowly to be sure to dodge the abandoned cars on the road. They were driving for a while when they pulled onto the highway. Jillian was curled up on her side again, looking out of the window. She looked into some of the windows of the cars as they passed them. She frowned as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

" Daryl," She started softly. " The walkers in the cars are looking at us."

" Come away from the window." He said. " You ain't got to see them." He said.

They had traveled pretty far down the road when smoke started out of the RV. Dale signaled to the group and they pulled over. Rick's car was leading the group, then it was Daryl's truck, the RV and last was Shane's car. They all slowly stopped the cars and shut them off. Rick, Shane, Dale, Daryl, and Jillian got out of the cars. Dale popped the hood of the RV.

" Good thing we stripped Jillian's car. I need to change this hose." Dale said.

" Alright, we need to be on look out for any walkers." Rick said.

Jillian and Daryl were standing in the back of his truck, watching the back of their group for walkers. Rick was watching the front while Dale and Shane were working on the RV. The group was tense and wide eye. Jillian sucked in her breath and grabbed Daryl's arm. He looked at her as she pointed behind the car. He leaned over to see what she was looking at.

" There must be 25 or so walkers coming." She said.

" Get under the truck!" Daryl called. He yelled over to Rick, Dale, and Shane.

Rick pulled Lori and Carl out of his car and they crawled under it to hide from the walkers. Everyone in the RV laid on the floor inside of it to hide while Dale and Shane hid under it. Daryl and Jillian were hiding under his truck. Her back was against his chest and his arm was around her waist. He felt her jump as the first of the walkers started to walk pass them. He put his hand over her mouth. She covered his hand with hers. He felt her trembling with fear as a few of her tears hit his hand.

" Don't cry." He whispered into her ear. She nodded as they all waited until the walkers had passed them. He looked up and out of the top of the truck and they waited until the walkers were pretty far away before they slipped out. Rick, Lori, and Carl ran quietly over to the RV while Dale and Shane slipped out. They all crouched behind Daryl's truck so the walkers won't see or hear them.

" We can't just start up the cars and drive, there's too many of them." Rick said.

" What the hell are we going to do? We can't just wait here." Lori snapped. Daryl took a deep breath before he spoke.

" Help me get the bike down. I will drive it through the group and lure them away from you guys. They'll follow me and you guys can get away." He said. Jillian looked at him quickly.

" No." She said. " You are not doing this." She said.

" Look, I know this highway. Six miles up there is a wood area, you guys park there and I will find you." He said. Jillian shook her head without looking away from him.

" Might work." Rick said.

" Once I drive past them, they will pick up their pace and move faster to chase me." Daryl said.

" Stop. You aren't doing this. You can't do this." Jillian said. Daryl looked at her.

" It's the only way to get everyone out here." He said.

" No. I'm not letting you do this." She said. Rick signaled to everyone else and they went into the RV to give them some time to talk. " You're not doing this."

" I have too, Babe. Ain't any other way to get out of here." He said. She swallowed hard.

" They will grab you, they'll knock you off the bike." She said. Daryl shook his head.

" I can drive the bike through them or around them faster than these cars can. They won't touch me." He said.

" I can't believe you are doing this." She said.

" We don't have a choice." Daryl said.

Shane and Rick walked the bike ahead of the caravan while Daryl hugged Jillian by the truck. She was crying quietly as she clutched him. He kissed the top of her head then nestled his face into her hair. He didn't want to leave, he didn't want to drive through them but he needed her safe, he needed to keep her alive.

" I love you so much." She said. He sighed and squeezed her.

" I love you and I'm going to see you soon." He said. She nodded and pulled away. She crossed her arms over her chest.

" Just go." She said. She swept one hand across her cheek. " I'm so scared I can't even think." He nodded as they locked eyes. " Please, please, please be careful."

" I will." She nodded then covered her mouth as she looked down. She sodded loudly before she could stop herself. Daryl wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

" Don't cry, I don't want to leave you when your crying." He said.

" Daryl." Rick said. He nodded then kissed the top of her head.

" I have to go, Babe." He said. She pulled away then crushed her mouth and body against him. He picked her up off the ground as he kissed her hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She sucked his tongue hard and fast before he set her down and pulled away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please review! Thanks for all the adds to your story alerts and Favorites!*_

Jillian was sitting in the drivers side of his truck with Andrea beside her as her tears slipped down her cheeks. She was gripping the wheel as she watched Daryl shake Rick and Shane's hand before they walked away from him. He looked back towards Jillian for one last look before he started up the bike, making a few walkers turn towards the sound Jillian held her breath as he took off down the road.

The plan worked right away. The walkers quicken their pace as they reached for him and followed after him. They swung their lifeless arms towards him, making Jillian's breath caught. Daryl weaved around cars and walkers quickly and she watched until she couldn't see him anymore. She covered her face and started to cry harder. Andrea slid over the seat and put her arms around Jillian. The two girls hugged tightly as they waited for the walkers to disappear. It took an hour before they decided to get moving again. By then, Jillian had stopped crying and was feeling drained of energy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group stopped for night at the place Daryl had told them to go. They had been there for hours. It was now dusk and he wasn't there with them yet. Jillian was restless, circling the truck and watching into the distance. A few members of the group had tried to talk to her but gave up when she won't answer them so they left her alone. She'd climb into the truck and onto the cab so she could see farther but she still wasn't able to see him.

She was running her hand over the bed of the truck when she finally heard the familiar noise of his bike. Her heart dropped and she felt like she couldn't swallow. He was riding up towards them. She leaned against the truck then slid down to the bumper and sat down. She bit her bottom lip as she started to cry. He parked the bike and turned it off. He got off it and smiled as he started towards her. Jillian stood up and almost ran to him. She needed to touch him in the worst way.

Daryl grinned as she jumped on him when she reached him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly. Daryl held her to him by her ass as she started to laugh and cry at the same time. She pulled away and kissed him hard while the group started towards them. Dale and Andrea were smiling to see their friend so happy.

" Damn, a man could get used to this." He said as she pulled away. She squeezed his waist with her legs.

" You're okay?" She asked. He smiled.

" I'm fine. They never touched me and they are long gone." He said. She hugged him again, her tears still free flowly from her eyes. " You keep this up, Officer Winters, and the group's gonna think you're in love with me." Jillian laughed as she pulled away to look into his eyes.

" Please," She said. " I'm too good to be in love with a stupid hick like you." She said. He grinned.

" You got a smart lil mouth on you, someone should teach you how to use it." Daryl said. Jillian smiled and kissed him. Daryl brought one hand into the back of her head and held her to him. The group turned away and started back to the fire as they started to make out.

" Guess it's a good thing we are sleeping in the RV and cars tonight. I have a feeling they are going to be pretty busy tonight." Andrea said to Dale as they smiled.

Jillian pulled out of the kiss to kiss all over his face. Daryl grinned as he closed his eyes. Her hands moved to his head as she held it still. She kissed his forehead, both his eyes, his cheeks, in between his eyes and his chin then she did it all over again. She moved around his face four times before she stopped. He opened his eyes and looked at her again, still smiling.

" Yeah, a man could get used to be greeted like this." He said. She slide down him to the ground and smiled.

" I'm so glad you're okay." She said. " I don't think I have ever been so scared."

" I was pretty nervous myself. You guys didn't run into any of them, did you?" He asked as he took her hand. They started towards the center of the camp. They had formed a circle with their cars.

" No, we didn't." Jillian said. Daryl let go of her hand and looped his arm around her neck. He pulled her against him and kissed her temple. Jillian wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against him.

" How'd our truck run?" He asked. He kept his chin resting against her head.

" Our truck?" She asked. He chuckled.

" Yeah, our truck. I figure it's time I share somthin with you and since I helped tear apart your car, I'm givin you my truck." Daryl said. " And just so you know, I ain't ever let a girl drive my truck." She smiled and brought a hand up to play with the buttons of his shirt.

" It drove fine." She said softly. " Listen, you will not do this again. You will not risk your life again."

" If I have to do it to keep you alive, then I will." He said. She pulled away to look at him.

" No, Daryl. I can't watch you drive off into a hoard of walkers again. I refuse." She said. He looked down at her.

" Then you are gonna have to close your eyes because I will do whatever I have to to make sure you're safe." He said seriously. Jillian shook her head and looked away.

" And what about me? What am I supposed to do to make sure you are alive, that you're safe?" She asked. He smiled as he looked away.

" You're really in love with me, ain't you?" He asked as he squeezed her.

" You know the answer to that."

" Yeah, I do but it's nice to see it in your face and hear it when you talk." Daryl said.

The group sat around a small campfire they had made. Daryl set up their tent but everyone else was going to sleep in the RV and cars. They ate the last of their canned goods and the group was tense. Everyone understood that everything they had was riding on this town the Doctor had talked about. They weren't sure what they were going to do if it turned out to be wrong. Jillian didn't eat. Now that Daryl was back, she was feeling sick. The stress of the day was washing over her and she didn't feel like she could eat no matter how much Daryl pushed her.

They were the last to go to bed. Daryl put the fire out by dumping dirt on it then he lead them to the inside of their tent. He wanted nothing more then to lay with her, to have her naked skin against his and she was all too happy to give him what he wanted. They made their first time together that night fast and hard, the second time was slow and long then they made out for a while before they went to sleep. Jillian held onto his tightly, needing to know he was with her and he was alive.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please review! Thanks for all the adds to your story alerts and Favorites! Don't worry, everything is not a candy and roses in this town. There will be drama.*_

The drive the next day was quiet. They had strapped Daryl's bike back into the back of his truck before they started on their way. He wanted to drive it more but knew better. He had pushed it with driving it through the hoard and didn't think Jillian would go for it again. She had laid on her back with her head resting on his leg as they drive. She hadn't want to see anything, didn't want to see the cars on the road. But when he told her they should have been close, she sat up, still curled around him.

The road ahead of them was completely clear for awhile. There was a huge hill they were traveling up and when they started down the other side but Jillian and Daryl almost stopped breathing. Ahead of them were what seemed like miles of concrete walls. In the center of the wall was a huge gate. It looked like it stood almost stood 12 feet in the air. They could see a town ahead of them.

" Dixon," Jillian said softly as she patted his arm. " Tell me I'm seeing this." She said. Posted at the gate where two guards.

" You're seeing this, Babe." He said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXX

The guards looked through the cars, checking everyone for any sighs of sickness then the cars were led to a giant warehouse. The group was split up by sex so the females were checked by females and the males checked by males. Daryl was mad that Jillian wasn't where he could see her. So far everyone was being nice and welcoming them but Daryl still didn't trust anyone.

After everyone was checked and deemed healthy, they returned to their cars and were shown the way to the town. No one was talking. Everyone was shell shocked that the town was real. They meant with the group in charge of the town and where told there were plenty of fully stocked houses and apartments they could choose from. The town had running water and power and everything was free. No one was charged anything for anything because they were trying to start the world again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rick, Lori, and Carl choose a house next to Dale and Andrea who had decided to live together. Shane and Glenn were going to share an apartment. Carol and her daughter had decided to take an apartment next to Shane and Glenn. Daryl and Jillian picked a house on the other side of Dale and Andrea. Daryl would have wanted to live away from them but understood Jillian cared for them.

Daryl had never pictured himself living in a house with a real yard. He had grown up in few small apartments then lived in a trailer with Merle most of his teenage and adult life so he never pictured himself in a two story, white house with a huge back yard and a garage. He drove up the long drive way and parked the truck, completely in awe of how their life had turned around. Jillian almost jumped out the truck with excitement.

" Daryl, come on!" She called as she rushed into the house. Daryl walked slowly in and looked around.

When he walked into the house he saw a room to his left, a room to his right, a hallway in front of him and a staircase to the side of the hallway. Jillian was disappearing in and out of rooms. The house had furniture and everything they would need. She dashed down the hallway and grabbed his hand. She was smiling as she pulled him down the hallway.

It opened to a kitchen and a great room. There was a porch that lead to the back yard. They linked hands and went back down the hallway to the stairs. Jillian led the way up the stairs where the landing opened up to four doors. She opened the first door that was on their right. They walked into a huge room that they thought was the master bedroom room. There was a huge bathroom off to the left of the bedroom. They walked back out onto the landing and opened the other doors. There was another bathroom and two other rooms. The other rooms were decorated like children's room.

" Let's take a shower!" She said excitedly.

" Yeah, okay. Get it ready and I'll get our clothes and shit." He said. She faced him with a smile. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard. He slowly brought his hands to her waist.

" Be happy, Mr. Dixon." She said softly. " This maybe the start of a regular life for us." He felt his shoulders sag as he gazed at her face. He could see how excited and happy she was but he couldn't shake the strange feelings he was having.

" I am happy, Officer Winters. I'm just nervous. Good things don't just happen." He said. She sighed.

" You're a good thing and you just happen to me." She said. He smiled and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him and they started making out. He put his hand into the back of her hair as he guided her head.

" You best get your sweet lil ass in that shower before I lose control and fuck the hell out of you right here." He said. She laughed as he set her down.

" Hurry up." She said as they walked out of the kid's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian was sitting on the bed, brushing her hair as he finished getting dressed. The shower had felt good and not just because they had had sex. He'd never showered with a girl before and took his time washing her, rubbing her shoulders and washing her hair. He was surprised at how much he liked her rubbing the soap against him. He promised her they won't be taking any showers alone.

After they were dressed, they walked over to Rick's and made plans to have a big dinner with everyone to celebrate. They would all meet at Jillian's and Daryl's later that night so Daryl and Jillian decided to go for a drive around the town and check everything out. When they got into the truck, she slid over to him right away.

They drove carefully through the town and were surprised that people were waving to them. There were shops and diners. There were a couple of farms were fruits, vegetables, and animals were being cared for as well as butchered for food. There was a library and a few Churches as well as a police station and a town hall. It was a fully functioning city.

" Is it just me or are there a lot of pregnant women walking around?" Jillian asked. She had moved back to the passenger side and had rolled down the window. Daryl had his window down and his left arm resting on the door frame.

" Yeah, there's a lot. Don't be gettin any ideas." He warned. Jillian laughed and looked at him.

" Don't worry. I'm not." She said before she looked away. He adjusted in the seat to sit back as he sighed.

" You know, it's not because I won't want babies with you." He felt the need to explain himself. " I do, some day. Just not right now." She looked at him and reached out to rub his leg.

" You don't have to explain. I'd love to have your baby, to start a family with you." He was surprised at her honesty. " But I want some more alone time with you and the world's not in a place where having a baby is a good thing right now." He relaxed at her words.

" I didn't want you gettin mad at me, I know women want babies and shit." He said. She slid over to him again and kissed his cheek.

" I'm not mad. Being a mama is the last thing on my mind right now, okay? I'm going to be a little selfish for a while, I want to spend time with just you so we can get adjusted to our new life here. Maybe in a couple of years, if the world gets back to normal, we can talk about starting a family." She said. He nodded and switched his arms around. He put his right arm around her and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head, his arm around her neck.

" I love you." He said.

" I love you." She answered with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please review! Thanks for all the adds to your story alerts and Favorites!*_

Everyone had gathered at Jillian's and Daryl's around 7 that night. Since Jillian didn't know a lot about cooking, Lori had made the pork chops, Jillian made corn, and Dale and Andrea had made a dessert. They were sitting around the big dining room table when the doorbell of the house rang. The group looked at each other quickly before Daryl stood up. Rick and Shane followed him to the front door. When they opened it, they found a tall man with two other men standing behind him.

" I'd like to welcome you to the town of Clear View." The man said with a smile. " I'm the mayor here, Ryan Whitaker." He said as he held out his hand. Daryl frowned as he looked at the man's hand. Rick rushed forward.

" Hi, my name is Rick Grimes, this is Shane Welsh and Daryl Dixon. Would you like to come in?" RIck asked as he shook Ryan's hand.

" Oh, no. I see you are having a celebration and I don't blame you. I just wanted to welcome you to the town and tell you how glad we are that you made it. I will stop each of your homes to welcome you farther tomorrow and explain how the town runs. I hope you enjoy your evening." He said.

" Well, thank you for taking us in." Rick said.

Everyone stayed until around 11 that night. They ate and drank and when they were all feeling pretty good, everyone took their leave. Jillian had drank a lot so she was stumbling. Daryl had drank enough to be buzzed but not enough to be drunk. He was laughing at her as he locked their front door. She was crawling on her hands and knees as she tried to climb their stairs.

" Stop laughing at me!" She yelled. He started up behind her then. He took a hold of her hips to help her crawl better.

" I can't help it, I ain't ever seen you drunk before!" He laughed.

" Stop laughing and help me walk!" She explained.

" No, I think I like the view from back here better." He said.

" Fuck you, Daryl Dixon." She yelled.

" Oh you have, more times then I have count and it's amazin every time." He said.

" Well you aren't going to tonight!" She snapped as she reached the top stair. She stood up carefully and started towards their room.

" Come on, Babe. Drunkin sex is somtimes the best sex." He said as he stood up straight. She was pulling off her top when he came into their room.

" No!" She yelled. She jumped when his hands came around her chest and cupped her breasts. He pulled her back to him. He dropped his head down and kissed her neck.

" I bet I can change your mind." He said softly. Jillian's eyes flutter shut.

" I bet you can't." She almost whispered. He pushed her bra up then cupped her again. He took a hold of her nipples with his thumb and first finger. She sighed as he rolled them slightly while he sucked her neck.

" Come on, please? At least let me try." He whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl's hands gripped her hips as he watched her ride him. Her head was thrown back and she had one hand on his chest and the other one holding to his wrist. He loved it when her hair brushed against his thighs. Being drunk made her louder and he hadn't thought that was possible. He had heard people say that being in love with your partner made sex and oral sex feel ten times better and he had never believe it until the first time they had sex after he realized he was in love with her. The sex and oral sex between them had always been good, the best he had ever had but it increased, intensified after the I love yous started.

He pushed himself up and grabbed her. He flipped her onto her back as he started thrusting harder into her. She meant every one of his thrusts no matter how hard and fast he moved. She threw her hands into his hair and pulled hard as her mouth fell open. She announced she was losing it as if he hadn't known already. She was trembling and moaning so loud he was sure the pictures on the wall were shaking. He turned his head to the side and notice a mirror on the dresser. Watching them turned him so much, he came right away. He watched himself as he came inside her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian was laying on her stomach, her hair covering her face, one arm hanging off the bed when he came into their room in the morning. The blankets were at her waist. He smiled as he came around her side of the bed. He set the tray he was carrying down then crouched beside her. He moved the hair from her face and over her shoulder. His fingers brushed against the mark he had given her on her neck.

" Jilly, get up." He said softly. When she didn't respond to him, he shook her shoulder slightly. "Jillian, wake up. I made you breakfast." She brought her arm up to the bed as she turned her face away from him.

" What is wrong with you!" She snapped. She grabbed the blankets and pulled them over her head. " How could you let me drink like that!" Daryl laughed.

" I didn't let you do anything. I told you that you might want to stop but you looked right at me and did two shots in a row." He said. Jillian groaned as she curled up under the blankets.

" I want to die!" She whined. He smiled.

" Come on, Babe. I brought you coffee and Motrin."

" I thought you said you made breakfast?" She asked.

" I did, coffee and Motrin, perfect for a hangover." Daryl said.

" I haven't had a hang over in months." She said as she flipped the blankets off her head. She turned over to her back as he sat on the bed.

" Take the pills, drink the coffee, take a shower. That mayor is coming over to meet us today." Daryl said as he handed her the pills.

" I don't want to see anyone." She whined.

" Stop whining or I will spank you." He said. She took the coffee and washed down the pills.

" Promises, promises." She said as she rolled her eyes. Daryl stood up as she moved to get out the bed. " Will you get my clothes ready while I'm in the shower?" She asked as she stood up. Daryl smacked her on the ass she walked away.

" You want me to iron them too?" He smirked as his eyes followed her naked body. She flicked him off without looking, making him chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please review! Thanks for all the adds to your story alerts and Favorites!*_

Jillian walked down the stairs carefully, her head still pounding. She turned and started down the hallway towards the kitchen and great room. Daryl was sitting at the table, eating eggs. He looked up at her and smiled. She sighed as she looked at him. She came into the room and crossed her arms over her chest.

" Really? I'm hung over and you're eating eggs?" She asked.

" You want some?" He asked. " I made enough." She shook her head and walked over to the couch.

" Hell no. The smell of them alone is making me want to throw up." Jillian said as she grabbed a blanket off the couch. She lay down and curled up as she closed her eyes.

" Don't go to sleep, Babe. The mayor's comin." He called from the table.

" I'm not going to sleep. Can you bring me some coffee?" She asked. She heard the chair scrap across the hardwood floors and heard him moving around.

" You know, I ain't ever lived in a house before and I ain't ever lived with a girl." He said.

" Well I never lived with a man before. Where did you grow up if you have never lived in a house before?" She asked. She heard him moving around in the kitchen.

" In apartments and trailers." He said as he poured her a cup of coffee. " Told you, I'm trailer trash."

" Don't say that. You are not trailer trash, I really hate that phrase." She said.

He smiled as he made her coffee the way she liked. He walked through the great room and over to the couch she was laying on. He sat down on the coffee table across from her. He set the cup down as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. She smiled before she closed her eyes again. He sighed silently, sometimes he was completely surprised at how much he loved her.

" Thank you." She said.

" Ain't nothin. I knew last night I was gonna have to take care of my woman today." He said. He slipped down to the floor and ran his hand through her hair. He leaned down and kissed her temple as the doorbell went off. " Guess that's the mayor. Get up, let's get this over with." He said as he stood up.

Jillian sighed and opened her eyes as he walked away. She sat up and grabbed the cup he brought her as she heard him open the front door. She took a drink and stood up at the same time she heard Daryl talking to someone. She walked to the hallway and saw three men standing in the doorway. Daryl had his back to her and was shaking the hand of a man shorter than him. She started towards him.

" Well," Ryan was saying as she placed her hand on Daryl's lower back. " these are my friends, Mike, and Brandon. They help me run the town. Can we come in and talk for a few minutes?"

" Yeah I guess." Daryl said as he put his arm around Jillian. He tugged her closer to him. " This is my woman, Jillian." Jillian and Ryan shook hands. Ryan had very light blond hair and green eyes.

" It's nice to meet you." Ryan said.

They walked into the dining room off to the left of the front door and sat down, Ryan and two men across from Daryl and Jillian who took hands under the table. Jillian offered them something to drink but they turned it down with smiles. Daryl squeezed her hand, he didn't trust people and there was no way he was going to trust people he didn't know.

" So, I'm sure you have some questions about our little town here. I'd like to explain how it works around here." Ryan said. Jillian let go of Daryl's hand, making him look at her. She shifted her position so she was closer to him and she started rubbing his inner thigh.

" We'd like that very much." Jillian said as Daryl put his arm around the top of her chair. She was resting against his side and chest. He looked back at the men.

" The town has been around for years. It was built by the military as a safe haven. I have been the major for five years now. Every survivor who finds their way here, gets to stay here, we turn no one away. If someone is infected, we allow them to die here then we give them the true death so they don't turn." Ryan explained. " We send groups of soldiers out to find more supplies and people. Now, can I ask you two a few questions?" Jillian felt Daryl tense up again and she patted his thigh.

" Sure." Jillian answered for them both.

" What jobs did you have before the outbreak?" He asked.

" Jillian was a probation officer. I worked construction." Daryl spoke up. Ryan smiled.

" Well, everyone here has a job to do. We use their previous job experiences to help the town so if you two won't mind, we'd like you to help out as well. We could use another officer and things around town always need work." Ryan said.

" I think we could do that." Jillian said.

" That would be wonderful. Today is Friday so why don't you guys take the weekend to relax. You can show up at the police station on Monday and we will get you started with the jobs. Are you two married?" Ryan asked.

" She's my woman." Daryl said as he moved his arm to her shoulders. He tighten his hold on her. Ryan nodded.

" Now the next question might seem personal but I feel the need to ask you for the sake of the town." He said.

" You can ask, doesn't mean we're gonna answer." Daryl said. Ryan smiled slightly.

" Do you have children or are you planning on having children?" Ryan asked.

" No, we don't have any children." Jillian said.

" I'm sure you have seen all the pregnant women around town. When you decide to have children we have excellent care for pregnant women and for labor and delivery. We have a school system set and every child that grows up here will be trained to run the town and to help being the world back from the walkers." Ryan said. Jillian and Daryl glanced as each other.

" You are training the children to fight the walkers?" Jillian asked as they looked back at Ryan.

" Children are our future." He said. " We encourage our towns people to have children, to help repopulate the Earth. We are going to take back the world, expand our town's walls until we have killed every walker." Jillian and Daryl sat in silence, neither one sure of what to say. " If you have trouble getting pregnant, we also have help with that. Fertility treatments and also sperm donors are available. We even have soldiers willingly to lay with women to get them pregnant but let the women's men raise the children as their own."

" Fuck that." Daryl said without thinking. " Ain't no man touching my woman." Ryan smiled again.

" I understand you being concerned about that and I'm sure you two will have no problems getting pregnant." Ryan said. Then he and his men stood up with smiles. " Well, I need to go and get the other members of your group. It's been wonderful to meet you and I'm sure we will see you around town." Ryan stuck out his hand. Jillian stood up and shook all three of the men's hands. Daryl didn't move from his spot, his frowning making them men uncomfortable. Jillian quickly walked them to the door and told them good bye.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please review! Thanks for all the adds to your story alerts and Favorites!*_

" Well that was weird." Jillian called after she shut the front door. Daryl was still sitting at the dining room table frowning. " Daryl, come and lay down with me." He heard her call as she walked down the hallway.

He pushed away from the table and went into the kitchen. She was walking to the couch. She grabbed the remote off the TV and turned it on. They didn't have cable but the house had tons of movies. She set the remote back down and laid down on the couch, under the blanket. He walked across the great room as she looked up at him.

" Movie?" She asked. He sighed as he walked over to the DVD stand.

" What'd you want, Babe?" He asked.

" I don't care, I'm going to sleep anyway." She asked. He picked out one of his favorites, Boondock Saints ( Yeah, I just did that), and put it in the DVD player.

" Why are we watchin a movie if you're gonna sleep?" He asked as he started towards the couch.

" Because I want you to sit with me." She said. He smiled slightly as he grabbed her legs. He picked them up enough so he could sit beside her. He started rubbing her legs. " What are we watching?"

" Boondock Saints. It's my favorite movie. Murphy kicks ass ( Yeah, I did it again)." He said. She smiled and settled farther into the couch. " I don't want you goin anywhere in the town alone, not til I talk to the other guys."

" You're going to talk to the other guys, really? Like you're going to get their thoughts about what the major said?" She asked, pretending to be shocked. Daryl smirked but didn't look away from the TV.

" Shut it, woman." He said, making her laugh.

" I love it when you call me that." She said as she closed her eyes.

It was 15 minutes into the movie when he noticed she was sleeping. He was glad because he realized he didn't want her watching the movie. The guy who played Murphy was a good looking guy ( once again, I just did that) and he didn't want her lusting after anyone else but him. He couldn't help but feel a little in insecure being with her. He watched her as she slept. She was too pretty to be with a man like him. He sighed and he twisted his fingers into her hair. He still didn't understand why she wanted him but he felt good about it. A knock came to front door so Daryl tucked the blankets around her tightly before he stood up and went to answer it.

He walked through the great room and down the hallway to the door. He looked out the small windows that lined each side of the door and was surprised to see Andrea, Dale and Rick standing there. He opened the door and moved to the side to welcome them in. He told them Jillian was sleep so they went into the dining room and sat around the table to talk.

" So what do we think about the major?" Rick said. He was sitting beside Daryl, Dale and Andrea were sitting across from them. Dale took his hat off and ran his hand through his hair then put it back on.

" Well, he made a few comments about Andrea and I having children, even though we told him we were not a couple. For goodness sakes, I'm old enough to be Andrea's father and I'm far too old to be having children." He said. Daryl was leaning forward in the chair with his arms on the table, hands linked together.

" He said the same to Lori and I. He asked us if we wanted to have more children." Rick said.

" Said as much to Jill and me. Told me if I couldn't get her pregnant the soldiers would do it and let me raise the kid." Daryl said.

" You've got to be kidding me." Andrea said. Rick laughed slightly.

" I can't image what you wanted to do to him." Rick said. Daryl couldn't help but smile. " When he gets to know you better he will think twice about saying anything about Jilly and another man."

" So what do we think?" Andrea said. " Why do you think he is pushing us all having kids?"

" I think he wants to build a future army or somthing." Daryl said. Dale started rubbing the scruff on his chin.

" I think the same thing as Daryl. He made mention that they were training children to kill walkers and how to raid towns. I understand that the world is different and that maybe children need to know those things, but he talked like he wanted to make a personal army, like all they would be learning is how to kill so he can take over the world." Dale said.

" Well, I think, and not that I really need to say it but, we all need to take the extra steps to not either get pregnant or get our wives pregnant." Rick said. Andrea held her hands up.

" You don't have to worry about me. I'm not looking to meet a man or have a baby." She said.

" Jill and I agreed, we ain't gonna be havin babies anytime soon." Daryl said. Dale smiled at him.

" Now that does kind of surprise me. Jillian's young, you're both young, and both of you are completely head of heels for each other. Someone only has to spend five minutes with you two to know that. I thought you would settle in and start popping out babies right away." He said. Daryl shook his head.

" World ain't right for kids, we both know that. We just want to spend time with each other for a while." Daryl said. They were all surprised at how easy Daryl was talking to them about him and Jillian. He never talked so nice to them and had always kept things between them, between them. It wasn't a secret that Daryl didn't like to talk about their relationship.

" I think Lori and I are going to take Carl into town tonight. I want to have a look around." Rick said.

" Maybe we should all do that. There is a diner in town, maybe we should meet there for dinner tonight." Dale said.

" I'll talk to Jilly, she's pretty hung over. If she feels like eatin tonight, we'll go to the diner." Daryl said.

After everyone left, Daryl checked on her then went upstairs and gathered up their clothes. He brought them all to the basement where the laundry room was. He wanted to wash them right since they had been washing them in the lake. He sorted them quickly and started the laundry. He smirked to himself. She was going to be surprised when she found out he had washed everything. When she got up, he was going to make her some of the chicken noodle soup he had seen in the kitchen then draw her bath. He liked taking care of her and that surprised him. He never like guys that seem whipped by their women, guys that cooked or cleaned because he had always felt that was a woman's job. Now here he was, washing their clothes, planning their lunch and getting ready to make her a bath. He laughed at himself.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please review! Thanks for all the adds to your story alerts and Favorites!*_

Jillian woke to smell of chicken noodle soup cooking. She smiled and turned onto her back. She sighed and stretched. The TV was on and still playing the Boondock Saints. She had seen the movie before the outbreak and loved it but she was surprised to learn it was Daryl's favorite movie. She had just thought he'd not have a favorite movie.

" Daryl?" She called without sitting up.

" Kitchen." He said. She sat up, pulling her hair into a bun. She looked behind the couch as he started pouring the soup into bowls. He was facing her but not looking at her. " Glad to see you finally decided to wake up, lazy ass." Jillian stood up and started towards him.

" You could have woke me up." She said. He smiled as he turned and set the pot down on the stove.

" Nah, you look cute when you sleep." He said. She smiled as she sat down at the small table that was between the kitchen and the great room. " Made you soup. You feelin better?" He asked as he picked up the bowls.

" Yeah, I still have a headache but I'm okay." She said. He set the bowls down then went back to get spoons. Jillian watched him then burst into laughter. His head shot up to look at her.

" What the hell you laughin at?" He snapped.

" You! When I first meant you, I'd never been able to picture you cooking in a kitchen." He smiled as he came back to the table and slipped into the bench seat beside her.

" Well a man'll starve to death if he has to wait for you to cook." He said.

" I was thinking of getting some cookbooks and teaching myself to cook." She said in defense.

" Cookbooks here already." He said as he handed her the spoon. She smiled as they look at each other.

" I'm imaging you with your cross bow on one shoulder, a string of squirrels on the other and an apron on." She said. He smirked and looked at his bowl.

" You best stop makin fun of me or I will ban you from my cock." He said as he dipped his spoon into the soup. Jillian laughed and looked at her bowl.

" Now you know as well as I do that won't happen." She said as she picked up her spoon.

" Might. My hand got the job done before you." He said before he took a sip. She shook her head.

" Are you trying to make me believe your hand made you feel better then I do? That you got your self off as hard as I do?" She asked as she looked at him. Daryl shrugged without looking at her. She turned her attention to her soup. " Fine then, go back to your hand, see if I care. You heard the mayor, there are plenty of soldiers around." She said. Daryl's spoon hit the bowl a second before he grabbed her, making her look at him.

" That shit ain't funny." He said. She smiled and quickly kissed his frown.

" Then shut up. You started it, asshole." She said.

" Eat your soup before I make you eat it." He said, his voice low.

" Don't you take that low voice with me, Daryl Dixon. I am not, and have never been, scared of you." She turned away from him and looked back at her soup. " And I'm eating this because I want too, not because you told me too."

" Sometimes you make me so mad." He said as he went back to his soup.

" The feeling is mutual." She said before she started eating. They were quiet for a few minutes, both enjoying their play fighting, both knowing neither one was mad. " Stupid redneck."

" Fucking bitch." He said. Jillian laughed and looked at him. He was smiling as he ate. " I washed your stupid clothes for you." She looked back at her soup as she started eating again.

" That's right you did, cuz you're my little bitch." She said.

" You will repay me with a blow job tonight." He said. She laughed again.

" Sad thing is, I most likely will." She said. They finish their soup together then she followed him up the stairs.

" I found bubbles, thought you might want a bath since you ain't feel good." He said as he reached behind him. Jillian smiled as she took his hand. She let him led her to the bathroom.

The tub in their bathroom was big enough for them both to fit comfortably and had jets on the side of it. Their shower was a stand up shower that sat beside the tub. He started the water in the tub as she got undressed. She asked him if he was coming in with her but he said no. He poured in the bubbles then helped her get in. He came to sit behind her, slipping his hands into the water and rubbing her shoulders. Jillian closed her eyes as she felt his strong hands working through the tightness in her. He rubbed her shoulders for a few minutes before he reached over and turned the jets on.

" Yeah, I'm comin in." He said. Jillian smiled as he pulled away.

He quickly stripped down and climbed in so he was sitting in front of her. She had sunk down so that the water came to her neck. He reached out and took her hand, pulling her towards him and making her turn. She smiled as she put her back to his chest. His hands came to rest against her thighs.

" Want to try something?" He asked against her hair.

" Is it going feel good?" She asked. He nodded as he kissed her temple.

" Bet it will get you off." He said. She smiled again.

" I'm all for getting off." She said.

He brought his hand down into the water and found a jet close to him then moved them so she was facing the jet and he came around to her back. He moved them close to the jet until she jumped slightly. He smiled as he brought his hand around to her front and slipped a finger inside her. She moaned and put her head back against his shoulder, leaving her neck exposed to him. He ran his tongue up her neck slowly as he worked his finger inside her and the jet worked the outside of her.

" Feel good, Babe?" He asked softly.

She turned her head towards him and they stared kissing, slowly at first but she increased their pace quickly. When she finally stopped kissing him back, he opened his eyes and watched her face. Her lips were parted and she was breathing very heavy. Her hands came to his legs and she gripped him hard.

" Oh God, I'm gonna go already!" She said quickly. Her eyes flew opened as she arched her back. He kept her in the jet's stream way as she contracted around his finger. Her moans alternating from ohs and ahs as she trembled. He kept her there, kept stroking her from the inside until she rode the orgasm out. Daryl smiled as he covered her vagina with his hand and pushed them away from the jet.

" I love watching you cum." He said. " I love making you cum." She smiled as she opened her eyes.

" I love that you make me cum." She said.

" Come on, we have to go to Andrea and Dale's and tell them we are meetin up for dinner then we can come home and do whatever." Daryl said.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please review! Thanks for all the adds to your story alerts and Favorites!*_

Daryl and Jillian were the last to arrive at the diner they had picked out. They were holding hands, fingers interlaced together, as Daryl led her over to the table their group was sitting at. Everyone said hello when they reached them. Jillian sat down with Andrea on her right and Daryl on her left. Andrea and Jillian kissed cheeks. They were at the end of the table where Shane was sitting at the head of the table, Dale was across from Daryl and Glenn was across from Jillian.

They talked lightly together after their ordered their dinner. Jillian noticed that Shane was whispering to Daryl who was frowning. She squeezed his hand, making him glance at her before he looked back at Shane. They all ate together and talked for a while. They were laughing and having a good time. Daryl had his arm slung casually over the back of Jillian's chair. He was watching her talk and smile, was watching his fingers work through her hair. He couldn't wait to take her home and be alone with her. He felt like they hadn't had much alone time before they moved to the town and he was loving every second he had with her. After a while, he leaned forward and kissed her shoulder before he whispered into her ear.

" Ready to go home, Babe?" He whispered. Jillian looked back at him as he sat back.

" Sure, are you?" She asked. He nodded. She smiled and squeezed his leg before she looked back at the group. " Well, we are going to go." Daryl moved his chair back and took her hand again. He pulled her to stand as everyone started waving and saying goodbye.

" Tomorrow, right?" Andrea asked her. Jillian nodded.

" Yeah, come over around 9." Jillian said. She bent down and the girls kissed cheeks before Daryl and Jillian left the diner. They were outside, walking towards the truck when she spoke again. " So can I use your truck, tomorrow? Andrea wants to go shopping and I need a few things too."

" You gonna stay together?" He asked as they reached the truck. They let go of their hands so they could part ways to get in the truck.

" Yes, dad!" She said as she rolled her eyes.

" Shut up, I'm not that much older then you!" He snapped as he pulled open his door. Jillian laughed as she opened her door and got in beside him. He was frowning as they shut the doors.

" Yes, we are going to stay together. She wants to check out the town on our own. We are going to ask some women about all the babies." Jillian said. Daryl turned on the truck and backed out of his space.

" Shane said the mayor told him and Glenn about singles group they should start goin too. That they could meet women in the group or that they could go to another group that just has women who want to have babies and weren't expect them to hang around." Daryl said.

" You have to be kidding me." Jillian said as she looked at him in shock. Daryl shook his head as they started down the road.

" No. This Ryan seems to want every woman pregnant." He said. Jillian came over to him then. She started rubbing his inner thigh as she nestled into his neck. " Drivin, Babe. You best get your hand away from there." He said. Jillian smiled and let her hand slide up his thigh until she got to his zipper. " Jillian, I'm drivin." She flicked her tongue against his neck as she undid his zipper.

" I know that." She said softly as she opened his pants.

" Don't take him out." Daryl warned. Jillian's hand moved to the inside of his boxers.

" Want to try something?" She whispered against his skin. He shifted in his seat as she pulled him out.

" Drivin." He almost growled.

" Going to get you off." She whispered. " And I'm supposed to pay you back for washing my clothes and taking care of me."

" You can't do that when I'm drivin, I'll wreck." He said.

" How do you know? Have you had it done while you have been driving?" She asked as she moved away from him.

" No." He said. He glanced at her as she moved herself closer to his lap. " Stop. Don't do it!" He said as she flicked her tongue around him. He shifted again so he was sitting back in the seat, both his hands gripping the wheel.

" If you don't want me to do it then why are you so hard?" She asked.

She brought her mouth down on him, enveloping him with the warm of her mouth. He groan loudly as he drove down their street. He glance down at her quickly before he looked back at the road. She was moving at a slow pace on him and he wanted to thrust his hips. No one had ever given him a blow job while he drove before. His eyes fluttered shut but he jumped and forced them open as he moaned.

He pulled into their driveway and put to the house quickly. He put the truck in park and shut it off then leaned his head back to completely enjoy what she was doing to him. He had his right arm across the seat and his left hand was still gripping the steering wheel. His mouth was in a tight line and he was squeezing his eyes shut as her warm, silky mouth slid up and down him. She worked a few more strokes on him before he felt his ball tighten and jerk. His hips raised without him meaning them too as he groaned loudly and spilled into her mouth. His back arched as his breaths came out short and fast. She stayed on him until he felt completely drained. She kept him there, milking him with her mouth until he was completely soft then she slowly let him slid out of her. She sat up and smiled at him. He opened one eye, looked at her then closed it again as he smiled.

" You sucked me dry." He said. " I just want to sleep now." Jillian giggle.

" Come on, sleepy. Let's go to bed." She said.

He was laying on his side, not facing her once they got into bed. Jillian started running her nails lightly up and down his back, releasing all the tension he had been feeling. He sighed with his eyes closed as he melted into their bed. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt that relaxed and comfortable. She felt raking her nails up and down his back then moved them to his arms. For the time since they had been sleeping next to each other, Daryl fell asleep before her. Jillian kissed the back of his neck then nestled into him and closed her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please review! Thanks for all the adds to your story alerts and Favorites!*_

" Daryl!" Jillian called up the stairs. He was in their room. " Andrea is here, I'm leaving!" He popped his head out of their room and looked down at them.

" Come here." He said. She smiled and jogged up the stairs as he disappeared back into their room.

" What?" She asked as she came into their room.

He brought his hand into her hair at the same time his other one came to rest on her hip. He brought his mouth down and claimed hers quickly. He walked them backwards until the wall meant her back. She brought her hands to his chest as their tongues twisted around each other slowly. He moved so he was against her. He bent down slightly so he rub his hips and waist against hers. She whimpered softly against his mouth. He rubbed his hips back and forth against her slowly, his movements mimicking sex. He was letting her feel how much he wanted her and how kissing her affected him. He guided her tongue into his mouth were he sucked it slightly before he ended their kissing.

" What was that for?" She whispered.

" So you remember what's waitin for you at home." He said, their lips touching as they talked. Both kept their eyes closed.

" How could I forget? You gave me enough to remember in the shower." She opened her eyes and pulled away to look at him. Daryl looked at her then. She tilted her head as she brought her hand to her neck where he had given her a hickey like their where teenagers. " Why do you keep sucking my neck in the same place every night?" He smirked.

" Cuz you like it." Daryl said.

" Daryl." His shoulders dropped then he straighten up and moved away from her.

" Cuz I'm puttin my mark on you." He admitted.

" You're what?" She asked. He put his hand on the back of his neck and looked embarrassed.

" I'm markin you so the men here know you got a man at home." He expected her to be mad but she smiled.

" Men! Always trying to mark their territories. Should I be glad you aren't pissing on me?" She asked. Daryl's eyebrows' went up.

" Hadn't thought of that." He said. He moved his hands to his zipper quickly while he grinned.

" Don't you dare!" She yelled as she backed up out of room. Daryl laughed as he came forward. "Andrea! Daryl's trying to piss on me!" She yelled. Andrea leaned against the railing of the stairs.

" Isn't that hickey on her neck enough?" She asked as Daryl reached Jillian. " Come on, Daryl, we have things to do." Daryl had his arms around Jillian as he stood behind her. He smiled and kissed the side of her head.

" Have fun, Babe. I love you." He said as he squeezed her waist.

" I love you, too." She said.

He smiled as he watched her walk down the stairs. Andrea opened their front door and went outside. Jillian reached the door and faced him. She was wearing a white, v-neck tee shirt and jeans. She smiled and pulled up her shirt and bra. He laughed out loud as she flashed him. She laughed as she adjusted herself. She waved at him before she walked out, closing the door behind her.

XXXXXX

Daryl walked into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. She had been gone for only 20 minutes and he was bored already. He hadn't thought about what he was going to do while she was gone. Before he would have just gone hunting but he couldn't now. There was no way the guards at the gate were going to let him outside of the city. Someone started knocking on the front door. He frowned as he walked through the kitchen and down the hallway. When he reached the door, he looked out the window and frowned. He pulled open the door.

" So, I have nothing to do," Dale started. " I figured you have nothing to do so we could do nothing together."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian and Andrea parked the truck at the diner they had went to the night before. They decided to walk around and look at a few shops before they went into one. They walked past a couple of baby stores and maternity shops. The girls glanced at each other then looked away. Finally they found a clothing store that was for adults, unpregnant adults.

" Hello, Ladies!" Called a cheerful voice once they entered the store. They couldn't see the woman who the voice belonged too.

" Bet she's pregnant." Andrea whispered to Jillian who laughed.

" I bet you're right." She whispered back. A young woman appeared from the back of the store.

" You must be new in town because I have never seen either of you too." She said with a big smile. They were both surprised to see that she wasn't pregnant.

" Yeah, we are." Andrea said.

" Let me tell you how the stores here work. You can take up to 5 items per each member of your house. So if you have a husband at home then you can take five shirts, jeans, socks, whatever he needs then you can take 5 shirts, jeans, socks, whatever you need. We have supplies flowly in everyday but we want to make sure everyone in town gets what they need." She said.

" Okay, thanks." Jillian said as they started looking around.

" I'm Nicole by the way." She came forward with her hand out.

" Jillian." Jillian shook the girl's hand

" Andrea." Andrea shook her hand next.

" Well welcome to the town, if you guys need anything, let me know." Nicole said. Jillian and Andrea both thanked her and smiled.

Jillian went right to the men's things. She wanted to pick Daryl up some things. He hadn't asked her too but she was going to get herself some things. She was excited to see there was a whole section of plaid shirts. She started looking through them for his size. Andrea was looking at a few button down shirts for Dale.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please review! Thanks for all the adds to your story alerts and Favorites!*_

" Dixon!" Jillian called as she walked into their house. " Come help me please!" She said as she pulled the bags into the house. Daryl appeared in the hallway.

" For fuck sakes, Jillian, how much shit did you get?" He asked.

" Jut help me take the bags into the bedroom and I will show you." She said. Daryl smiled as he took a hold of some of the bags. She followed him up the stairs and into their room. They put the bags on the bed before he sat down. He rested his back against the headboard of the bed. Jillian opened a bag and took out some shirts. " Okay, so you can only take five things of each item, like five shirts, five jeans, and so on. So I got you, some new shirts, jeans, boxers, socks, and some shoes." She said as she laid out the shirts she got him.

" You got me stuff?" He asked in surprised. He reached out and picked up a shirt.

" Yeah of course I did." She said as she pulled out the pants she had gotten him.

" I didn't even know you knew my sizes." He said as he held up the light blue, button down shirt she picked for him.

" We have been dating for almost six months now and living together the entire time, I washed your clothes in the lake, of course I know your sizes." She said. " I couldn't find any sleeveless shirts but we can cut them out if you want." She tossed an unopened bag of socks and boxers on the bed. He looked through all the shirts. She had picked out an orange plaid shirt, a light gray one, a plaid blue one and a plaid gray one. All of them button down. She had also gotten him a pack of wife beater tanks for him to wear under his button downs.

" You picked out a lot of blues and grays." He said as set them down. She nodded.

" Yeah. You look best in blues and grays. They bring out your eyes." She said as she started folding his shirts. He picked up the pants then. She had picked him out dark gray cargo pants, faded jeans, black cargo, and two pairs of dark blue cargos. She picked up another bag and set it on the bed. She pulled out another box and handed it to him. Daryl set the box on his lap and opened it. He took out the new boots she had gotten him. He ran his hand over them and noticed they were shaking.

" Ain't no one brought anythin for me since I was 16." He said softly. Jillian paused in her movements as she looked at him.

" What?" She asked.

" When I turned sixteen and got a job, my dad stopped buyin me stuff. I was responsible for all my own clothes and shit." He set the boots down and met her eyes.

" If you think this stuff is cool wait until our first Christmas together." She said with a smile. He reached out and took a hold of her wrist. He pulled her to him and she brought her mouth down to his.

" I love you." He whispered against her mouth after they kissed. She smiled and pulled away

" I love you too." She said.

Daryl looked through the things she had gotten herself then helped her put everything away. His eyes lite up when he saw she had gotten matching bras and panties. He loved it when she matched. They gathered up the bags then went down stairs to throw them away. He had taken the cook books out for her and they decided to make dinner together. Andrea and Jillian had lunch at the diner and Jillian was excited to tell him everything they had seen and learned. Daryl opened a bottle of wine and poured her glass while she talked.

" So this Nicole, the girl from the first store we went into, she does not have a baby. She is not dating anyone but she goes to these single meetings," She took the glass from him and thanked him. Daryl started getting the chicken ready for them to cook. She hopped onto the counter. " she hasn't meant anyone she really likes yet but she's hoping too soon because Ryan has been pushing her to get pregnant. I guess he comes into the store and reminds her, every day, about the soldiers or sperm donors she could use to have a baby." Daryl took a drink from the wine bottle. She smiled, she loved that he hardly ever used glasses.

" So he just wants everyone pregnant?" He asked as he moved around the kitchen.

" Yeah. I guess after a woman has a baby, Ryan thinks that when the baby turns a year old, the woman should try and get pregnant again. And Nicole isn't even sure she wants to have a baby." Jillian said.

" She talked pretty openly with you guys then?" Daryl asked.

" Yeah, she said there aren't many girls here my age that aren't pregnant or don't have babies. I kind of like her, I won't mind getting to know her better." Jillian said.

" I think we got to be careful. Don't know if that lil jack ass has spies or somthin." Daryl said as he started up the stove.

" I guess he has a ' wife' but he had like 10 kids between him, the wife and a few other women. His wife doesn't seem to mind because she understands the need to repopulate the world." Jillian said. He faced her and leaned against the stove once he got dinner cooking. He crossed his arms over his chest.

" How you feel about that? Can I try and make babies with other women?" He asked.

" You like having your dick attacted? Cuz if you do, I'd keep it away from other women." She said in a sing song voice. Daryl smirked.

" I do kind of like it attacted." He said. " I thought you were supposed to be helpin me with supper."

" But I got you clothes and shit." She said. He came forward and over to her. He stood in between her legs and put his hands on her hips. He leaned down so their faces were even with each other.

" I want you to kiss me." He said. She smiled and grabbed his shirt. She pulled him closer as she wrapped her legs around his lower back and squeezed him. She tilted her head and kissed him slowly.

" I never had a boyfriend who ordered me around as much as you do." She said. He smiled against her mouth.

" I ain't ever had a girlfriend who drives me as crazy as you do." He said. He pulled away and took her hand. " Come on, Babe, I'm gonna teach you somthin about cookin." She smiled as she hopped off the counter.

" So there are these other meetings where women and men just get together to meet up and have sex. They just have sex in like a big room together, just trying to get pregnant." Jillian said.

" Yeah, Shane told me as much at supper last night." Daryl said as he led her to the cutting board he had set out. He was going to teach her how to make mashed potatoes.

" You didn't tell me that." She said as he picked up the knife. He smiled as he handed it to her.

" No, I didn't. When you were blowin me I wasn't think about what Shane said. Sorry." He said. She laughed as she started cutting the potatoes up.

" So, I don't want a baby but..." She let her voice trail off.

" But what?" He asked as he leaned his back against the counter while he looked down at her. He was standing beside her, his arms crossed over his chest, wine bottle in one hand.

" But there is a pet store there. There are tons of pets they have found and I have always wanted a dog or a cat. There are tons of dogs and cats there and I just think we need a pet." She waited for him to answer her and when he didn't she looked up at him. " I want a pet."


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please review! Thanks for all the adds to your story alerts and Favorites! Drama going be coming soon. I don't want you guys to think this is a just fluff story*_

They ate dinner then cleaned everything up together. Daryl told her about his day with Dale and Jillian laughed because he said they had spend the first 30 minutes in silence before they both got comfortable with each other. Daryl told her he didn't hate the old man anymore. He knew how much Dale loved Jillian and decided he couldn't hate someone who loved her and wanted to best for her.

" The old man's alright. He kept talkin to me like he was your dad, tellin me this wasn't the best time to have kids and wantin to know if we were tryin to get you pregnant." Daryl told her. " I told him hell no."

After they cleaned up, they settled into the couch and watched Boondock Saints 2. Jillian thought it was funny because Daryl had been so focused on the TV, on the movie. She kept stealing glances at him and watched as he got excited when they were fighting and shooting people. Jillian loved to see that excitement in his face. He nudged her and told her to watch or asked her if she had seen what happen.

After the movie they locked up the house and went up to their room. Daryl picked out something from her new bras and panties and asked her to model them for him. She smiled and changed quickly in their bathroom. She checked herself out before she walked into their room. She loved how he made her feel so attractive or sexy. She had never felt like that in her life. He had undressed and was waiting on their bed when she came out. His eyes roaming over her, taking her in, completely removing any insecurities she might have been having. He reached his hand to her and she came to him with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" What the hell are you doing?" Daryl's voice made Jillian jump. Her eyes flew open as she looked at him through the glass shower door. It was the next morning, Sunday.

" What's it look like I'm doing? I'm taking a shower." She said as he walked over to the sink. His back was to her but he was watching her in the mirror as he got his toothbrush ready.

" I thought I told you we would be showerin together from now on." He snapped before he started brushing his teeth. She smiled.

" You looked so cute sleeping I didn't want to wake you up." She said as she turned her back to him. She continued to wash her hair. It only took a few minutes before he joined her. His hands coming to her shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" So we drank all the wine in the house." Daryl said as they made breakfast together. He was cooking bacon while she was getting the eggs ready. " Thought I'd go to town and get some more."

" You want me to come?" She asked.

" No, it's okay. I want to surprise you. I don't know much about that kind of shit but I want to pick one out for you." Daryl said. She smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Jillian!" Daryl called when he walked back into their house later that day.

" Couch." She called. She had taken to answering him with one word as he had been doing to her.

" Get up and come here." He called out. He heard Jillian walking through the great room and grinned when she came into the hallway. She stopped at the entrance as she stared at him.

" What is that?" She asked softly. He crouched down and set the white puppy down.

" It's your puppy." He said as the puppy ran to her. The puppy came up on his hind legs, putting his front paws on her legs. Jillian crouched down as the puppy moved it's paws to her shoulders and started licking her face. " Vet said he's an American Bulldog." Daryl stood up and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched her with a smile.

" You picked him out for me?" She asked in amazement. She picked the tiny puppy up and held it to her.

" Yeah. He's all ours." He said as he stayed forward. Jillian was staring at the puppy. Daryl kept his grin as he rubbed the puppy's head. " What are we callin him?" She shook her head.

" I have no idea." She said. " I can't even think right now." She looked at him then back at the puppy. " Hunter. I want to call him Hunter, after you."

" I got him a cage, collar, a lease and some food. Go play with him while I get his shit." He said. He kissed her head before he started back towards the door.

" Dixon!" Jillian called out. He looked back at her as he reached the door. " Thank you." He smiled.

" You're welcome." He said.

The next day they were to report to the police station for ' work' so they decided to spend Sunday with Hunter and each other. They took him for a walk, stopping at Rick's and letting Carl play with him. Daryl stood back with his arms crossed over his chest and a small smile as he watched Jillian playing with Carl and Hunter. Her smile was bright and she laughed the entire time. The puppy was growling and barking at them. Lori walked over to Daryl who tensed up. He was trying to like their group for Jillian's sake but he still wasn't used to them just talking to him.

" Yeah, thanks Daryl. Now he's gonna be begging for a puppy." She said.

" Bring him over, I'm sure Jillian won't mind lettin him play with Hunter when he wants." Daryl said.

" Mom! Can we get a dog?" Carl yelled.

" Actually, Carl, Daryl and I are starting work tomorrow so if it's okay with Lori, I think you could come and play with him." Jillian said. Carl got excited and they all made arrangements before Jillian and Daryl to walk more.

Jillian held his hand and swung his arm slightly as they walked. He was holding onto Hunt's lease while the puppy was going crazy, barking and jumping around. Jillian leaned her head against his arm as they walked. They walked slowly around their little block, not talking, just enjoying each other. They were half way around the block before Daryl burst into laughter. Jillian looked up at him.

" What?" She asked. He shook his head.

" Just never thought I'd be the type to walk around the block with a puppy and a girlfriend." He said. She smiled as she watched Hunter walk. " I wasn't the social type of man before."

" Did you forget that I knew you before the outbreak? Saying you weren't social is an understatement." She said.

" You made me nervous." Daryl admitted.

" I made you nervous? I was always expecting you to jump over my desk and strangle me." She said. He smiled as he watched their puppy.

" I wanted to jump over your desk but not to strangle you." He said. She laughed as they came back to their house.

" Come on, Mr. Dixon. Let's go in the house. We wouldn't be together from 9 - 5 tomorrow and we haven't apart like that in a while." She said.

That night Hunter laid on their bed between them. He had little black spot sprinkled across his ribs. Jillian was running her fingers up and down his back. Hunter was sleeping, facing Daryl. He was watching her face as she watched the puppy. He had to admit, there were a few times when he looked at her that he wondered what it would be like to have a baby with her. He wondered what a baby would look like and what type of dad he'd be. But he knew better then to think about it for too long, he didn't want kids and she didn't either, at least not yet.


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please review! Thanks for all the adds to your story alerts and Favorites! Drama is coming, I promise!*_

They ate dinner then cleaned everything up together. Daryl told her about his day with Dale and Jillian laughed because he said they had spend the first 30 minutes in silence before they both got comfortable with each other. Daryl told her he didn't hate the old man anymore. He knew how much Dale loved Jillian and decided he couldn't hate someone who loved her and wanted to best for her.

" The old man's alright. He kept talkin to me like he was your dad, tellin me this wasn't the best time to have kids and wantin to know if we were tryin to get you pregnant." Daryl told her. " I told him hell no."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After they cleaned up, they settled into the couch and watched Boondock Saints 2. Jillian thought it was funny because Daryl had been so focused on the TV, on the movie. She kept stealing glances at him and watched as he got excited when they were fighting and shooting people. Jillian loved to see that excitement in his face. He nudged her and told her to watch or asked her if she had seen what happen.

After the movie they locked up the house and went up to their room. Daryl picked out something from her new bras and panties and asked her to model them for him. She smiled and changed quickly in their bathroom. She checked herself out before she walked into their room. She loved how he made her feel so attractive or sexy. She had never felt like that in her life. He had undressed and was waiting on their bed when she came out. His eyes roaming over her, taking her in, completely removed any insecurities she might have been having. He reached his hand to her and she came to him with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

" What the hell are you doing?" Daryl's voice made Jillian jump. Her eyes flew open as she looked at him through the glass shower door. It was the next morning, Sunday.

" What's it look like I'm doing? I'm taking a shower." She said as he walked over to the sink. His back was to her but he was watching her in the mirror as he got his toothbrush ready.

" I thought I told you we would be showerin together from now on." He snapped before he started brushing his teeth. She smiled.

" You looked so cute sleeping I didn't want to wake you up." She said as she turned her back to him. She continued to wash her hair. It only took a few minutes before he joined her. His hands coming to her shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" So we drank all the wine in the house." Daryl said as they made breakfast together. He was cooking bacon while she was getting the eggs ready. " Thought I'd go to town and get some more."

" You want me to come?" She asked.

" No, it's okay. I want to surprise you. I don't know much about that kind of shit but I want to pick one out for you." Daryl said. She smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Jillian!" Daryl called when he walked back into their house later that day.

" Couch." She called. She had taken to answering him with one word as he had been doing to her.

" Get up and come here." He called out. He heard Jillian walking through the great room and grinned when she came into the hallway. She stopped at the entrance as she stared at him.

" What is that?" She asked softly. He crouched down and set the white puppy down.

" It's your puppy." He said as the puppy ran to her. The puppy came up on his hind legs, putting his front paws on her legs. Jillian crouched down as the puppy moved it's paws to her shoulders and started licking her face. " Vet said he's an American Bulldog." Daryl stood up and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched her with a smile.

" You picked him out for me?" She asked in amazement. She picked the tiny puppy up and held it to her.

" Yeah. He's all ours." He said as he stayed forward. Jillian was staring at the puppy. Daryl kept his grin as he rubbed the puppy's head. " What are we callin him?" She shook her head.

" I have no idea." She said. " I can't even think right now." She looked at him then back at the puppy. " Hunter. I want to call him Hunter, after you."

" I got him a cage, collar, a lease and some food. Go play with him while I get his shit." He said. He kissed her head before he started back towards the door.

" Dixon!" Jillian called out. He looked back at her as he reached the door. " Thank you." He smiled.

" You're welcome." He said.

The next day they were to report to the police station for ' work' so they decided to spend Sunday with Hunter and each other. They took him for a walk, stopping at Rick's and letting Carl play with him. Daryl stood back with his arms crossed over his chest and a small smile as he watched Jillian playing with Carl and Hunter. Her smile was bright and she laughed the entire time. The puppy was growling and barking at them. Lori walked over to Daryl who tensed up. He was trying to like their group for Jillian's sake but he still wasn't used to them just talking to him.

" Yeah, thanks Daryl. Now he's gonna be begging for a puppy." She said.

" Bring him over, I'm sure Jillian won't mind lettin him play with Hunter when he wants." Daryl said.

" Mom! Can we get a dog?" Carl yelled.

" Actually, Carl, Daryl and I are starting work tomorrow so if it's okay with Lori, I think you could come and play with him." Jillian said. Carl got excited and they all made arrangements before Jillian and Daryl to walk more.

Jillian held his hand and swung his arm slightly as they walked. He was holding onto Hunt's lease while the puppy was going crazy, barking and jumping around. Jillian leaned her head against his arm as they walked. They walked slowly around their little block, not talking, just enjoying each other. They were half way around the block before Daryl burst into laughter. Jillian looked up at him.

" What?" She asked. He shook his head.

" Just never thought I'd be the type to walk around the block with a puppy and a girlfriend." He said. She smiled as she watched Hunter walk. " I wasn't the social type of man before."

" Did you forget that I knew you before the outbreak? Saying you weren't social is an understatement." She said.

" You made me nervous." Daryl admitted.

" I made you nervous? I was always expecting you to jump over my desk and strangle me." She said. He smiled as he watched their puppy.

" I wanted to jump over your desk but not to strangle you." He said. She laughed as they came back to their house.

" Come on, Mr. Dixon. Let's go in the house. We wouldn't be together from 9 - 5 tomorrow and we haven't apart like that in a while." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

That night Hunter laid on their bed between them. He had little black spots sprinkled across his ribs. Jillian was running her fingers up and down his back. Hunter was sleeping, facing Daryl. Daryl was watching her face as she watched the puppy. He had to admit, there were a few times when he looked at her that he wondered what it would be like to have a baby with her. He wondered what their baby would look like and what type of dad he'd be. But he knew better then to think about it for too long, he didn't want kids and she didn't either, at least not yet.

" So is this little guy gonna be sleepin with us all night?" Daryl asked her. She smiled as she continued to pet the puppy. The vet had told Daryl the puppy had to be around 3 months old. The zombies didn't go after dogs and cats.

" Don't you think he will be scared in a cage inside a house he has never been in before?" Jillian asked.

" I think he's a dog." Daryl said. Jillian continued to smile but he knew he had gotten his answer. "Well can we at least move him so he's not in between us?" Jillian laughed and picked the sleepy puppy up. She moved over to Daryl and put the puppy on her side of the bed. They had closed their door so he wouldn't be able to get out. Jillian laid back down, this time facing him.

" What are you going to do tomorrow without me? You're so used to having sex during the day and you wouldn't be getting any." She teased. Daryl pulled her to him as he turned onto his back. He had one arm around her and the other one under his head.

" Been thinkin on that all day. So I decided we are havin sex tonight and in the mornin. If we wake up early enough, we might be havin sex twice in the mornin." He said. Jillian laughed. " Ain't funny. I ain't used to not seein you. Guess I been spoiled."


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please review! Thanks for all the adds to your story alerts and Favorites! *_

" Wake up." Daryl ordered as he shook Jillian's shoulder. She had her back to him and had her arm around Hunter.

" Daryl, the alarm hasn't even rang yet." She snapped without opening her eyes. His hand went under the sheets.

" I know. Got an hour til it does." His hand moved to in between her legs as he slipped a finger inside her right away. Her eyes popped opened. He started kissing the back of her neck. " Figured we'd have sex now then again after breakfast." He moved his finger fast inside her, wanting her wet and ready quickly.

" You keep doing that and it will be over before it begins." She moaned. He took his finger out of her and pulled her to her back. He got on top of her, putting himself in her as fast as he could. He buried his face into her collarbone as he thrust hard and fast. She pulled his hair hard. " Slow down or I'm not gonna last!" She moaned loudly. Hunter shifted and sighed beside them.

" Oh fuckin hell!" Daryl groaned into her skin.

" Oh God, feels so fucking good!" She squealed as she tighten around him. Her hips moved him into an even faster pace until she started to trembled. " Shit! I'm cumming!" She panted.

" Oh fuck, me too!" He brought his knees up hard as he jerked inside her " Fuck, fuck, fuck." He repeated. " Oh fuck, so good." Daryl said as he started to collapse on her. Jillian's arms started to loosen around him as she came down.

" Man, I think that's the fastest I have ever went." She said with her eyes closed. Daryl nodded, his face in her shoulder.

" Me too. God that felt fuckin good. One more time in a hour and a half, and that'll carry me through the day. As soon as we get home, I'm fuckin you on the stairs so be ready." He said as he rolled off her.

Jillian laughed as she pulled the blankets around her. She picked Hunter up and placed him on her chest. She watched as Daryl got out of their bed and walked to the bathroom. He hardly ever walked around completely naked so when he did, she made sure to watch. She moved them over so she could look into the bathroom. Daryl glanced behind him.

" The hell are you doin?" He snapped. She laughed.

" Watching you piss." She said.

" Well stop!" He ordered as he looked away from her. " Fuckin weird." He said as he shook himself. He turned around and went to the sink where she couldn't see him anymore. Jillian put Hunter down on the bed and got up.

She walked into the bathroom and sat on the counter. She picked up her toothbrush and the toothpaste. He was brushing his teeth, his eyes going from her tits to her center then back up again. She leaned back so her back was against the mirror as she started brushing her teeth. She opened her legs, bring one on the counter to give him a better view. He grinned as he looked down to her center again. He didn't hide the fact that he was staring at her vagina. Hunter started whining from the bed. Jillian dropped her leg and got off the counter. She spit into the sink then raised her mouth as his hands smacked her ass. He was raising out his toothbrush. They walked to their room then.

" Stupid dog can't figure out how to get out of bed." Daryl said. " Jump down, fuckin idiot." He said.

" Stop it!" Jillian scolded him as she walked to their bed. " He's just a baby." She said as she rubbed Hunter's head. Daryl grabbed his boxers and pants.

" Start the coffee, I'll take him out." He said. Jillian grabbed her pajama pants and slipped them on before she pulled on a tank top.

" I can take him out." She said. Daryl pulled on his shirt then grabbed one his new button downs.

" It's just coffee, Babe. You need to learn how to make somthing." He said. She picked up her pillow and threw it at him.

" I can make coffee, fuck suck!" She snapped. The pillow hit his chest and fell to the ground as Hunter walked over to her.

" What the hell is a fuck suck?" He asked while laughing.

" You." She said as she picked the puppy up. " Come on, Hunter. Mama will take you." She kissed the dog's head as she started to their door. " Never mind, Daddy. He didn't mean to call you stupid." She said as she walked out. Daryl's laugh followed her down the stairs.

" I did too. That dog's stupid and you're a weird, little pervert for watching me piss!" He called out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl moved behind her in slow, drawn out thrusts, pushing her against the wall of their shower. He had one hand against her stomach, guiding their movements while his other hand was flat against the wall. Jillian's hands were on the wall and her eyes were shut tightly as he glided over the sensitive spots inside her. She knew of women who couldn't get off with sex alone and she had had some partners who couldn't bring her to that point, but every time she had sex with Daryl, she thanked God she was not one of those women and that he knew what he was doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian curled up next to Daryl as they pulled down their driveway. Lori had said they would be stopping over to let Hunter out and to play with him so Jillian had gone over and given Lori a key. She had been a stay at home mom before the outbreak and staying that way afterwards. Jillian was rubbing Daryl's arm as he drove. He was tense and nervous.

" You want a blow job while you drive? You think that will calm you down?" She asked as she looked at him. He glanced at her then smirked and looked at the road.

" Nah. You start suckin my dick, I'm gonna wreck. Can't just pull over, you know. Rick's followin us. He'll wanna know why I drivin so bad." He said. Jillian smiled.

" Don't be so nervous, my Daryl. I'm going to be fine. The town's safe." She said. Daryl put his arm around Jillian, pulling her close.

" I can't help it. I hate that you're gonna be out of my sight here. I don't trust these people." He said.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the police station. Rick pulled his car up next to Daryl's truck. When they got out of the truck, Jillian walked around the truck to Daryl. He put his arm around her shoulders while she put hers around his waist. He kissed the top of her head and sighed as they walked through the parking lot. Rick and Daryl had talked beforehand and Rick was going to insist him and Jillian be paired up. Rick understood what it meant for Daryl to have come to him, asking him to take care of her. It hadn't been an easy thing for Daryl to ask someone to help him. He knew Jillian could handle herself but she had too but that didn't mean he was comfortable with her being on her own.

" I love you." Daryl said softly into her hair. Jillian smiled and kissed his side.

" I love you too." She said as they walked into the station.


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please review! *_

When they walked into the police station, they were surprised to see Shane, Glenn, and Andrea there. They stayed together as a group and stood off the side, taking everything in. Daryl was gripping her hand tightly. She brought her other hand to his arm and started rubbing it to try and help him relax. He was tense as he noticed all the men giving Jillian and Andrea a few looks. He was getting pissed because they didn't seem to notice Jillian was with a man.

The police station was set up like every other police station. People were sitting down talking or filling out paper work. Daryl noticed Ryan almost right away. He noticed them at the same time and gave the group a big smile. He waved and started towards them. When he reached them, he shook all of their hands and asked them to join him in his office. The group followed him through the station and into a hallway. His office was the first door on the right of the hallway. The group barely fit into the small office. Ryan sat down at the desk and grinned at them.

" I'm so glad you are all here. So let's get down to business. Daryl, you said you did construction or roofing, right?" Ryan asked. Daryl nodded. " Okay, well I'm going to send you out with our construction crew. They will show you around town, show you to ropes. Andrea, I have sent you up at the hospital, nurses are always in great demand here, and Glenn, you said you wanted to do something other then deliver pizza and I heard you were good at planning things. So you will be working with our commintee that plans how to expand our town here. Rick, Shane, and Jillian, you will be patrolling the streets. We don't have much crime around here because people are grateful to be here but we do have some bored teens. We always like to check up at the house to see if people need anything. We don't have a telephone system set up yet so we make house calls. How does that sound to everyone?" Ryan asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Daryl got back to the police station later that day, he saw Rick's car was gone. He knew that meant Jillian had caught a ride with him back home. He got out of the construction truck he had rode in, did a quick wave to the guys who called out goodbye to him. He hurried to his truck and got inside. He started it up and quickly left.

He drove home as fast as he dared. He just wanted to get home to her as soon as he could. His shoulders were carrying the tension he had been the entire day. He hadn't stop thinking about her once that day. He had helped work on some of the houses in town but she was the first thing he thought of. He had talked to a few of the guys, well they had talked to him, and he wanted to tell her what he had found out.

There was a cop car sitting in their drive way when he pulled up. He frowned as the hurried up and parked next to it. He didn't think she'd invite someone back to their house without him knowing. They talked about that and had decided to not get to friendly with anyone until they figured out the town better. He turned the truck off and slammed the door as he stared at the car.

" Jillian!" Daryl called out as he came into the house. He heard the fast clicking of Hunter's nails against the hardwood floor a second before the puppy appeared in the hallway.

" Hunter! Come back!" Jillian yelled. Hunter took off running towards Daryl. The puppy wasn't used to the floors yet and tried to stop himself as he started to slide. His little butt in the floor then he turned to the side. His front legs gave out and he slid on his stomach into Daryl's legs. Jillian appeared in the hallway next. Daryl stared down at the puppy.

" You're stupid." He said as he reached down. He swooped the puppy up in one hand. Hunter put his paws on Daryl's face and started licking his chin and cheeks. " That's enough." Daryl said as he set the puppy down. Hunter started jumping up and down against Daryl's leg. " How come you ain't that happy to see me?" Jillian smiled.

" You want me to run down the hall, slide into your legs so you can pick me up. Then you want me to lick you all over your face, is that what you really want?" Jillian asked. Daryl grinned.

" You can do somthin else all over my face." He said as he started towards her. Jillian laughed as she held up her arms to him.

" I have but if you're offering that again, I might take you up on that right now." She said as he came into her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him as they started to make out deeply, his tongue and taste filling her mouth. He put one hand into her hair as he held her too him. She pulled away and hugged him tightly. " I missed you so much!" She said as she squeezed him with her legs. He smiled as he pushed Hunter away with his leg. He set her down and they started into the great room.

" Who's car is that?" Daryl asked as a knock came to their door. Jillian pulled away from him and started down the hall.

" It's what Rick and I drive around during the day. Ryan said I could bring it home since we only have the truck." She said.

" You can drive the truck, I'll drive the bike around." Daryl said as he pushed Hunter away again. The puppy started chewing and tugging on Daryl's pant leg. He looked down at the puppy who barked at him. " Fuckin stop it!" He ordered. Hunter sat down, tail wagging while he looked up at Daryl. Jillian opened the door and Ryan's voice made Daryl's head snap up.

" Hello. I thought I would check up on you guys, see how your first day at work went." Ryan said with a smile. Jillian moved a side.

" Come in." Jillian said. Ryan smiled as he walked in. Hunter noticed him and took off running.

" Hunter!" Daryl called out. The puppy tried to stop himself but ended up falling on his tummy and slid across to Jillian and Ryan. She bent down and picked him up.

" You got a puppy." Ryan said as he closed the door behind him. Jillian smiled at Hunter as he barked and growled at Ryan.

" Stop it, Hunter." She said. She tapped the puppy's nose with her finger. " Daryl just got him for me, we are still training him. Can I get you something to drink?" Jillian asked. Daryl was standing at the end of the hallway, his hand rubbing his chin.

" No, that's okay." Ryan said. " I just wanted to see how you're first day went."

" Mine went okay." Jillian said. Ryan looked down the hall to Daryl.

" Went fine." Daryl answered. He wasn't facing them head on, he was giving them his side but had his head turned towards them. Ryan nodded.

" Well good. I hope we see you tomorrow. We really need people to work Monday to Fridays but since we don't pay anyone, we can't force you. But the town runs on people helping people so I hope we see you tomorrow." He said. " And I know it's not my place to say anything but, I heard you both are worried about bring a baby into this world. I just wanted to remind you that the town is completely safe. Our hospital is capable of handling your pregnancy and delivery so I'd really like you guys to think of that." Ryan said.

" Ah, thanks, Ryan. We will remember that." Jillian said, she could feel Daryl's tension flowing down the hall.

" Well, like I said, we will see you tomorrow then." Ryan gave Daryl a nodded then smiled at Jillian before he walked out. Jillian put Hunter down then shut and locked the door. She leaned her head against it, not ready to face the anger storm that was going to be Daryl.

Suddenly his hands slammed against the door, on either side of her head. She jumped as her head snapped up. Daryl pinned her against the door with his body. He started rubbing himself against her ass so she could feel how hard he was. He brought his mouth to the back of her neck, sucking in the skin he found there. Her eyes closed as she tilted her head down to give him more of her skin.

" I don't want babies but I don't mind praticin makin them." His voice was low and he was almost growling against her skin. " I told you I was gonna fuck you when we got home and I aim to do just that." She shivered and moaned softly.

" Right here?" She whispered. He brought his hand to the front of her and quickly slipped it inside her jeans.

" Your wet and hot already for me." He growled. " Get up stairs and get your pants off. You have five minutes to get it done or I'm rippin them off." He said as he slipped his finger inside her. He ran his tongue up her neck then let her go and spun her around. "Go." Was all he had to say.


	16. Chapter 16

_* Please review! *_

Daryl had one hand on the bed by her head and the other one on her hip while he moved inside her. She had her hands flat against his chest as she rose her hips to meet his. Jillian looked up at him and watched him as they had sex. His mouth was in a tight frown and his eyebrows were drawn together. His face was dark and he was squeezing his eyes shut.

After they were done, Daryl's head was resting against her collar bone while he fought to control his breathing. Jillian sighed as she ran her nails up and down his back. He pulled out of her and moved to her side. He was laying with his legs spread open and his hands resting against his chest. His head was turned so his face was away from hers. Jillian turned onto her stomach and she was facing him.

" Do you enjoy sex with me?" She asked as she linked her ankles together. He looked at her quickly.

" Is that a real question?" He asked. She nodded. " Did you not hear me? We have sex every night, sometimes a couple times a day. You really askin me if I enjoy it?"

" Well it's just I noticed a lot of times when we're having sex, you're frowning." She said. Daryl turned onto his side and started running his fingers up and down her spine.

" I ain't frownin cuz I don't like it. For fuck sakes, woman, sex with you feels so fuckin good that if I don't start thinkin about somthin else I'd cum three strokes into it." He said. She smiled.

" You'd tell me if you didn't like something I was doing, right?" She asked.

" You do everythin right, trust me. It ain't ever been this good in my whole life." He said.

" You aren't just having sex because I want it so much, are you?" She asked.

" I'm havin sex with you cuz I love you, I want it, and it feels amazin. I ain't ever gotten off this hard in my life." Daryl said. He smacked her ass then squeezed it tight. " Come on, I'm fuckin hungry and I wanna lay on the couch with you before we go to bed."

XXXXXXXXX

They sat beside each other as they ate dinner. Hunter was sleeping on the couch. Daryl told her how he learned that Ryan and his boys, as Daryl called them, go to non pregnant couples houses once a month, wanting to know why they weren't pregnant and what he could do to help. Some guys on his crew didn't care, some guys were pissed, some guys were going to the sex meetings. Jillian told him that she, Rick and Shane had gotten to drive around together. They were just making house calls and checking up on everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Ryan sent Rick and Shane off on their own and called Jillian into his office. Rick and Shane hadn't wanted to go, they said they'd wait for her, but Jillian assured them she'd be okay and all three promised not to tell Daryl they let her out of their sight. Jillian went into Ryan's office and sat down across from him.

" I'm not going to beat around the bush about this. I don't want to waste my time or yours so I'm just going to come right out and ask you what I need to know." Ryan said. Jillian frowned but nodded.

" Okay." She said.

" Seems like every time I have talked to you and Daryl about you getting pregnant, you two just don't seem excited about it. In fact, I'm getting the impression that you two don't want to have children. I can't tell you how important this is to our town. We need soldiers, we need our women pregnant." Ryan said, shocking Jillian.

" Daryl and I just don't think now's the time to bring a child into the world." She said.

" This is the perfect time. I can promise you that you and the baby will be well taken care off. We can't keep this town going if we don't have children to run it in the future." He said.

" I understand that but I don't think children should be born into a world with a job to do. You have all these plans for the future children of the world and we just feel like children should just be children." She said.

" I understand your concern, I really do but you need to understand ours. If there is a problem with Daryl, there are plenty of guys willingly to help. You don't even have to sleep with them, we can impregnate you without you having to have sex with another man." Ryan said.

" You know what, I'm actually really uncomfortable with this conversation." She said. Ryan sighed then rubbed his temples.

" I don't mean you make you uncomfortable. I'm sorry, that is not my intention." He said. " Let's just forget this conversation happen. Look, I'd like you to stop by the venting machines. We just added some enriched water to it. The water had been infused with vitamins that I'm sure you didn't get on the road. We'd like all members to drink at least one bottle of it a day to help keep everyone health. Will you just do that for me?" Ryan asked. Jillian smiled.

" Sure. No problem." She said. Ryan smiled.

" Thank you. I'm about 100% sure your Rick and Shane are waiting for you in the parking lot. Get your water then go and join them." He said, holding his hand out. Jillian smiled again and shook his hand before she left, closing the door behind her. Ryan leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. He waited for a while before Mike came into his office. He shut the door then sat in the seat Jillian had been sitting in. " She take the water?" Mike grinned.

" Yep." He said.

" You got one of our boys giving her man the other water?" Ryan asked.

" Yep. If he finishes it, he will be hard as hell and horny as fuck by the time he gets home tonight." Mike said. Ryan smiled.

" Good. If we can get them each to drink a bottle of it a day, she will be pregnant within two weeks." Ryan said. " I have to give it to Brandon on this idea. Injection that water with those hormones was the best idea ever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl drove home like his truck was on fire. He hoped she was home and ready for him because for some reason he was so hard he felt like his dick was going to spilt open. He needed sex like he hadn't had it for years. He couldn't stop thinking about fucking her. The need to have her had hit him about 30 minutes before he was done working. He noticed he was getting hard for no reason, then his sex drive shot up so fast it shocked him.

He pulled into their drive way and threw his truck into park. He slammed the truck door shut and sprinted into the house. He threw opened the door, then kicked it shut as he yelled for her. Hunter started down the hallway towards him but Daryl ignored him. Jillian appeared in the hallway with a smile and Daryl felt like he was going crazy at the sight of her.

" Get those fuckin pants off and get on that table now! I gotta fuck you and fuck you hard!" He ordered as he came towards her, undoing his shirt and pants as he rushed her. Jillian's face flush but she did what he ordered.

That was how he greeted her for the next six weeks. They had always had an active sex life but as soon as they started working, they started having sex sometimes four to six times a day. They got up early in the morning just to have sex twice before work, then they always sex when they got home. Some times they'd have sex three times in a night, sometimes even waking each other up in the night for it. It was at the end of those six weeks that Jillian realized she hadn't had a period.

She got some pregnancy tests and took them with her heart slamming in her chest. She was praying she wasn't pregnant. She did not want a baby and she knew Daryl didn't. She had gotten home an hour before he had so she took all three tests. She set them on the bathroom counter then went to lay on their bed with Hunter while she waited for the time to pass.

Daryl burst through the house like he did every day, hard and ready to fuck. He shut the door and called out to her. She usually greeted him naked, her sex drive had shot through the roof lately and he was glad. She called down to him from their room and he took the steps two at time. He didn't see her on their bed so he went into their bathroom. She was sitting on the floor with tears streaming down her face and three sticks around her.

" What the hell?" He asked as he came to her. He crouched down and took a hold of her arms. " What's wrong, Babe?" He asked gently.

" I'm pregnant." She said through her tears as she looked up at him.


	17. Chapter 17

_* Please review! Trust me when I say this, this story is not going to be all fluff and stuff. Drama will happen, Im just trying to build up to it.*_

Daryl was sitting on the bathroom floor, his back against the tub, directly across from her. She was sitting with her legs drawn up to her chest, her back against the sink. Her arms were wrapped around her legs. He was staring at the floor while she was crying. Hunter was curled up against her side, sleeping. Her words were sinking in slowly. She was pregnant.

" Are you going to leave me?" She asked. His head snapped up as he looked at her.

" What?" He asked.

" Are you going to break up with me because you didn't want a baby." She cried. He pushed away from the tub and crawled over to her. He brought his legs on either side of hers, his arms coming to her shoulders.

" What the hell kind of man leaves the woman he loves just because she's carryin his baby? I ain't goin anywhere. That's my baby and you're my woman, get that crazy idea out of your head." He said. She swept her hands over her cheeks as she looked at him.

" What are we going to do?" She asked.

" I guess we gonna take you to the doctor tomorrow. I don't want you workin anymore either, ain't save." Daryl said.

" I guess Ryan got what he wanted after all." She said softly.

He came onto his knees then. He moved his hands to her legs and pushed them down so they were laying in between his. He brought his hands to the sides of her face and rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs then let his hands slide down her face, neck, shoulders, arms and finally landing on her stomach. He stared at her flat tummy, trying to image a baby inside her. He looked up at her face. She was biting her lip as she looked at him.

" It's not like we ever used birth control, guess it was gonna happen sooner or later." Daryl said.

When they first started having sex, he had pulled out a few times but she hadn't liked it. She had told him she wanted to feel him cumming inside her, wanted to feel him jerk, wanted to feel the warm rush of fluid as he poured through her. He had thought that was one of the hottest things he had ever heard and gave her what she wanted. They had started counting the days together, they knew when she was most likely to get pregnant and didn't have intercourse those days, it had been working for them until now.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl was laying over her after they had gone to bed that night. They were kissing slowly, his hands going through her hair. He was position right at her center but hadn't moved to come into her, even though they were both more then ready for it. She moved her hips up to take him in but he pulled away. She thought he was just teasing her so she reached between them and took a hold of him. She brought him into her but Daryl pulled completely away.

" I can't do it!" He said quickly as he came to sit on his knees, his hands on his hips.

" What you mean?" She asked, her voice breathless.

" I can't have sex with you until we go to the doctor." He said. Jillian propped herself up on her elbows.

" Why the hell not?" She snapped.

" I'm scared I'm gonna hit the baby." He said. Jillian collapsed on the bed and covered her face with her hands.

" You have got to be kidding me!" She explained. She quickly dropped her hands. " Plenty of people have sex while they're pregnant! Come on, I want it!" She whined.

" I can't. I gotta talk to the doctor first." He said.

" You couldn't have thought of that before you got me turned on?" She asked. He grinned then.

" I didn't say you weren't gonna get off, just said I didn't think I could have sex tonight." He said before he brought his hands to her.

" And what about you?" She asked as she closed her eyes. He brought his mouth down to her and slowly dragged his tongue up her.

" I know you will take care of me." He said against her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian was sitting in a chair while Daryl signed her in at the front desk. She was nervous and was having a hard time sitting still. She was flipping through a magazine when he came and sat down beside her. He seemed as nervous as she did. He sat forward, then back, then forward again. She was flipping through the old magazine when a nurse opened the door to the back.

" Mrs. Dixon?" Jillian continued to flip through the magazine, not paying attention. " Mrs. Dixon." Daryl reached down and patted her leg.

" Come on, Babe." He said softly. She looked at him then.

" Oh, I didn't hear them call me." She said as he took her hand. He pulled her up and they started walking towards the nurse who smiled.

" Jillian?" She asked. Jillian nodded.

They followed the nurse down the hallway and into a big room. There was a machine sitting by a hospital bed and a chair by the bed. The nurse motioned for her to sit on the bed. Daryl took the seat beside her. The nurse took her blood pressure then sat down to ask her a few questions. Daryl was surprised at the small things he didn't know about her. He watched her as she talked.

" Any surgeries?" The nurse asked.

" I had my tonsils removed 10 years ago. I had ovarian cysts when I was a teen and had four surgeries to remove them." She said.

" Any history of miscarriages in your family?" The nurse asked as she wrote things down.

" Yes, my mother lost three babies after I was born." She said.

" Any miscarriages for you?" The nurse asked.

" No."

" Any pregnancies?" Jillian shook her head.

" No." She said.

" Allergic to any meds?"

" Yes, sulfa." The nurse nodded then smiled at them.

" Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Dixon, we are going to do an ultrasound today to see how far along you are. So you need to get undressed from the waist down. Do you want your husband in here with you?" The nurse asked. Jillian's head whipped around as she looked at Daryl.

" Yeah, I do." She said as she frowned slightly. The nurse set a paper sheet on her lap then walked out, closing the door behind her. " Did you tell them we were married?" He nodded.

" Figured I'd better make an honest woman out of you." He said softly. She smiled slightly then looked away. She slipped off the bed and started getting undressed. " You ain't mad?" She tossed her pants to him.

" No, just maybe next time, you could give me a heads up." She said as he watched her pull her panties off. He shifted in his seat as his eyes went to her center. She grabbed the paper blanket and wrapped it around her waist. She climbed back onto the bed then looked at him. " That's why I didn't hear her call me, she called me Mrs. Dixon." He put his hand on the back of his neck.

" Yeah, I told them that was your name."

" You know, that's not really how I thought someone would ask me to marry him." She said as the doctor knocked on the door.


	18. Chapter 18

_* Please review! *_

The ultrasound showed them she was 5 weeks pregnant. The baby was no more then a dot but they could see it, could see the placenta. They were in awe of it. Daryl sat forward in the chair, rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and his chin in his hand. He was running his fingertips across his bottom lip as he watched the screen. Jillian had her hands resting on the upper part of her stomach.

They made follow up appointments for her. The doctors wanted to give her ultrasounds every month because they couldn't do all the tests they would have done in the real world. They walked out of the doctor's office, holding hands but not talking. Both were wrapped up in their own worlds. They decided to go to see Ryan, Daryl didn't want her working and he wanted to take a few days off to be with her. They let go of their hands when they reached his truck.

" Dang," Daryl started as they got into the truck. " I kind of wanted to take you out on the bike." She looked quickly at him.

" Ah, no. Even if I wasn't pregnant, you won't have gotten me on it." She said.

" What? Why the hell not?" Daryl asked as he started to drive.

" Because I'm scared of bikes. I have never been on one before." Jillian said. She rolled down the window to let the warm breeze flow through the truck.

" You ain't got to be scared with me. Been dirvin that bike for years." She looked at him and tilted her head.

" You okay with this?" She asked. He shifted in his seat and glanced out his side window before focusing back on the road.

" Can't say I am. I always pictured you ridin around the town on the back of my bike." Daryl said. He put his left arm on his door frame while his right arm held onto the wheel.

" I wasn't talking around the bike." She said softly as she looked away from him. Daryl sighed and sat up in the seat more. He cleared his throat before he started talking.

" I know, Babe, I know." He said. He tilted his head to rest it against his left hand. " I ain't got choice but to be okay with this."

" Not really the answer I was looking for." She said. He raised his head up as he looked at her. She had her hair pulled back but strands were framing her face and blowing slightly in the air. He smiled then looked away.

" I'm okay. You alright?" He asked.

" I don't know yet." Jillian looked at him. " I need some time to adjust. I honestly never thought I'd have kids."

" You didn't wanna get married, pop out babies? Ain't that what all women want?" He asked. She looked away.

" Maybe. Maybe not. I never thought about it to be honest. I didn't really date before the outbreak. Then I meant you and your brother and you guys took up all my time." She said with a small smile.

" What do you mean by that?" He asked as they pulled into the police station.

" Merle was well known around town. People called me all the time about seeing him at bars and drinking. When I knew you guys were coming in, I got nervous and tired. He thought everything was a joke and you looked at me like you wanted to rip my throat out. I never knew if I was going to be fighting him to keep my clothes on or fighting you as you tried to strangle me." She said. He pulled into a space then shut the truck off. They looked at each other then.

" I didn't wanna rip out your throat. Wouldn't have strangled you either." He said. He sighed and looked away. " I wanted you and that pissed me off."

" Why's that?" She asked.

" In case you ain't figured it out, I ain't used to being with a woman. I ain't had a lot of girlfriends and you had class." Daryl said. Jillian smiled and reached out to him. She let her fingers slide down his arm, making him look at her.

" Come on, let's get this over with." She said.

XXXXXXXXXX

" Are you guys okay?" Ryan asked as they followed him into the office. He smiled as he sat at his desk across from them.

" We are fine. We just left from a doctor appointment. Turns out, I'm pregnant." Jillian said.

" That's great!" Ryan said with a grin. Daryl took her hand.

" I don't want her workin anymore." He said. Ryan nodded.

" Of course not, I can understand that. Things are always touch and go for the first few weeks of pregnancy. We won't want anything to happen." Ryan said.

" I don't wanna work for a few days. I wanna stay with Jill, make sure she's fine." Daryl said.

" Of course, take as much time as you want. Once Jill has..."

" Jillian." Daryl interrupted him quickly.

" What?" Ryan asked in confusion.

" Only I call her Jill. Everyone else calls her Jillian." Daryl said. Ryan's smile was tight.

" Oh, I'm sorry. Like I was saying, once Jillian has the baby, we give all the new daddys 6 weeks off to help care for the new moms and babies. I will let everyone know. Why don't you take the week off? Get used to the idea that you are bring a new life into our town." Ryan said.

" Well that went easier then I thought it was going too." Jillian said as they walked back to the truck. "Now we just have to tell everyone else."

" Dale's gonna kill me." Daryl said.

Jillian looked at him and smiled. Once they reached the truck, he started to let go of her hand but she squeezed him, making him look at her. She was still smiling as she pulled him to her. Daryl closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She put hers around his chest and squeezed him. He kissed the top of her head.

" Better get these in before you get too fat." He said. She pulled away quickly and punched him in the shoulder, making Daryl laugh.

" You shut the fuck up!" She said. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

" You gonna make a hot pregnant girl." He said before he kissed her.

XXXXXXXXX

They stopped by Dale's and Andrea's and asked Dale to come over for dinner with Andrea later that night. Then they went to Rick's and asked Lori do the same thing. Once they got back home, Daryl made her lunch and made her eat everything. They made plans to go out and get her some maternity clothes and some things for the baby the next day.

After they told their group Jillian was pregnant and everyone went home, Daryl made her lay on the couch with her legs up. He brought her a glass of water and made her take the vitamin the doctor had given them. He sat on the couch with her head on his lap while they watched a movie. He was running his hand through her hair as he looked down at her. He hadn't been able to keep his eyes off her since they left the doctor's office. A million things were running through his mind at once.


	19. Chapter 19

_* Please review. *_

Daryl was laying over her again later that night. One of the first questions Jillian had asked the doctor was about them having sex. The doctor laughed and told them it was fine to have sex as long as it didn't hurt her and she didn't bleed. It had still taken Jillian some time to convince him it would be fine. He had offered to go down on her again that night but she wanted sex. When her words weren't working, she just stripped down in front of him. Daryl had been sitting on their bed, sitting on his hands, his mouth tight in concentration when she tossed her bra at him. Even with the doctor's okay and her naked under him, Daryl was having a hard time not being worried about the baby.

" If you don't get to fucking me, I swear I will flip us over and put him in myself." She said. He laughed slightly as he looked down at her.

" I'd like to see you try and flip me over." He said.

" Come on, Daryl, please!" She almost begged. He sighed.

" If it starts to hurt..." He started. Her face lit up right away.

" I will tell you! Come on!" She said. He laughed.

" Ain't nothing wrong with a woman beggin her man for sex." Daryl said. She laughed, he was always pointing things like that out to her.

After they had sex, she was sleeping on her side, not facing him. Daryl was nestled into her back, his arm over her waist. He was letting his fingers lightly play along her stomach. He whispered that he loved her then paused in his movements. He flatten his hand against her stomach then told the baby he loved it too. He was surprised that he really did. He wanted to protect Jillian and he wanted to protect their baby. He was actually feeling excited to see her grow, to see what she looked like pregnant. He couldn't wait to feel the baby move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, they went to the first baby store they found. There was a lot of them so they were just going to look around. Jillian was looking at cribs but Daryl was looking at clothes. There were some little pink dresses that caught his eyes. He picked up one that had lace around the sleeves. He held it against his chest, amazed at how small it was.

" Now, I would have never thought pink would look good on you." Her voice made him jump and drop the dress.

" I was just lookin." He said before he picked it up and put it down. She smiled as he refused to meet her eyes.

" Shouldn't you be looking at little boy stuff?" She said as she followed him through the store.

" I was. I am." He said as he picked up a little blue shirt. She smiled as she took his arm in her hand.

" Come on. I want to show you some things I found." Jillian said.

A few days later, Daryl went back to work. The guys on his crew already knew Jillian was pregnant and had been congratulating him. He muttered his thanks but mostly kept his head into the work. The men were more friendly then his old crew but he figured that was because everyone was just so thankful to be alive and safe. He smiled when he thought he should but he preferred to work alone and in silence. He had always been uncomfortable with attention when it was directed towards him. Midway through the day he moved to the cooler on one of the trucks. It was hot and he needed some water but when he opened the cooler one the guys named Nick, stopped him.

" Hey, Dixon, you don't want that water. That water is for the men without pregnant women." He said.

" What the hell you mean?" Daryl asked as he frowned.

" Well the water in that cooler has this stuff in it that is for the men who don't have pregnant women." The guy said.

" What kind of stuff?" Daryl asked.

" I'm not sure what it is but it makes a man produce more sperm then he usually would and it makes him get hard more then usual." Nick said.

" That water right there? In that cooler?" Daryl asked in disbelief. " That water I am been drinkin for weeks? That's the water you're talkin about?"

" Yeah. The woman have their own kind of water too, makes them pop out more eggs when they wouldn't be and makes them want sex more." Nick took in Daryl's shock face and laughed slightly. "Didn't you wonder why your wife wanted sex all the time, I mean, I'm assuming she did. I can't think of a reason she wouldn't have been drinking that water. Ryan makes sure everyone who isn't pregnant drink the special water."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl drove home quickly as thoughts swirled around his mind. He thought back to their last few weeks. Yeah, their sex life had sky rocketed but he just thought it was because they finally felt safe and comfortable in the town. She had always had a high sex drive, much higher then his actually, but he had never thought it was because of something they had been drinking. The more he thought about it, the more pissed he was getting. If she had been drinking that water, and not telling him, he was going to be livid. That meant she had tricked him into getting her pregnant, that she had been lying to him every time she had said she hadn't wanted kids.

When he walked into their house, he found her sitting on the couch with Hunter. She was watching a movie while she petted the dog's head. He walked into the living room and stared at her. She paused the movie as she looked up at him with a big smile. She pushed Hunter off her lap and stood up. She walked over to hug him but he pulled away.

" Tell me you didn't know about the water. Tell me you didn't get pregnant on purpose after we talked about it and decided not to have a baby." Daryl snapped. Jillian dropped her arms and frowned.

" What are you talking about?" She asked.

" You didn't know?" He asked.

" I still don't know what you're talking about." She said. Daryl's shoulders dropped.

" I need a beer." He said before he turned away. He walked towards the kitchen as she followed him.

" What is with this water you're talking about?" She asked.

" Turns out, that soma bitch, Ryan has this special water for his people. Water I been drinkin for weeks now." He said as he opened the fridge. " Has this special shit in it that makes a man have more sperm and want sex more. He has another kind of water for women." Jillian leaned against the counter as she listened to him talk. He cracked opened the beer and took a long drink before he faced her.

" And what is this kind for woman?" She asked. He wiped his mouth with his arm.

" Makes a woman pop out more eggs and want sex more, which I hadn't thought possible for you." He said. Jillian stood up straight as she started thinking. " What?" Daryl asked. He noticed the change in her right away and she hadn't smiled at his joke.

" Ryan has these venting machines in the police station. He always made sure I took one everyday. He said it was important to drink because it had vitamins and minerals in it that we won't have gotten when we were camping out." She said softly.

" Fucking shit! That baby wasn't any accident! That soma bitch might has well been in our bedroom fuckin you himself! It's like that baby ain't mine, it's his!" Daryl snapped as he leaned back against the counter. He looked way before he took another drink. When she didn't respond to him, his eyes found her face again. She had a strange expression as she looked at him. " What?"

" That was a fucked up thing to say." She said.

" What?" He asked.

" What you said about the baby. That was really fucked up."

" Oh hell, Jill. I didn't mean nothin by it." He said. He moved away from the counter and started towards her. Jillian took a step back and she shook her head.

" It's fine. Just go take a shower." She said as she turned away. She started back towards the couch.

" Fuck." Daryl said softly to himself. The doctor said she could have mood swings, she might get super sensitive about things. He was going to have to learn to watch his mouth. He hadn't meant it like it sounded. He followed after her. " Jillian, come on. I know the baby's mine, I know he didn't fuck you." He caught up to her and grabbed her arm. He pulled her to him, his front to her back. He put his mouth to her temple. " Come in the shower with me. Let me make it up to you." He said softly. Jillian shut her eyes and sighed.

" You're covered in sweat." She said.

" Ain't even bothered you before. When we were at camp you said it turned you on when I was covered in dirt and sweat, the dirtier the better you said. Might be fun to have you wash it off me." He said. She opened her eyes and smiled. She turned in his arms. He motioned his head towards their stairs. "Come on, Babe."

" When you look at me like that, it makes it hard to resist you." She said.

" Then don't." Daryl said as he started pulling her towards the stairs.


	20. Chapter 20

_* Please review. Thank you so much for the adds to you story alerts! *_

The next day Daryl woke up early in the morning and looked to his left side where she always slept. Only Hunter's face greeted him. He turned to his back and ran his hand over his face before he pushed himself up into a sitting position. The door to their bathroom was closed but he could see a light under it. The shower was running, making him smile. He'd get up, piss, brush his teeth, then climb in the shower with her. He loved the way her body looked when it was slick and wet.

He pushed the blankets off him and stood up. Daryl put his arms over his head and stretched. Hunter sat up and started wagging his tail against the bed. Daryl dropped his arms than walked over to the bathroom door and grabbed the handle. He frowned as he twisted it. It was locked and they never had locked doors between them. He knocked on the door hard.

" Jillian! What the hell are you doin?" He shouted.

" Just leave me alone for a little bit!" She called back, he could tell she was crying. He rested his head against the door.

" What's wrong? You ain't still mad at me from last night, are you? I said I was sorry. I thought I made it up to you last night, twice." He yelled.

" No, I'm not mad, just leave me alone for a little bit!" She yelled louder.

" Well what the hell are you doin?" He asked again.

" Daryl! I'm throwing up! Now leave me alone!" She yelled. Daryl let go of the door handle and stared at the door for a second before he leaned in, again, and tried to hear her. All he could hear was the shower and a few sobs.

" What the hell you cryin for?" He asked after a few minutes.

" Daryl!" She yelled.

" Alright! I'm goin down stairs to let Hunter out." He said.

Once they came back into the house, Hunter went off to the kitchen to eat while Daryl went back up the stairs. The shower was off so he figured she was done. He walked into their room and found her in bed again. He smiled slightly then went into their bathroom. He brushed his teeth while he peed, giving her some more time to herself. After he was done, he came back into their room and slipped into the bed with her.

" You okay?" He asked as he put his arm around her waist.

" I don't know what happen. I woke up and it just came over me. I didn't want you to hear me." She said. She snuggled deeper into the blankets. He chuckled.

" I don't care if you're throwin up. Got worried somthin was wrong." He said.

" It's not funny. My stomach feels like it's on fire." She whined.

" Yeah, book said that would happen." Daryl said.

" What book?" Jillian asked. She still had her eyes closed.

" That baby book we got. Been reading it. It said you gonna be tired a lot too. You should be reading it, Babe." Daryl said. She sighed.

" If you're going to shower, you need to get it done because I don't think I'm done throwing. I'm going down stairs to make myself some toast then I'm coming back to bed." She said. He smiled and kissed her shoulder then left their bed to get ready for work.

When Daryl left for work later that morning, she had started throwing up again. He made her some tea and set it by her side of the bed then called out goodbye. She wouldn't let him in the bathroom when she was throwing up. She'd lock the door and tell him to go downstairs. They had a bathroom down stairs but she wanted to be close to their bed so she could lay back down. He was driving to work, thinking about what Nick had said about the water. He wanted to ask him more about it, find out how many people knew about it. When he got there though, Nick was nowhere to be found.

" Hey, where's that Nick?" Daryl asked his boss, Ron. Ron was looking down at some papers he had in his hands.

" Oh, well he got moved to another part of town, gonna work another job." He said. Daryl frowned.

" Why?" He asked.

" The higher ups just thought he'd fit in somewhere else, that's all." Ron said.

" Well, you know somthin about that special water Ryan's got floating around? Nick said it makes men and women want to have more sex or somthin" Ron's head shot up. He grabbed Daryl's arm and pulled him to the side where no one could hear them.

" Look, man, just forget about that water, alright? You got a pregnant wife to worry about. Nick wasn't supposed to talk about it and I ain't either. If you want your wife safe and if you want to stay with her, then I'd forget about what he said and don't go asking anyone about it either." Ron said, his voice dropping.

" What the fuck is goin on? Are you threaten my wife?" Daryl snapped, his own voice low and dangerous as he stared down at the smaller, older man.

" No, not me. But some important people found out that Nick told you about the water and they got pissed. Not a lot of people are supposed to know about it, I don't even know how he found out, but if you want your family and your group safe, fucking forget about it." Ron snapped before he let go of Daryl.

" They kill him?" Daryl asked. Ron ran his hand through his hair.

" I can't say, I don't really know what they do to people that break the rules but I doubt it's something pleasant. All I was told is that he won't be working with us anymore."

" Something ain't right. It ain't right to be makin people drink shit that makes them get pregnant." Daryl said.

" You're right, I never agreed to it but what can I do? I have a family to think about too." Ron looked around quickly before dropping his voice lower. " Look, think about your wife and that baby before you do something stupid. I think you're a good worker and I'd hate to lose you so do me, your family, and you a favor and let it go. Don't say a word about it anyone, got it?" Ron asked. Daryl nodded slowly.

He and Jillian had already decided to not say anything to anyone until they had more information. He was going to have to come up with a different way to figure out what was going on, maybe he'd actually have to go to Rick and Shane. They used to be cops, they knew how to find out information carefully. The only way Daryl knew was by threaten people and beating them up. He wasn't going to tell Jillian about what Ron had said, he didn't want her to get worried or upset. The book the doctor had given them had said little things would upset her and Daryl didn't want to do that.


	21. Chapter 21

_* Please review. *_

" Daryl!" Jillian's panic voice pulled Daryl from his sleep. He groaned and ran his hand over his face.

" What's wrong, Babe?" He asked, his voice laced with sleep. He opened his eyes and found her sitting up in their bed, her night stand light on. She was staring at her fingers which had blood on them. He pushed himself up quickly. The bed around her had blood in a pool and her thighs were covered in it. "What the fuck!" He yelled.

" I woke up and thought I peed the bed! When I turned on the light there was all this blood!" She said as she started to cry. He threw the covers off and got up.

" You have to go to the hospital!" He said quickly. He grabbed his pants and threw them on. He grabbed his shirt and put it on as he walked into the bathroom. " I'm gonna get you a towel." He said. He quickly grabbed a towel than ran back into their bedroom. He tossed the towel to her. She started to wipe up her thighs. He grabbed her pajama pants and ran to her side of them bed. " Put these on, Babe, than I'll carry you to the truck.

" It's the baby, isn't it?" Her voice was small and her cheeks were tear stained.

" I don't know. Don't think about it, Babe." He said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daryl was gripping her hand as he sat beside her in the hospital bed. Her eyes were locked on his face while he watched the doctor's face. The doctor had a heart monitor out and pressed against her stomach. They had seen the heart beating at her ultrasound but he wasn't picking anything up. The doctor was frowning as he moved the wand slowly around her stomach.

" The baby's gone, isn't it?" Jillian whispered. Daryl brought her hand to his mouth and kissed each of her fingers.

" Ok, I'm having a hard time finding the heart beat so we are going to do an ultrasound. It's not uncommon at this stage in pregnancy that a heartbeat can't be found. Since you are still bleeding, we are going to bring in the ultrasound machine here. It won't be long." The doctor said before he got up and left the room.

" Daryl." He looked at her face than leaned forward. He swept a hand over her hair before he kissed her forehead.

" Whatever happens, we will get through it." He said.

He rubbed her fingers with his as they waited for the doctor to come back with the machine. As soon as he had put her in the truck, she had started having bad cramps and they hadn't stopped yet. She was scared and he could feel her trembling. He kissed her hand and fingers a few times but he was just as nervous and scared as she was. It only took half an hour before the doctor pushed the machine in. He pulled the hospital gown up to reveal her stomach than applied the gel. Jillian held her breath as the image of the baby came unto the screen.

The baby wasn't moving. The doctor took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he moved the wand around her stomach. They could make out the baby's head and little body but there was no fluttering in the chest. All three of them knew it but no one wanted to say it. Jillian turned her head away from the screen so she was facing Daryl. She closed her eyes as tears slipped down her cheeks. Daryl tighten his hold on her hand without taking his eyes from the screen.

" There doesn't appear to be a heartbeat." The doctor said softly. " I'm sorry."

" So that means the baby passed?" Daryl asked, his voice low.

" I'm afraid so." The doctor said as he wiped off the wand and placed it back on the machine. " We are going to need to schedule a small surgical procedure. It's called a D and C. It will take out the baby and the placenta. There is a change she will pass it on her own but we need to be sure everything is gone to prevent any infection from setting in and so it doesn't interfere with any possible future pregnancies."

" I want to go home." Jillian said as she looked at Daryl. " Can you just take me home?" He looked down at her than leaned forward and put his hand on her head.

" We can go home soon. We got stuff we gotta do here first, Babe, okay?" He said. He rested his forehead against hers. " Don't cry, please."

" This isn't any one's fault. Sometimes these things happen." The doctor said. Daryl pulled away enough to look at him. He sighed and nodded. " I will send the nurse in to schedule the D and C." He said before he left to give them privacy. Daryl looked down at her again. He leaned down to her and spoke softly.

" Jill, look at me." He said. She shook her head. " Come on, Jillian, look at me so I know you're here." She swallowed and looked at him.

" I don't want to do this. I want to go home." She said.

" I know you do but you heard the doc, same as I did. We gotta do this. You gonna get sick if we don't." He said as he stroked her hair.

" What if the doctor is wrong, Daryl? What if?" She asked. Daryl's eyes went down her body as he shook his head.

" He's not wrong, Jill. You know that." His eyes came to her face again. " Our bed is covered in your blood, you're still bleedin now. You got pain and there is no heartbeat. Baby's gone, Jill. I'm sorry but that's the fact and we have to deal with it." She pulled away from him and he saw anger flash through her eyes.

" This is what you want, isn't it? You want them to take the baby because you didn't want it to begin with." She snapped.

" What the hell, Jillian?" He asked as he sat back. The nurse walked in with a big book and sat down as Daryl and Jillian glared at each other.

" So the doctor wants to see if Jillian can pass the baby the natural way, it's actually safer for Jillian but if everything hasn't cleared out by next Wednesday, than we are gong to have to do the surgery. We are going to schedule it, okay?" She asked.

" Yeah, seems about right." Daryl said as he looked up at her.

" Daryl, please." Jillian's voice was soft. He looked down at her, seeing her shake her head. " Please don't let them do this." Daryl felt torn. He knew the doctor was right, he knew the surgery had to be done but the tears in her eyes were almost more than he could stand.

" We got a week, Jilly." He said softly. " We ain't got any other choice." He looked up at the nurse and nodded his head. " Schedule it." He said in a firmer voice.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daryl stopped the truck in their drive way and got out. Jillian slowly opened the door as he came around her side. He took a hold of her arm and helped her out. She put her hand on her stomach, the pain had increased slightly and she was still bleeding. He kept a hold of her as they walked into the house. She hadn't said a word to him after he scheduled the surgery for her. When they walked into the house, Daryl led her to the couch while pushing Hunter away.

" Lay down here. I'm gonna change the sheets and shit than I'll come back down and get you. Don't let that dog be on your stomach." He said. He looked at Jillian but she didn't answer him. He sighed and turned away from her.

Daryl stripped the sheets off the bed and looked down at the mattress. Some of the blood had gotten on it but when he touched it, he found it was dry. He figured he'd flipped the mattress in the morning. It was almost three and he wanted to get her in bed quickly. They were both tired and upset. He balled up the sheets and took them to one of the spare rooms. He would throw them out in the morning so she wouldn't have to see the blood. He went to the closet and grabbed new sheets than made their bed.

He ran his hand through his hair as he started back down the stairs. He walked through the hallway and found her laying on her side, one arm hanging off the couch, her hand resting on the puppy. Hunter was laying on the floor and his tail started wigging as soon as he saw Daryl. Jillian's eyes were closed and she was sleeping. The hospital had given her pads to help catch the blood flow. She wasn't allowed to use tampons.

He walked over to the couch and crouched down. Daryl gently nudged her to turn her over than slipped one arm under her neck and the other under her knees. As carefully as he could, he lifted her up. He turned them and slowly started back to the steps. He won't go to work tomorrow. He'd ask Lori to sit with Jillian in the morning, then drive into town and get her the medicine the Doctor wanted her to take so she didn't get weak from blood lose. He'd tell Ryan he was going to stay home for a few days then he'd get something nice for her.


	22. Chapter 22

_* Please review. Now you know I had to bring some drama to move the story along! *_

When Daryl woke in the morning, she was laying on her side, not facing him. He moved over to her carefully and pulled the blanket up. He wanted to make sure she hadn't bled through her clothes. He has laid her on top of a towel and it was clean. He moved the hair from her face than leaned down and kissed her neck. He rubbed his face against her gently than got up. He went into the bathroom and started getting ready for the day.

Once he was done with his shower and dressed, he came out of their bathroom, rubbing the towel through his hair to get out the extra water. He walked around the side of the bed and checked on her. She hadn't moved from her spot and her eyes were still closed. He walked back to the bathroom and put his towel up. He finger combed his hair as he walked back out and down the stairs. Daryl wasn't much for a comb. He swept his hand through his hair, pushing it to the right side as he always had it. He grabbed Hunter's lease as the dog started jumping around him.

" Calm the fuck down. You gonna wake her up." He said softly. He attracted the lease to the collar than headed out to see Lori.

Rick had left already for work because Daryl and Jillian had spelt in. He was still tired from the stress and being up in the middle of the night. He walked over to their house, letting Hunter pause to check things out. He trudged up to the front door and knocked on it. He had a hard time reaching out for help, letting someone know he needed help but his Jillian needed the medicine and she was going to have it.

" Hey, Daryl." Lori said as she answered the door. " What can I do for you?"

" I need to ask you a favor." Lori leaned against the door frame. " We lost the baby last night."

" Oh wow, I'm sorry." She said. " What happen?"

" Thanks. She woke up in the middle night and was bleedin pretty bad so I took her to the hospital but it was too late. Baby was gone, ain't no heartbeat." He said.

" How is Jillian doing?" Lori asked gently.

" She's sleepin right now. But I need to go into town for a bit. I gotta tell Ryan I ain't gonna work for a while and I need to get her some medicine the doctor wants her to take but I don't want her alone in case she needs somthin." Daryl explained.

" Just let me know when you leave and I will head over there." She said. Daryl's shoulders sagged as some weight came off him. Lori agreed to help him and didn't even make him feel like shit for it.

" Thanks, Lori. I'm gonna make her breakfast then I'll be back over. Can you tell Dale for me?" Daryl asked.

" Yeah, of course. I'm really sorry, Daryl. I can't image how hard this is for you two." Lori said. Daryl nodded.

" I better get back."

When Daryl walked into their house again, he heard the shower running. He unhooked Hunter's lease than jogged up the stairs quickly. He went to her side of the bed and checked the towel. There was no blood on it so he walked quietly to the bathroom. He peaked in and saw her standing with the water on her back. She had her face in her hands and her shoulders were shaking. He walked in and sighed.

" Jill." He said. Her head snapped up and she looked at him. She turned away as she grabbed her shampoo bottle. " You alright?" She poured some shampoo into her hand than set the bottle down.

" I'm great." She said, her voice was flat.

" I'm gonna make some coffee and breakfast. If you need help just yell for me." He said. He watched as her hands came to her hair.

" Why would I call for you? You want to make my decision about what I'm going to wear today?" She snapped. Daryl frowned but didn't say anything. He shook his head and walked out.

As the coffee brewed away, he stirred the eggs he was making them. He heard the shower turn off and waited for her to come down the stairs. Hunter was eating his breakfast which was by the stove. Daryl glanced down at him than back at the stove. It didn't take long before he heard Jillian coming down the stairs. Hunter heard her too and started towards her. Daryl turned around and started plating the eggs and bacon on the plates he had set out.

" You hungry?" He asked as she slipped into the bar stool at the counter. Jillian shrugged her shoulders without looking at him. " You want some coffee?" She rested her elbow on the counter and her head in her chin.

" I guess." She said.

He nodded and set a plate in front of her than moved to the coffee pot. He heard her moving her fork around against the plate as he poured her coffee. He turned back around and moved to the fridge. He poured the cream into her cup than handed her the cup. He picked up his plate and moved to sit beside her. She was taking small bites but at least she was eating.

" I'm goin into town to get your medicine. Lori's gonna come and sit with you." He said. She sighed and dropped her fork as she glared up at him.

" Oh I see. I can't make my own choices about surgery and now I need a babysitter. Great, just fucking great, Daryl. Thanks, thanks." She snapped before she got up and walked out of the kitchen. Daryl frowned and got up to follow her.

" What the hell are you talkin about?" He asked as she walked up the stairs. He put one hand on the rail and the other against the wall. Jillian turned and stared down at him from her spot in the middle of the stair case.

" You know what I'm talking about! I did not want that surgery but YOU decided YOU knew better and went ahead and scheduled it! Who the hell do you think you are anyway to make those choices for me!" She yelled. Daryl walked up the stairs until he was two steps away from her.

" I'm your man, you're my wife. I did what needed to be done." He said. She opened her mouth to say something than closed it and turned away from him. She stormed up the stairs and into their room, slamming the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daryl had told Lori that Jillian didn't want any visitors but Lori seemed to understand what happen without him saying. She actually hugged him, surprising him. She said she would wait a while than go over and check on her. Daryl thanked her than went to his truck. He rolled his window down as he climbed inside. He drove to town with one hand on the wheel and the other on the door frame. He stopped by the police station and told Ryan about the baby. Ryan said he was sorry and understood Daryl wanting to take time away to be with her. Than Daryl went picked up her medicine and some flowers.

When he got home, Lori was coming out of the house. She told him Jillian was laying down. Lori told him Jillian had started passing large amounts of tissue with the blood. Jillian had cried when it started happening and let Lori settle her into the couch. She put a movie on for her and made her some tea. Daryl mutter a thank you than walked into the house. Lori was going to take Hunter for the day so he won't have to worry about the puppy. Daryl hoped that with Jillian seeing the tissue she was passing, she would be able to accept that the baby had died. He walked into the great room and over to her. He pulled out the medicine to give to her. She had a pain killer and a iron pill. He sat on the couch and handed the pills to her.

" Here, Babe, take these pills." He said softly. She took them from him without looking at him. She popped the pills in her mouth and took a drink from the cup he handed her. " You alright?" She pushed herself to a sitting position.

" Yeah, I'm fucking great. I'm bleeding like crazy, blood clots are all but pouring out of me and I'm cramping so bad I just want to cry. Yeah, I'm fucking great!" She snapped.

" Jillian, stop. You ain't got to be mad at me. It ain't just your baby you're losin, it's mine too. I'm just as upset about the baby dying as you are." He said as he leaned forward. His arms were resting against his legs, his hands linked together.

" Oh really? You're just as upset? You want to tell me why you're just as upset when you didn't even want the baby!" She snapped.

" Fucking stop it! That ain't true! I did want the baby, don't fucking say that!" He snapped. She almost jumped up. Daryl sat back. " Where the hell you goin?"

" To bed. I can not be around you right now! I don't want to see you right now! I'm so pissed and upset I could punch you in the throat!" She yelled as she stormed out of the room. Daryl shook his head and listened to her go up the stairs.


	23. Chapter 23

_* Please review. Let's play a game: can you spot the true blood reference in this story? Drama with the town is coming up!*_

Daryl stared into the coffee cup as he swirled it around slowly in his hands. He was sitting at the table in Dale and Andrea's house. Dale was sitting across from him. Daryl told Dale what had happen and how Jillian was acting. Dale and Jillian had gotten close so Daryl thought Dale might be able to reach her, to pull her out of the anger she was going through.

" You know, I've been where you're at." Dale said. Daryl slowly brought his eyes up to meet the old man's. " My wife and I went through 4 miscarriages, one baby she carried to full term only to have it die during birth."

" Did she act like Jill?" He asked. Dale nodded.

" Each and every time. They can't see that we are hurting as we can't fully understand what they are going through. You are worried and upset about her losing the baby and about her but you can't feel the physical pain she is going through. You can't see what she is seeing." Dale said.

" What you mean?" Daryl asked.

" You don't see the blood lose as she sees it. She's going to see pieces of tissue, knowing that was her baby." Daryl looked back into his cup.

" Yeah, I guess I get that." He said. " She's just so mad at me. She ain't ever been this mad at me. Won't even look at me."

" All you can do is be there for her. She's going to be angry for a while, then she's going be sad. She's going to push you away, then pull you back then maybe push you away again for a time. You have to ride this storm out with her and don't take her actions or words to heart. She's pumped full of hormones and emotions right now." Daryl tilted his head and looked up at Dale again.

" Think it was right of me to schedule that surgery? Doc said she needs it, said she could sick or not be able to have any other babies if she don't." He said.

" Yes, you did right. She might not see that right now but she will. Daryl, you tend to look at things with your head, and that isn't a bad thing. If it wasn't her going through it, Jillian would have made the same choice. In her head she knows it's the right thing to do but her heart is ruling her right now." Dale said. Daryl nodded and looked back into his cup.

" So this normal than? I just gotta keep pushin through?" He asked.

" That's all you can do. This isn't going to be the last time you and Jillian have a fight. There will be more fights during your life together. There will be times you two will storm away from each other, there have been times when you have. But you will always find your way back to each other, you always have. There are going to be nights where you sleep on the couch or she sleeps on the couch. There will be times you will wonder if it's worth it, then she's going to give that smile or that touch she has reserved just for you and you will know it's all worth it."

" You think she's got a smile just for me?" Daryl asked as he looked up again. Dale smiled.

" I know she does. I have seen her give it to you. And you have one for her. You give her looks and smiles when you think no one else is watching, you did it when we first meant you. You two would stare after each other when the other wasn't looking. You may have been faking your relationship at first but the feelings were there and you know it. Remember that when she pushes you away, when she yells at you. Hold on to those feelings because that is what is going to pull you through times like these." Dale said. Daryl sighed and nodded.

" Thanks." He said.

XXXXXXXXX

Daryl walked back into their house and up the stairs. He slowly opened the door and looked in. Jillian was laying on her side, facing his side of the bed. He walked in and over to the bed. He sat down and started undoing his laces. It was only mid afternoon but he was tired and just wanted to lay down for a while. He stood up and faced her again. She had gotten undressed before she got into bed. He was surprised but she had put one of his few long sleeve, flannel shirts on. The sleeves were covering her small hands.

He undid his pants and slipped them off than picked up the blankets. He got into the bed and move over to her carefully so he didn't wake her. Daryl moved over to her while he stared at her. She looked like his Jilly, she was a little pale but that was from the blood lost. He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair. She felt like his Jilly but she didn't act like her. She didn't look at him the way she usually did, she didn't talk the same to him but he was going to follow Dale's advice. He was just going to be there for her no matter how hard she pushed him away. He brought his mouth to her forehead and kissed her.

" I love you." He said before he brought himself as close to her as he could.

He moved his hand to her stomach and touched it lightly. He hadn't wanted a baby, but that was before she got pregnant. It all changed when he found out she was pregnant and saw the baby in the ultrasound. He hadn't stopped thinking about what the baby would look like. He had imaged a little girl with her eyes and her long hair. He imaged carrying her around on his shoulders and chasing her through the yard. She would wear little pink dresses and make him drink pretend tea. He would have built her tree swing and spend hours pushing her on it.

Then he imaged a little boy with his eyes and his hair color. He'd take the boy out and teach him out to shoot. He'd get him a cross bow and show his boy how to make arrows. They would have made a tree house together in the backyard. He'd have tossed his son in the air as the boy laughed. They'd storm around the house together, covered in mud and dirt from a day spend outside.

When Daryl woke the bed was empty. He turned over and looked to the bathroom but the door was shut. He ran his hand through his hair than got out of bed. He crept over to the door and listened in. He could hear Jillian crying. He took a hold of the handle and turned it. When the door gave he walked in and saw her sitting on the toilet. She looked up at him.

" It just keeps coming out." She said as she cried. " There's just so much blood, I don't know what to do." He walked over to her and crouched down. There was blood all over her thighs again and inside the toilet. " There's other things coming out and it hurts so bad." She closed her legs and covered her face.

" Come on. I'm takin you back to the hospital. You losin too much blood." He said. " I'm gonna clean you up then we're leavin, alright?" He asked. She bit her lip and nodded. Daryl stood up and walked over to the shelve they kept their towels on. He grabbed one than walked back over to her. He crouched back down and took a hold of her legs. " You gonna have to open up more so I can clean the blood up." She opened her legs but leaned forward and rested her head on his collar bone. She took a shaky breath as she brought her hands to his shoulders. He tilted his head slightly as he reached in and started wiping her thighs.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daryl paced the waiting room he was in. Dale was sitting on the couch, looking out the window. He had seen Daryl carrying Jillian out to his truck. She was pale and there was blood on her pants so Dale came with them. Once they reached the hospital, the doctors had rushed her into surgery almost right away. Now Daryl had his hands on the top of his head while they waited. It took almost two hours before a doctor came to them.

" Hi, I'm Doctor Northman, I did your wife's surgery." The tall, blond doctor said as he shook Daryl's hand. " Let's have a seat." Doctor Northman sat on the coffee table so he was across from Daryl who was sitting by Dale. " The good news is, we were able to perform the D and C. We cleaned out the placenta and the fetus and there should be no problem with her getting pregnant again. When a woman loses a baby, usually the placenta pulls away from the uterine wall slowly. For some reason that was not the case for Jillian. It was pulling away almost all at once. That was why she was in so much pain and bleeding so heavly. The tissue bits she was seeing where pieces of the placenta."

" And the bad news?" Daryl asked.

" The bad news is she did lose a large amount of blood. I am giving her a blood transfusion right now but she's going to have to spend a few days here. She is going to be bleeding for a few more days and we need to monitor that. She's going to need more than one transfusion. I need to monitor her blood count to make sure her blood isn't too thin." Doctor Northman said.

" Can I see her?" Daryl asked.

" You can. She's not awake and won't be for some time. She's on an oxygen mask and I have her hooked up to a heart monitor. She had two IV's in, one for blood and the other just some solution to keep her from getting dehydrated. She's pretty pale but don't let that alarm you, it's from the blood lost." Northman said.

Daryl and Dale followed him into a room that was down the hall from here they had been waiting. Jillian was laying on her back with a blanket pulled up to her chest. The heart monitor ticked away with the beating of her heart. Daryl walked over to the side of the bed and sat down slowly, never taking his eyes from her face. Her lips were pale, washing completely out with her face. He reached out slowly and slipped his hand under the blanket to take hers.

" Her skin's cold." He said softly.

" That's also from the blood lost." Northman said. " It's a good thing you brought her in, had you waited, even just a few more hours, she could have died. Now if you want to sleep here, I can have a bed brought in." Daryl shook his head.

" Chair's fine. Sleep in way worst places before." He said without looking away from her.


	24. Chapter 24

_* Please review. *_

Her soft whimper shot through Daryl, making him jerk up right in the chair. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. He ran his hand over his face than looked at her. He leaned forward and rubbed her arm. She was still on her back and was still sleeping. She still looked pale and her skin was cold. He sighed and shook his head to clear it.

" Jill?" He asked softly.

" She's okay." Daryl jumped slightly. He looked to the window in the room and saw Andrea standing there.

" When did you get here?" He asked.

" Just about half an hour ago. She just got some pain medicine." Andrea said. He looked back at Jillian.

" Where's Dale?" He asked as he continued rubbing her arm.

" He went to get the three of us some dinner." Andrea said. Daryl nodded and sighed.

" I hate hospitals." He said. Andrea pushed away from the wall and walked over to the bed. She sat down across from Daryl. She adjusted Jillian's blanket then rubbed her friend's arm.

" Are you staying the night?" She asked.

" Yeah." Daryl said.

" Do you want me to bring anything from your house?" Andrea asked. Daryl shook his head. " You know she is going to sleep the entire night. The pain medicine and the anesthesia from the surgery are going to keep her out for a while."

" Can't leave her. What if she does wake up and I ain't here?" He said.

" I'm sorry about the baby." Andrea said.

" Thanks. Doc said they don't know why it died. Can't even tell us if it was a boy or a girl." He said.

" The sex of the baby hadn't developed yet. I looked up her chart. The fetus hadn't developed enough to tell what the sex was." Andrea said.

" You know, could you not call it a fetus? Doc kept callin it that too, like it wasn't really a person or somthin. It was our baby not just a fetus." Daryl said.

" I'm sorry, Daryl. You're right." Andrea said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian only had to stay in the hospital for two days. The bleeding had slowed down and than stopped and her blood count was stable. The color had started coming back to her but Daryl was still worried. She was hardly talking to him or anyone. The only kind of emotion he had gotten from her was during her second night there. He had been sitting in the chair by her bed when she rolled over. His arm had been resting on the bed and he was watching the TV in her room. She reached out and took a hold of him than curled herself around his arm. She nestled her face against him but never opened her eyes or said a thing.

" I got Hunter at Rick's. They been watchin him. I thought you won't want him jumpin around on you since doc said you were going to be sore for a while." Daryl said as he pulled the truck into the driveway. He had come home the day before, while Dale sat with her. He had taken all the baby things they had gotten and stored them in the basement so she won't have to look at any of it.

" When did the doctor say I could get pregnant again?" She asked while she looked out the window. Daryl frowned but looked at her.

" Ah, just a few weeks." He said. She looked at him again.

" Like 2 weeks? Can I try and get pregnant in two weeks?" She asked.

" Jillian, I don't think..."

" Did he say that?" She interrupted him. They locked eyes, his hands on his steering wheel.

" You can't replace the baby we lost." He said. Jillian frowned.

" I know that! What a stupid fucking thing to say!" She snapped. Daryl sighed and looked away from her.

" Let's go in, alright? I'll make you something to eat." He said. The last thing he wanted to do was fight with her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian pushed her food around on the plate as she sat across from Daryl. He glanced up at her from him plate than looked down at his supper. She took a few bites every once and a while but other than that, she really wasn't eating. By the time she was dismissed from the hospital and they got home, it was late afternoon. He kept his arms on the table as he ate. He had made one of her favorite things, macroni and cheese. He finally sat up straight and put his fork down. He got up and walked over to her side. He straddled the bench she was sitting on than he slid over to her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He placed his hand on hers.

" Look at me, Jillian." He said. She bit her lip and shook her head. " Please, Babe." She sighed and opened her eyes. She looked at him with a few tears in her eyes. " I love you. I need to know that you still love me too." She nodded. " I need you to say it."

" I love you." She whispered. He took a hold of her face in his hands and kissed her lightly.

" We'll get through this, we will. I'm hurtin and sad about the baby. I'm worried about you. You need some time to heal, we need some time to reconnect. Havin another baby is not the answer right now. Let's work on acceptin and dealin with this then we can talk about havin another baby, okay?" He asked. Jillian nodded but didn't say anything. " Just ain't right to go rushin in on things like this but I promise, when enough time has passed, we will have another baby."


	25. Chapter 25

Two weeks went by and she was almost a completely different person. Daryl had stayed home to be with her because he wanted to watch her and take care of her. She was still pale and wasn't talking much. When he made them something to eat, she mostly just pushed her food around. She'd take a few bites but she never finished her plate. How she ate was when thing Daryl always liked. She had never been the type of woman who only ate salads or watched everything she ate. She would just eat whatever he gave her.

They had taken a few walks together but she would hardly speak. He'd take her hand but she won't hold him like she used to. Even Dale had tried to reach her and was getting nothing from her. During the day, she'd wonder the house or stay in their room. At night she stayed on her side of the bed, hardly touching Hunter and never touching Daryl unless he came to her.

At the end of the two weeks Jillian had gone to bed early, like she had been doing. He turned off the movie they had been watching with a sigh. He took Hunter outside for the last time than came back in and took the dog's lease off. He locked up the house than followed his pup up the stairs. He and puppy had been bonding since Jillian had been ignoring him too.

Daryl walked into their room as Hunter jumped onto the bed and curled up next to Jillian. Night time was the only time she showed him any attention. Daryl moved to his side of the bed and started getting undressed. Jillian was completely under the covers and had her back to him. Daryl stripped down to his boxers. He used to sleep naked but not anymore.

He pulled the blankets up and slid into the warm bed. He put his arms under his head and sighed as he stared at the ceiling. There used to be a time she slept suction cupped to either his side, his back or his front. Since they lost the baby, she stayed on her side of the bed, way on her side of the bed. Hunter usually slept in between them. He sighed again without thinking and closed his eyes.

He felt the mattress shift and heard her moving around a second before her head came to his chest, startling him. He jumped slightly and opened his eyes. He looked down at her as she brought her very soft, very naked body against his. He spring to life against his boxers as he felt her brush her center against his leg. She tilted her head up and looked at him. She smile slightly. He felt her hand dance down his stomach and into his boxers. His eyes went shut the second she took a hold of him. He brought his arms around her and hugged her tightly

" Jilly..." He whispered into her hair as she stroked him.

" Shh..." She whispered. " Let me take care of you." She said.

He groaned loudly as she moved to straddle him. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was sitting on his thighs, smiling down at him as she wrapped both her hands around him. His hands came to her knees and he gripped her. His eyes shut again so he could just enjoy her touching him for the first time in a long time. He felt her shift again. He opened his eyes to see her lowering her head. Her tongue flicked out and swirled around him. His head fell back again and he closed his eyes.

" Oh shit!" He groaned and arched his back as she took him in her mouth.

He held onto her by her hair, feeling her head work on him while her mouth brought him closer and closer to the end. Hunter jumped off the bed and wondered out into the hallway. Daryl's hips start moving as he dug his heels into the mattress. It had been so long since she had touched him, since she had even kissed him, that Daryl felt like he was going to explode.

" Oh fuck, Jill! You keep that up and I'm cummin in a second! Oh fuck!" He cried out. As soon as he said it, she popped off his mouth. His eyes flew open as she brought her mouth to his. She brought herself down on him and he was inside her faster than he thought possible. His hips bucked up with the force of it. His hands came to her hips as she started riding him hard and fast. " Fuck! I'm sorry but I'm cummin!" He called out as he exploded in a powerful, hard orgasm. She continued riding him, pulling him through his orgasm as his body rocked and his stomach tighten up. His head threw back. " Fuck!" He groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut. He groaned and held on to her as he orgasmed. Than, when she felt him coming down, she flicked her tongue across his lip. His hands began to loosen on her hips as he panted. She sat up and smiled down at him.

" Felt good?" She asked. Her hands were rubbing his chest. He nodded.

" So good." He almost whispered. He brought his hands to his hair as she slipped off him and laid at his side. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. " You didn't get to cum. You couldn't have, it was too fast." She was almost grinning as she laid on her back.

" I don't care." She said.

" I do." He said as he turned over.

" No, really, I'm fine. I got just what I wanted." She said as he moved himself in between her legs. He took a hold of her thighs and opened them up.

" You gonna get what you want." He said as his hands traveled up her. She grabbed his wrists and shook her head.

" No!" She said quickly. " If you start touching me, I'm gonna get wet." He grinned.

" That's the point." He said. She shook her head quickly.

" No, if I get wet, then you will run out of me." She said. He sat back and frowned.

" What?" He asked. Jillian smile up at him.

" You can own me one, alright? Just lay with me, hold me close to you, please." She said. Daryl was still frowning but he moved to her side. He laid down and put his arm around her waist. Jillian closed her eyes and sighed. " I've missed you." She whispered.

" I've missed you." He said as he closed his eyes. She snuggled into him more.

" I'm sorry I've been so fucked up. I was just emotional." She said. " But I'm back now." He kissed the back of her head.

" It's okay. Welcome back." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the morning, Daryl woke as the mattress shifted. He had his left arm out straight across the bed. His right arm was over his face, covering his eyes. He groaned as he started to move. He felt Jillian slip over him and he smiled. He brought his arm down from his face and looked at her. She was taking a hold him, guiding him inside her. His hands came to her waist.

" What are you doing?" His voice was hoarse from sleep.

" Just relax and enjoy yourself." She whispered as she started grinding her hips hard and fast on him. He reached up and grabbed her. He flipped them over, pulling a yelp of surprise from her. He put one hand on her hip and one of the bed.

" You gonna enjoy yourself." He said as he thrust hard into her.

He bit his lip as he looked down at her. Jillian's hands came to his chest as she opened her legs more. She closed her eyes and arched her back up so her chest came into his. She moaned loudly. He brought his mouth down to her neck and bit down hard. Her hands came up and into his hair. She moaned again as she pulled his hair.

" Close, close, close, close!" She squealed. Every word getting louder and higher.

" I love you." He said. Her eyes flew open as she hooked her legs around him and started to cum.


	26. Chapter 26

_* Please review. Changes at the end, right when she is making dinner*_

After another week Daryl went back to work. He asked Jillian to stay home for a little longer and she agreed. She seemed to be almost back to her old self again. Her color was coming back and she was talking, not as much as she used to but it was getting better. He still caught her staring off into space sometimes and knew she was thinking about the baby but he didn't question her. They had started having sex again. They were having sex at least two times a day, once before he left for work in the morning and than again before they went to sleep.

Jillian knew it was wrong, she knew she shouldn't be trying to get pregnant without talking to him but she wanted a baby. She had a dull pain in her heart, a pain that had been there since she miscarried, a pain she didn't think would be filled until she was holding her own baby in her arms. Their own baby. She knew if she asked him to get her pregnant he'd say no. He felt like she still needed time to heal, he just didn't understand. So she was going to make them have sex as much as she could.

After three weeks she decided to take a test as soon as he left for work. She waved to him as she stood on their stairs. He smiled as he backed down their driveway. She watched as he drove down the road than sprinted inside and up the stairs. She went to their bathroom and took out a test she had left over from the package she had gotten when she thought she was pregnant the first time. She held the test in her stream than set it on the counter. She paced and paced the bathroom while she waited the full three minutes.

Ryan was sitting at his desk, going over some paperwork when small knock came to his closed door. He sighed and pushed away from his desk. He was so fucking sick of people bothering him, he just wanted one day to himself. He plastered his smile on and walked to the door. He opened it up and was shocked to see Jillian standing there.

" I need some help." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian stared at the small container she had gotten from Ryan. He told her to put one drop a night into something Daryl was drinking and that the drops would increase his sperm count and make him crave sex more. She knew if he found out what she was doing he was going to be livid with her. He won't understand why she needed to do this. He won't understand that she was desperate.

Daryl jogged down their stairs with excitement. Jillian had been cooking them dinner. She had been spending her days reading and going over the cookbooks they had. It turned out that she was really good cook. That night she had made them steaks and baked potatoes. He could smell the steaks cooking and was starving. He came into the great room and grinned at her. She was standing in the kitchen, holding out a beer for him.

" Thanks, Babe." He said as he walked to her.

" Everything is ready. You hungry?" She asked. He swept his hand over his wet hair and nodded.

" Hell yeah, I am. Everythin smells good." He said. She smiled.

" Who knew I could actually cook?" She said as she turned away.

She took the steaks off the Foreman grill they had and heard him start to drink. She closed her eyes and held her breath. She hadn't added the drops to his beer. She couldn't do it. She had taken the drops and put them in her pocket. She'd get rid of them the next day. She'd get pregnant the natural way or she wouldn't get pregnant. She couldn't trick Daryl like that, it wasn't fair.

Daryl looked over his plate at her. She was pushing her food around, looking lost in her thoughts. He cleared his throat and adjusted himself at the table. He looked down at his steak than back up at her. Maybe he should talk to her about having another baby. Maybe they should just do it. Maybe he should get her some help first. She had to understand that they couldn't replace the baby they had lost.

" You alright?" He asked as he glanced up again.

" Yeah." She said.

" You ain't eatin." He said. She smiled and looked at him.

" Not that hungry." Jillian said. He looked down at his plate.

" Been thinkin." He said as he cut himself another piece of the steak.

" About what?" She asked.

" About havin another baby." When she didn't say anything, he looked up at her. She was staring at him. He clear his throat again and sat up straight.

" You want to try for another one?" She aske softly. Daryl nodded.

" But you have to do somthin for me first." He said.

" What?" She asked.

" I want you to talk to somone, like a doctor or somthin. I wanna make sure you are ready. I wanna make sure you understand that we can't replace the baby we lost. You willin to talk to somone first?" He asked. She smiled and stood up. She went over to him and climbed into his lap. Daryl smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. He hugged her tightly.

" Yeah. I will. I will make an appointment tomorrow." She said.

" I don't wanna have a baby with you and you ended up hatin it or me." He said. " So if we gonna do this, we gonna do it the right way. I'll even go to the doctor's with you." She pulled away from him with tears in her eyes. " You gotta do one more thing for me."

" What?" She asked.

" Start eatin more."

XXXXXX

Later that night, while Daryl was taking Hunter out for a walk. She opened one of the drawers in her night stand. She took the drops out of her pocket and placed them inside. She'd throw them out in the morning. She'd throw them out, make the appointment she promised him, she'd talk to someone and they'd have another baby. They'd have a baby the first way.


	27. Chapter 27

Ok, so I changed chapter 26. Everyone seemed upset about it and I started to feel bad. I made her do what she did to move the story in the direction I wanted it to go but I found a different way to get it there. I actually wasn't 100% happy with what I was making her do either and when everyone got upset, I knew I had to chance it, I should have went with my gut in the first place. So reread chapter 26 and let me know about the changes I made. I'm going to leave this author note up for 24 hours.


	28. Chapter 28

_* Please review. *_

After a month of talking to a professional about her feelings and opening up more to Daryl about how she felt about the baby, Jillian started to feel like her old self again. They were taking walks together, holding hands and swing their arms, giving each other light kisses, and talking quietly. He went to work in the mornings, she cleaned, did laundry and cooked. She was starting to feel the dull ache and the need to be pregnant start to leave her. She still wanted to have his baby but the driving force wasn't pushing her anymore.

They were having sex to have sex, because it felt good and they wanted it, not because she was trying to get pregnant. After a month and two weeks, she had decided one night she was going to tell Daryl she wanted to wait longer before they tried to get pregnant again. She was making them dinner one night and had spilled some sauce on her shirt. Daryl offered to run up and grab her other one. She stripped her shirt off as he jogged up the stairs. She went to their basement door and tossed her shirt down than went back to the kitchen. She picked up the spoon and started stirring the sauce again. A few minutes went by before a shirt hit her back. She turned around and looked at him than leaned down and picked up her shirt.

" You got somthin to tell me?" Daryl asked as she stood up.

" I don't think so." She said. She pulled the shirt over her head. When she put her arms through the sleeves, she saw a small bottle sitting on the container in front of him. Her heart stopped. She had forgotten all about that.

" Really? You got nothin to tell me?" He snapped with a dark frown. Jillian came forward than.

" It's not what you think." She said. She moved to put her hands on his chest but he yanked away from her.

" The hell it ain't! You been druggin me! I know what the fuck this shit is! I fuckin read it upstairs! How the fuck could you do that to me!" He roared.

" Daryl, please, let me explain." Jillian said quickly. Daryl walked around her and to the stove. He turn it off so nothing boiled over or caught fire. " I never drugged you."

" Than why the hell do you have that shit?" He asked as they faced each other.

" I'm not going to lie. I thought about slipping you the drops but that was right after I lost the baby and I was desperate. I went to Ryan and..." Daryl picked up the pan she had been cooking the sauce in and flung it across the room. It hit the wall in their great room, sending sauce everywhere. Hunter tore off out of the room.

" How the fuck could you go to him! What the fuck were you thinking!" He yelled.

" Daryl, please, just listen." She said as she came to him. She moved to touch him but he blocked her.

" Fuck you if you think I'm listenin to shit you have to say! You fuckin been lying me! We ain't having sex because you want me, we're fuckin cuz you want a baby!" He yelled. " Don't touch me!"

" Daryl, please, just stop." She tried to touch him again but he grabbed the pot with the noodles in and flung it across the room, making her step back so she didn't get burned. " Stop!" She yelled.

" I said don't fucking touch me!" He yelled. He pushed past her and snatched up the bottle. " I'm goin out! Pack up your shit and go stay at Dale's for a while! I don't want to see you!" He snapped as he started towards to the hallway.

" Daryl, wait!" She called as she started after him.

" I ain't fuckin around here, Jillian! I don't want to see you!" He yelled.

He threw open the front door and stormed out as she started to cry. She ran after him but he ignored her as she called out to him. He threw open his door and slipped into the truck. When he closed the door, she started hitting the window and trying to open it but he had locked the door. He put the key in and started it up. It wasn't until he started down the driveway that she pulled away.

He looked back at her but she was covering her face with her hands and he knew she was crying. He didn't care. He was so pissed his muscles were twitching. He gripped the steering wheel as he drove to the police station. He knew Ryan would be there. It was 5 and he always stayed until 6:30. He was going to have some words with him. He was going to tell him to leave Jillian alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When he pulled up to the police station, he wasted no time in bursting through the parking lot. His skin was hot with his anger, and if he was honest with himself, it was hot from the hurt of her lying to him and tricking him. He moved through the police station, ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone. He reached Ryan's office and didn't knock on the closed door. He threw open the door, startling the man who had no idea the storm that was coming to him.

" You stupid ass mother fucker!" Daryl yelled as he chucked the bottle. It flew over Ryan's head and smashed into the wall behind him.

" What are you talking about?" Ryan asked.

" You know what I'm talkin about! You helped her trick me into gettin her pregnant!" Daryl yelled.

" She told you about the drops than? That is most unfortunate. I liked her but I can't have her telling people about our deal." Ryan said as he signed to the guys behind Daryl. Daryl rushed forward and ripped him out his chair by his shirt. Daryl drew his fist back fast and punched Ryan in the jaw. Ryan's head snapped back as blood started to flow from his mouth. Daryl drew back to hit him again when a shock went through him a second before everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Daryl, wake up, buddy." Daryl heard someone's voice saying. He was being shaken slightly. Daryl groaned and opened his eyes.

" What the fuck happen?" He asked as he looked up at Shane's face.

" You punch Ryan, knocked out a few of his teeth than you got tased. Some of the guys on the force came and got me. You're in jail but Ryan said I can take you home." Shane said. Daryl ran his hand over his face than sat up. " What the hell you punch him for?"

" Can you just take me home?" Daryl asked.

" You want to talk about it?" Shane asked as he drove Daryl's truck through town.

" No." Daryl said. His arm was resting on the doorsill and his head was in his hand.

" Jillian gonna be pissed?" He asked.

" She best not be there. I told her to go to Dale's. I don't want to see her for a bit." Daryl said. Shane glanced at him than at the road.

" You guys have fight or something?" He asked.

" Yeah. She's been tricking me to get her pregnant, slipping me this medicine that makes me all hard and sexed up." As Daryl said it, he started to realize something. He hadn't been sexed up, he hadn't been harder than normal. In fact, he hadn't felt the way he had when he had been tricked into drinking the water. He groaned and laid his head back. " I think I fucked up."

They pulled in to the house and noticed the front door was hanging open. Daryl got out of the truck faster than Shane and almost ran into the house. He stopped in the hallway, a scene before him freezing him to his spot. He heard Shane come up behind him. Shane sucked in his breath and swore. He called out to Jillian but got no answer.

" I'll go to Dale's, see if she's there. Maybe she was just pissed." Shane said. He patted Daryl's shoulder than walked out.

The table they ate out was flipped over. The chairs were knocked over as well. The little side table they had in the hallway was also tripped over. The picture frames they on it were smashed all over the floor. She hadn't done that, she couldn't have been strong enough to flip over the table. There was a trail of glass leading down the hallway and out the front door. She wasn't at Dale's. She was taken. She was gone.


	29. Chapter 29

_* Please Review! *_

Daryl sat on the couch, leaning forward, his arms on his knees, hands linked together while the group walked around the house. Andrea and Lori were cleaning up the glass while Shane and Rick were straighten up the table and chairs. Dale was making everyone coffee. Daryl had found Hunter behind the couch. The puppy's hair was up and he was growling. It took Daryl a few minutes to get him to come out. Now the dog was laying on the couch, head in Daryl's lap. He won't leave Daryl's side.

" We have to go to Ryan." Andrea said.

" He's the one who had her taken." Daryl said.

" Now how sure are we about that?" Rick asked.

Daryl leaned back and covered his eyes with his hands. As everyone cleaned up, they listen to Daryl as he told them about the hormone laced water and the drops Ryan had given Jillian. He told them about the effects the water had had on both him and Jillian. He told them about Nick, the guy from his work who completely disappeared and never turned up again. It was that comment that made Daryl's head snap up.

" I know who can find her." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl drove his truck to his boss's, Ron's, house. If anyone would know where to find Jillian it would be him. He seemed to know everything about the town. Rick and Shane were driving in Rick's car behind the truck. Daryl was gripping the steering wheel, trying to get a hold of himself. The last thing he needed to do was to flip on the man he needed to help him. He shook his head as his mouth tighten. His words to Jillian were flying through his head. All he could see was the look of hurt on her pretty face and the tears slipping down her cheeks.

" Oh fuck me." He whispered as he brought his elbow to the door frame. He started rubbing his bottom lip. " Fuckin stupid ass." He said to himself. If he had only listened to her, if he had only taken the time to think, she would still be there. She'd still be at their house.

When they pulled up to Ron's house, Daryl grabbed his cross bow and almost jumped out of the truck. Ron was sitting the grass but had stopped the mower when he saw the two vehicles pull into his drive way. He took his hat off and swept his arm across his brow to wipe the sweat. He smacked the hat on his leg as Daryl stormed towards him.

" Well hey, Daryl. You need something?" He asked. Daryl raised his cross bow up and pointed it at him, making Ron raise his hands.

" Where is she?" He asked.

" Who?" Ron asked as Rick and Shane hurried over to them.

" Jillian! Ryan took her and I want her back!" He yelled. " I know you know where he takes people so I want to know where she is so I can get her back!" Ron looked from each man and back again.

" I think we should go in." Ron said. " There are things I should tell you but not in the open."

" Get in my truck. We're going to my house." Daryl snapped.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dale, Rick, Shane, Andrea, Lori, Daryl and Ron were sitting around the big dining room table once they got back to Daryl's place. Dale had given everyone a cup of coffee but Daryl. He wasn't speaking to anyone, his eyes locked on Ron's face. Ron was staring into his cup, completely aware everyone was waiting for him to speak.

" There is a place, outside of town about 50 miles from here. Whenever someone goes against Ryan's words or opens their mouth about things Ryan doesn't want to get out, they are taken to this place." Ron started slowly.

" What is it? Like a refugee camp?" Rick asked.

" You could say that. But it's more like of a refugee cave. They are taken there, giving nothing to help them survive and are told that if they try and come back to town, they will be shot on sight." Daryl's hands tighten on his pants. Andrea was sitting beside him and noticed his tension. She placed her hand on one of his. To her surprise, he grasp it and held tightly.

" So we just go to the cave and get her." Shane said.

" That isn't all that happens." Ron said. He glanced up at Daryl. " Have you checked your entire house?"

" I ain't been upstairs." Daryl said.

" You should go and check. Ryan's soldiers have a sick sense of humor. They always leave something behind to warn other members of the house against talking." Ron said.

" Like what?" Dale asked. Daryl pushed his chair away and walked away to check their room.

" It's different for every person. Sometimes they take the shirt off of the person they are taken, slash it up than leave it behind, sometimes they cut the person and leave blood behind, sometimes it's a shoe, just depends on their mood." Ron said.

Daryl's heart was slamming as he walked slowing into their room. Their bed was made but in the middle of the bed, under the blankets was a bump. He swallowed hard as he walked over to the bed. His hands were shaking as he reached out and took a hold of the blankets. He carefully pulled them back and found a pillow was placed in the center of the bed.

" What is it?" Andrea's voice came to him from the doorway. Daryl sat down and reached out to the pillow.

" They cut her hair." He said softly as he picked up her hair. It had been cut and tied to together with one of her rubber bands. He laid the long cut pony tail on his lap. His hands ran down it, feeling the softness in his fingers. " They cut it." He said.

" Ron said he knows how to get us out of the city without anyone knowing." Andrea said. She started towards him. Daryl stared at her hair, continuing to run his hands over it. " He used to be one of Ryan's soldiers. He knows where the cave is."

" I wanna leave tonight." Daryl said. She nodded.

" We figured as much. We are going to have to walk so everyone is packing backpacks with supplies." Andrea said. " Daryl, there's more you should know." She said softly. " Ron said the soldiers are allowed to do whatever they want to the people they take out of the city. They can beat them up, cut them, or..." When her words trailed off Daryl looked up at her. There were tears in her eyes.

" Say it." Daryl said softly.

" Ron said he heard talk. He's friends with some of the soldiers still. They have talked before about her, about the things they'd do to her if you weren't around." She said. " Things they'd do to the three of us girls if they could." Daryl looked back at Jillian's hair.

" Are you trying to tell me they might have raped her?" Daryl asked.

Cold ground rested against her cheek. The smell of dirt greeted her as she came to her senses. She moaned and rolled to her back. Soft hands started rubbing her head and soothing words were started. Jillian opened her eyes and looked around. She pushed herself into a sitting position quickly and scooted away from the people in front of her until her back hit a dirt wall.

" We won't hurt you." A woman said softly. Jillian looked at all the dirty faces that were staring at her as the days events flooded back to her. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.


	30. Chapter 30

_* Please Review! I changed the distance from 15 miles to 50 miles, just so you know!*_

Daryl slung his crossbow over his back then his backpack against his other side. He had taken Hunter to Lori and Rick's. He rubbed the puppy's head as he crouched down. Hunter was trying to lick his hands as Daryl passed them over his head. The puppy whined as he knew Daryl was leaving him behind. Hunter hadn't left Daryl's side since he found Jillian missing.

" I'm goin to get her. Gonna bring Mommy home, I promise." Daryl said softly to his dog.

" Daryl, you ready?" Rick asked. Daryl, Rick, Shane, Andrea, and Ron were all going to look for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian sat huddled up the fire in the small cave. There were almost 25 people living in the tiny area. They had been sleeping on the dirt floor and eating what ever they could find. She wasn't talking to anyone. She felt numb as the events of the day flowed over her. She refused to allow the tears to fall from her eyes. She kept hearing Daryl's voice in her head, telling her he didn't want to see her.

Images of him throwing the pans across the room haunted her. How could she have forgotten about those drops? It was hard to believe one tiny bottle had flipped her world completely upside down. Now she was lost with no idea were she was because the soldiers had knocked her out as soon as they took her out of the house. She had woke up a few times during which all 4 of them had had their way with her.

She was stuck in a cave with people she didn't know and she was never going to see Daryl again. She closed her eyes and tried to image him sitting beside her, his arm around her shoulders. He would never know what had happen to her. He'd never know she was kidnapped. It pained her to think he might think she just walked out, that she had just decided to leave him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The group kept the wall surrounding the town against their back. The cover of darkness and their dark clothes made it almost impossible to see them. Ron was leading the way with Daryl behind him. Ron had agreed to help them find her because he was tired of Ryan. He didn't agree with what Ryan was doing and how he ran the town. He couldn't believe Ryan had taken someone from a group as big as Rick's. He thought Ryan was getting to high and mighty. They were going to bring back Jillian and the others than tell the town what he had been doing. There would be an upraising but it had to happen.

Ron lead the group to a door that was partial hidden by some bushes. They pushed it open carefully and started slipping out without notice. Rick was the last one in the row so he closed it quietly behind him. They started running silently through the woods. Everyone had a weapon up and looking around to make sure they weren't caught by the soldiers or any walkers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian laid on the floor of the cave, staring into the fire. Memories of her life with him flowed through her. People in the camp had been trying to reach her. They gave her little bits of the food they had found. A few of the men had fastened homemade spears and managed to kill a few squirrels and rabbits but she couldn't eat any of the meat. It reminded her too much of him.

_" You're cheating!" Jillian yelled to Daryl. He laughed from his spot across the table._

_" I am not." He said. They were playing spades and he was killing her._

_" Yes you are!" She said. " Stop fucking laughing at me!" _

_" I can't help it. You're so funny when you get mad." Daryl said. Jillian swept her arm across the table, sending the cards flying to the ground. She climbed onto the table and crawled over to him. She grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him to her. Her legs coming to rest on either side of him._

_" I said stop it." She said softly, her face inches from his._

_" Make me." He said as he smiled up at her. _

_He let her pull him up out of his chair. She continued pulling him towards her as she laid backwards on top of the table. He climbed on top of her with a grin. She started working her hips against him as they started to make out slowly. He put one hand into her hair while her hands were at his neck. He moved his free hand to her panties. It was evening and she was only wearing a shirt and her panties. _

_He ran his knuckles up and down her center slowly, pulling a moan from her. He moved his hand to undo his pants and open them up. He slipped himself out of his boxers while they continued to make out. Once he was free, he moved back to her panties. He pushed them aside than pushed inside her, making her pull her mouth from his. She arched her head back and gasped. He moved his mouth to her neck, raining soft, slow kisses against her skin as he made his thrusts slow and hard. Her hands moved to his hips. She grabbed a hold of his boxers as she rode through his movements._

_" I love you." He groaned into her neck. _

_" I love you." She moaned. _

_He pulled out of her and guided her to turned over. She came up on her knees as he moved her panties aside. She gripped the edge of the table as he came into her again. Her forehead was resting against the table as he started moving again. He kept one hand on her hip and the other went to her shoulder. He watched himself disappear inside her than reappear again. She moaned his name as she picked up their pace. He tilted his head up towards the ceiling and closed his eyes so he could completely enjoy the sensations she was giving him. She threw her head back and it was all over for her. The sound of her orgasm rolled through him, triggering his own. He panted as their movements slowed._

XXXXXXXXXX

The hike to the cave was going to take the group 16 hours to make. They had to move slowly since it was dark. Daryl was staring down his cross bow as he pushed forward. He didn't want to stop until he reached the cave but he had agreed with Rick on stopping for the night. Daryl knew it was hard to track and hike through the night so they decided to hike until they were far enough away from the town that they could make camp and not been seen. They hiked for four hours and it midnight when they finally stopped.

Daryl was sitting in front of the fire, his knees bent and his arms resting on his knees. He was staring into the fire, lost in his own thoughts. He was praying she was at the cave, praying they hadn't decided to take her somewhere else. The second he saw her, he was going to scope her up and hold her for hours. He was going to check over her body, check for any bruises or wounds they might have given her than he was beg her to forgive him for the way he reacted. He was going to beg her to forgive him for what he had said.

" What are we going to do if we don't find her?" Shane whispered to Rick. " How are we going to rein him in?"

" I'm not sure we will be able to. If she's not there, there's no way he will leave in the woods without her. If she's dead, he will rain his anger down on the town." Rick whispered.

" He is going to lose his mind." Shane whispered. " If she isn't there, I'll stay out with him until we find her. You can go home. You shouldn't be away from Lori and Carl for long."

" We need to just hope she's alive and where Ron thinks she's going to be." Rick whispered. " That's all we can do for now."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl lay in his tent with his arms behind his head. He was staring at the roof of the tent with thoughts whipping around in his head. He knew Rick and Shane thought he hadn't heard them talking but he had. They were right, he would lose his mind if he found her dead. He would go back to town and kill Ryan and any mother fucker who got in his way. If she wasn't in the cave, he would search for her until he took his last breath or he found her.

_" Daryl, please, just smile for me." Jillian said. She had brought a camera home one day and wanted to take pictures of them._

_" I don't smile." He said. _

_" Okay, you give me the nastiest look you can." She said. _

_Daryl narrowed his eyes and frowned at the camera. She giggled and snapped the shot of him. He was laying on the bed and she was standing over him. She laid down beside him and made him hold the camera up. She pressed her lips to his cheek while he kept his mean face. He snapped the picture of them. _

_They had taken a few more pictures that night. In one of them, they were both both staring, straight faced into the camera. Another one they were both giving mean faces and a few others she had gotten him to smile. She took a few pictures of him and his truck. One of them he was sitting on the bed of the truck and she flashed him but instead of just seeing her tits and stomach, he saw that she had drawn a face on herself. She had colored in her tits to look like eyes and than drew a smile across her stomach. When he started to laugh, she dropped her shirt and snapped some pictures of him. Her favorite pictures from that was him sitting with his ankles linked together, his hand on his chin and a huge smile on his face. She was always doing things like that. She was silly and wasn't scared to make herself look stupid. She was always finding new ways to make him laugh or to pull pranks on him. He loved their playful relationship._

_She had framed all the pictures they had taken and they were placed in different places around their house._

Daryl sighed and turned onto his side. He stared at what would be her side of the bed. He reached out and ran his hand down the empty side of his ' bed '. Maybe he deserved this, maybe he deserved to lose her. Maybe he never had the right to have her in the first place. She was smart, beautiful and loved him with all that she was. She was the only person in his entire life that accepted him as he was. She made him feel like he was worth something, like he was the most amazing man she had ever meant and maybe he didn't deserve that.


	31. Chapter 31

_* Please Review! Thanks for all the adds! I just hope you guys start reviewing!*_

The group set out again around 8 in the morning. Daryl hadn't a word to anyone. He hardly slept the night before, images of her had kept his up. He wondered where she was sleeping and if she was warm. He couldn't stop thinking how scared she must have been. She could take care herself but that didn't bring him much comfort. She out there somewhere with just the clothes on her back and no weapons. When he left her at their house she had been wearing jeans and a tee shirt. The days were warm but the nights were cold.

XXXXXX

Jillian sat against the wall with her knees drawn up. She was cold and didn't want to move. A few people had tried to talk to her again but she just couldn't talk. Her whole body was in shock and she was numb. Her thoughts were wild and she didn't seem to be able to get a handle on anything. How did this happen to her, this couldn't really be happening. She laid down on the floor and stared into the fire again.

The sound of shouting reached Jillian from her spot against the wall of the cave. She hadn't even realized she had fallen sleep. She shivered and pulled her legs closer to her until she was laying in a ball. The voices started to flow over her, making her open her eyes. She sat up slowly and started rubbing her eyes. Someone was coming towards her, someone holding a cross bow up and pointed. She dropped her hands from her eyes and stood up slowly.

" Jillian!" Daryl's voice rang through the cave. She took a step back, it couldn't be him, it was just a dream. But the dream stopped walking as he reached the fire. His arms slowly dropped as the dream's blue eyes took in her body.

" Are you real?" She whispered as she placed her hands against her stomach. ' This isn't real, this is a dream, he's not here because I'm never going to see him again.' She told herself.

He took her in, his stomach dropping. Her hair sat just below her shoulders, the front a little longer than the back. She was pale and there was dirt on her face from sleeping on the cave floor. He wasn't sure of what to do. He couldn't tell if she was mad at him or not. He dropped the crossbow to his side and started towards her again. He didn't stop until he was standing right in front of her.

" I'm sorry." He said. Her hands came up and her finger tips barely touched his chest.

" You're really here." She whispered. Her finger tips moved to his shoulders than his bare arms.

" I'm sorry." He said again. He brought his hand to her cheek. She closed her eyes as his fingers slipped into her hair.

" They cut my hair." She whispered as fresh tears hit her eyes.

" It will grow back." He promised. Her hands moved from him to her hair. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. " Are you hurt?" She nodded than shook her head.

" I don't know." She said.

They moved towards each other at the same time. Her arms went around his chest while his moved around her shoulders. He pulled her against him and held her tightly. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on the top of her head. She closed her eyes and allowed his warmth to over take her. She didn't even noticing the other people in the cave. She didn't pay attention to the plans that were being made. All she could hear was the beating of his heart and the sound of him breathing.

" I thought I'd never see you again." She said softly.

" I'm sorry. I was dick. I should have listened to you." He said.

" I never drugged you." She said. He nodded.

" I know." He said. She shivered into him more.

" I'm cold." She said. He pulled away but took a hold of her wrist. He dropped the backpack than crouched down. He opened it up and pulled out a blanket he had packed. He finally let go of her as he stood up. He wrapped the blanket around her shoulders than pulled her against him again. " How did you find me?"

" Ron brought us. What happen when I left?"

" You were only gone maybe 25 minutes when these men just burst into the house and rushed me. I tried to fight them. Hunter was going to crazy. One of the men kicked him. Than I'm not sure what happen. I was grabbed from behind and someone started dragging me down the hallway. Than a cloth went over my mouth and I blacked out." She explained. He pulled away and started rubbing her arms.

" What do you remember next?" He asked. She shook her head as a tear slipped down her cheek. He swept one of his thumbs across her cheek. " You don't remember anythin?"

" I do but I don't want to tell you." She whispered. His heart stopped.

" Did they touch you?" He asked. She closed her eyes.

She remember waking up and found she was being carried. Someone laid her down on the ground than she felt tugging at her pants. She pulled opened her eyes to see a few guys standing around her with grins. Her eyes rolled back in her head than. The next thing she knew her body was rocking. She forced her eyes open again and saw a man moving over her.

" You like that, bitch?" He hissed in her face. Her eyes shut again, she was too tired to keep them open.

" She likes it! You can tell she likes it cuz she's a whore!" Another voice reached her. She turned her head as the man above her picked up his pace.

When he was done, another man took his place, than other and a other, each taking their turn inside her. When they were down, they fixed her pants than she was lifted and tossed over some one's shoulder. She tried to open her eyes again but she couldn't. She felt the tears sliding down her cheeks and hitting the ground as she was carried and placed inside of a truck.

XXXXXXXXX

Andrea sat beside her by the fire why Daryl made them a bed. They were going to stay in the cave until morning than start making more plans on what to do. She hadn't spoken much to anyone. Andrea was rubbing her free hand through Jillian's hair as she stared at her friend. Daryl kept stealing glances at her. Rick, Shane, and Ron were sharing some of the food their had brought with the members of the cave. Andrea was trying to whispered to her but Jillian wasn't responding.

After Daryl made up their bed, he moved to the two girls. He crouched down in front of Jillian and took her hands. When she didn't look at him he put one hand under her chin. He tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes but she closed them quickly. Andrea pulled away and got up to leave them alone. Daryl sighed but kept a hold of her.

" Please look at me." He said. She bit her lip and shook her head. " Jilly, please don't be mad at me anymore." She opened her eyes than.

" I'm not mad at you." She said softly.

" Than why won't you look at me?" He asked. She shook her head again.

" Can we just go to sleep?" She asked. He sighed but took her hands. He pulled her up and over to the bed he had made them.

" Lay down and I'll be back." He said.

She watched as he walked over to Rick and Shane. She sat on the blankets and took her shoes off. She laid them by his backpack and slipped under the covers. She closed her eys and inhaled deeply. His scent washed over her, causing more tears to spring to her eyes. Daryl had a smell to him, something was strictly Daryl. It was a mixture of smoke, and the woods. Every though they had been living in a house since they came to the town, the smell of the woods was always with him, it came out of his pores.


	32. Chapter 32

_* Please Review! Okay so if you want to hear the song Daryl wrote for Jillian it's called Without you and it's by Usher. I heard it for the first time today and I love it. I just needed to work it into my story.*_

Daryl stood, facing her, holding onto the straps of his cross bow with Rick, Shane, Ron and some the cave members talked. He was barely listening to the plans being made. He was watching her as she snuggled into the blankets. She looked so lost, he didn't know what to do. She had been through so much. She just lost their baby, he flipped out on her, she was kidnapped and he was sure they had done something more to her, he wasn't sure how to pull her through everything. He was out of element.

" Jillian." Daryl said softly. She looked at him from the cocoon of blankets she had made for herself. He was crouched down by the blankets, holding a piece of paper out to her. " Take it, please. You read it while I'm talkin to Rick." Her hand snaked out and took it from him. He nodded than stood up and walked away. Jillian turned over so her back was to the group. She unfolded the paper and began to read.

_I wanted to give you something to make you understand how I feel cuz you know I ain't good with words. I couldn't sleep last night and neither could Andrea so I started talking to her. She remembered a song that she loved and she told me the words to it. She helped me write them down for you. Daryl_

I can't win, I can't reign

I will never win this game

Without you.

I am lost I am vain

I will never be the same

Without you

I won't run, I won't fly

I will never make it by

Without you.

I can't rest, I will fight

All I need is you and I

I can't erase, so I'll take the blame

But I can't accept that we're

Estrange

I can't quit now, this can't be right

I can't take one more sleepless night

If you're not here, I'm paralyzed

I can't look, I'm so blind

Lost my heart, I lost my mind

Without You

Cause I am lost,

I will never be the same

Without you

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl crawled under the blankets with her after he spoke with the other guys. He was dead tired and he could see she was tired too. She turned to face him and they meant eyes. Her were red rimmed and he could knew she had been crying. So much had happen between them the past couple of weeks that he wasn't sure what she was thinking anymore.

" I can't believe you found me." She whispered.

" I will always find you." He whispered.

" What you wrote was beautiful." She whispered. He felt his face flush. He hasn't been sure about giving it to her but Andrea assured him it would move her, that it would be just what she needed to hear. She also swore to never tell anyone else about it.

" I didn't make it up." He said, dropped his eyes from her face.

" I don't care. It came from your heart." She said. He meant her eyes again.

" It's a song from someone I don't know but I meant every word." He said.

" Will you always want me?" She asked in a way that made his breath stop. He brought his hands to her. He put his right hand on her neck and started tracing her face with his left hand.

" Always." He said as he let his finger tips go over her chin, cheeks, lips, and forehead. " I love you."

" Will you hug me?" She asked. He gathered her to him as soon as the words left her mouth. He put both arms around her and tucked her into him. One of her small legs came to rest in between his. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head. She closed her eyes as took a deep breath in.

" I ain't ever gonna let you go." He whispered.

" I was raped, 4 times." She whispered. Daryl's eyes flew open as his entire body tensed. He was staring at the wall behind her. She pulled away and looked at him. His eyes were dark and his face was hard. He looked at her.

" When we get to town, we gonna round up every solider there and you gonna tell me who did." He said.

" What are you going to do?" She asked.

" I'm gonna kill every last fucker that laid his hands on you." Daryl said.


	33. Chapter 33

_* Please Review! Are you guys ready? The end is coming! It's bittersweet for me!*_

Daryl felt her shift in her sleep and his arms tighten around her. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. They were chest to chest. She was clutching his shirt and one of her legs was in between his, nestled right against his balls. Her face was tilted up so he brought one hand to it. He brushed his knuckles against her cheek than ran his hand through her hair. Jillian's eyes open and she blinked.

" You alright?" He whispered. She nodded.

" I miss our bed." She whispered. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

" Soon, Babe." He whispered. She tighten her hold on his shirt and moved closer to him. She rubbed her face against his chest.

" I was going to drug you." She sighed than looked back up at him. " I went to Ryan because I wanted a baby so bad I couldn't think. I was hurting so much that I thought if I got pregnant again it would fix everything. He gave me the drops and my mind was made up. But when you got home, when I saw you, I just couldn't do it."

" You ain't got to explain. You didn't do nothin" He said.

" Yeah, I do. I made us dinner and you said you were thinking about us having another baby, remember?" She asked. He nodded. " And I realized that I wanted to plan on having a baby with you. I want us to make the decision together, not force you into it. So I put the drops away when you were walking Hunter. I was planning on getting rid of them but then I forgot."

" I should have asked you about it." He said as he turned to his back. He put his left arm behind his head and pulled her to him with his right one. " It's my fault this shit happen to you." She rested her head against his chest.

" It's both our faults." She said.

" Let's just sleep, Babe. We got a big day tomorrow." Daryl said.

In the morning, the men in both groups came together to firm up their plans. Daryl shook hands with Nick and was glad to see the man was fine. People where unsure about trying to get back into town but they needed everyone for the plan to work. Daryl was standing with his back to the opening of the cave. He was holding on the straps of his cross bow again. He looked up and caught Jillian's eyes. She was coming towards him.

She had changed into the clothes he had brought her so she was wearing fresh jeans and a tight, long sleeve dark gray shirt. She had pulled her hair back the best she could. She was holding her arms against her, her hands grasping herself. She looked up at him and smiled slightly than dropped her eyes. He sighed, looking at her gave him a mixture of emotions that he didn't understand. He loved her fiercely and would do anything to protect her, that was something he wasn't used too. Anger was the feeling he was used to having and he was experiencing it like never before. Anger at himself for what he did to her, for what he caused to happen, anger at Ryan for what he had done to her, and anger at the men who dared to touch her, dared to touch what belonged to Daryl Dixon.

" Are you okay?" She asked when she reached him. Her hands came to his chest. He hadn't realized he had been clutching his fists. He put his arm around her shoulders as he looked down at her. He kissed the top of her head. She closed her eyes and put her arms around his waist. She rested her head against his chest.

" So that's it then?" Rick was saying. Daryl started rubbing his chin against the top of her head.

" That's it. We would pack up and head out." Shane said.

It was 10 in the morning when the group started heading back. Everyone finally agreed to go. 31 people were going to have to sneak back into the town. Once they got into town, the people from the cave were going to spilt up. Some where going to go to Rick's house, some to Andrea and Dale's, some to Daryl and Jillian's, some to Shane and Glenn's and some to Ron's. It was going to be about 1 or 2 in the morning when they got back into town so everyone was going to rest up than march into town. Ryan could brush a few people under the rug but he and the rest of the town won't be able to dismiss a group of 31 people.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jillian held onto the back of Daryl's shirt as they moved through the woods. Everyone was on alert of walkers and soldiers. The group moved at a steady pace, hardly stopping at all. The plan was set and steady. The town was going to change. It had too. Ryan had no idea what or who he had messed with. When he took Jillian, he didn't really understand what he was doing. Daryl didn't just love her, didn't just want her, he needed her. He was going to kill for her.

The town came into view, making everyone tense up. Ron had a key to the door they had snuck out of so he quickly unlocked it and everyone filed in. The group split and the plans to meet had been made. Under the cover of darkness people were moved to the houses and settled in. First thing most of did was shower and eat.

5 people were staying at Jillian's and Daryl's. Beds had been made in the basement and living room. Showers where taken and food was eaten and everyone was settling in for their big day the next day. Their house had three bathrooms. There was one in Jillian and Daryl's room, one on the ground level of the house and another in the basement. Jillian was the last one to take a shower.

She had her eyes closed as the water flowed down her back. Daryl carefully walked into their bathroom and shut the door. The sound made her jump and opened her eyes. He leaned against the counter, his arms crossed of his chest. His head was tilted as he looked at her. Her hands went to her hair right away as their eyes locked together.

He brought his hands to his shirt and pulled it over his head, letting it drop to the floor. He pulled his wife beater off then leaned down and undid his laces. She watched as he kicked off his shoes. He brought his eyes to her again and started undoing his belt. Jillian bit her lip watching him. Would he still want her, even though he knew what had happen to her? He pulled his jeans off, saving the boxers for last. He walked over to the shower and shred them before he opened the door.

" Let me wash you." He said softly as he moved to her back.

Jillian closed her eyes as his hands moved into her hair. The back of her hair reached her shoulders, the front was just past. She knew she was going to have to cut it even shorter to even it out and was not looking forward to it. It wasn't about the length of her hair although she loved it long. She was upset because seeing it shorter was going to be a continual remainder of what had happen to her.

Daryl's hands gathered her hair up and worked the shampoo through it. His hands were strong against her scalp, pulling the tension out of her. She had her eyes closed and sighed loudly. He couldn't stop himself from watching the extra shampoo slide down her back and over her ass. He loved her ass, loved the way it looked and felt against him. He was growing harder by the minute and he accidentally nudged her.

" Ah, sorry." He said as he tried to shift away from her. She backed up into him more. " Jillian, don't. I'm tryin to wash you up. Puttin your hot ass on me ain't helpin me." He almost growled. She laughed softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Her fingers lightly touched his chin as they made out and moved against each other. He had finished washing her than brushed her hair before he let himself have her. It was the longest 15 minutes of his life. Now he finally had her under him, he was inside her as far as he could get and her taste was filling his mouth. His hands were buried into her hair, pulling it the way she liked. She pulled her mouth away from his causing him to open his eyes.

" I love the way you look when you're cumming." He whispered as her mouth fell opened. She squeezed her eyes shut and moaned as her orgasm washed over her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan was laying in his bed, staring the ceiling. Daryl had disappeared and that made him nervous. Daryl was a dangerous man, he could see that. If he was lucky, Daryl left town as soon as he saw Jillian was gone. He could searching for her as long as he wanted, he'd never find her. The longer he searched the woods, the longer he was out of Ryan's sights. Maybe Ryan would put a shot on sight order on Daryl's head. He smiled to himself in the darkness.


	34. Chapter 34

_* Please Review! Again, thanks for the add to your list! But could you guys review more? Thanks for the members that are reviews faithfully!*_

In the morning, Daryl woke to the sounds of her moving around in the bathroom. He ran his hand over his face than pushed the blankets off him. He stood up and grabbed his boxers from the floor. He pulled them up than went into their bathroom. She was sitting on the edge of the tub, her hands gripping it. She was staring at the floor.

" You alright?" He asked. She jumped and looked up at him. She nodded so he went to the sink to brush his teeth. He looked at her through the mirror.

" I'm kind of nervous. I kind of wish we didn't have to do this." She said. " I don't think I'm ready to see those guys." He sighed as he put his toothbrush into his mouth. He watched her as he worked. She was staring at the floor and was wearing a pair of panties, socks and one of his wife beaters. She hardly ever went without socks, even sleeping in them and sometimes having sex in them. When he asked her why she had laughed and said she just loved wearing socks. She could be completely naked but if she was wearing socks, she was comfortable. He had smiled because she looked cute when she ran around their house in only socks.

Daryl leaned down and spit than turned the water on. He watched her as he raised out his toothbrush. She had pulled her hair back again. He turned around and moved towards her. He crouched down in front of her and put his hands on either side of her thighs. They locked eyes but neither one spoke. Sometimes they didn't need to speak to understand what each other was saying. Right then she knew he was telling her she was strong enough to handle anything and he knew she was telling him she was scared.

" Do you remember when I went after Ed?" She asked softly. He nodded.

" Course I do. You had just fucked the hell outta me in my truck than went after him like hell on wheels. Fuckin hot." He said. She didn't smile at his attempt to make her laugh.

" You remember when I went into the tent and I told you I felt like I was losing my mind? You remember that I said I felt like I was losing it?" She asked. He let his hands slide up to her panties. He started rubbing his fingers inside the small waist band.

" I told you that you ain't gotta have it together all the time and you weren't losin it." He said.

" Could you tell me that again?" She asked.

" You ain't losin it. You ain't gotta have it all together all the time." He said. " You remember when I had to kill Merle on that roof top?" He asked. She smiled slightly, choosing to use his words.

" Course I do. After you shot him, you fucked the hell out of me against the building, fucking hot." She said. He nodded.

" Only thing that kept me from jumpin off that roof was you standin there, being there for me. When we see them today, remember that. Before you go jumpin off that roof, remember I'm standin there, I'm bein there for you." He said. She sighed and they staired at each other again.

' I love you with all that I am.' She told him with her eyes. He nodded.

' You are all that I am.' He answered.

" Guess he just didn't understand what it meant to mess with us. Neither one of us take shit laying down." She said.

" That's why we meant to be together. Both mean as hell and fight for our lives." He said.

XXXXXXXX

Everyone meant up Daryl's place and split up into the cars and trucks. Rick fit 9 people into his car, 11 went into Daryl's, 5 went in Shane's and 6 went into Ron's. They were going to drive to the center of town, pile out of the cars and wait to see what happen. They knew word would get to Ryan that a large group of people were gathering and he'd come. Once he saw who was gathering, things would go down.

As they drove, Jillian was sitting in between Daryl and his co-worker, Nick. She had a death grip on Daryl's pant leg. Tension was rolling off Daryl. He put his hand over hers and they held tightly to each other. She rested her head against his shoulder. He squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her. He kissed the top of her head and sighed.

' I'm gonna fuck shit up.' He told her through his touch.

' I'm right beside you.' She said back.

XXXXXXXXXXX

" What do you mean there are people just sitting around in the town center?" Ryan asked his chief of police, Chris. The man shifted his weight.

" It's a group of 30 some. Rick and Shane are there so is that Daryl and Jillian." Ryan's breath caught.

" Jillian? Are you sure it's her?" He asked.

" Yeah. There's something else. Almost everyone we have gotten rid of is with them." Chris said quietly.

" This is a joke. There is no way he could have found her and brought back all those people without me knowing. No way." Ryan said, more to himself. " It's not possible." He looked up at Chris, his heart pounding in his chest. He had underestimated Daryl and his little group.

" What are we going to do? If the towns people find out what we have been doing, that we have been getting rid of people and forcing others to get pregnant, we are going to have a real problem on our hands. People are going to revolt against us." Chris said.

" Get everyone together, I want everyone locked and loaded but no one fires a shot. We need to get them to shot at us first. I want Daryl and Jillian dead by the time this is through. If nothing else, if we can't kill both, then kill one or the other. He might have found her out in the wild but he can't bring her back if she is dead and she will be easy to control if he is dead." Ryan said.

XXXXXXXXX

Daryl was standing by the fountain in the center of town. Jillian was facing him, her arms around his waist. Daryl's arms were around her shoulders. Word was traveling fast about the crowd and more people were arriving. Some people were being reunited with loved ones. Ryan had been careful, only choosing people to dismiss that had either no family or only one or two family members and those members talked, they were dealt with. Suddenly Daryl's arms tighten on her, making Jillian close her eyes.

" They are comin." He said as he watched the line of police cars coming down the road.

" You ready for this?" Rick asked as he came up to Daryl's left side.

" Did you forget who you're talking too?" Shane asked from Daryl's right side.

" He fucked with the wrong family." Daryl said.


	35. Chapter 35

_* Please Review! *_

Ryan stared through the windshield of his car as they drove up to the center of town. He was riding passenger side with Chris driving. Chris was cursing and wring his hands against the steering wheel. He was shifting in his position in his seat. Ryan was tapping his door handle, trying to gather his thoughts. How could he save his position, how could he get out of this and still be in charge? He was angry, his stomach hurt with his anger. How dare they test him like that?

" What are we going to do?" Chris asked nervously. " They are all there."

" Shut the fuck up and get it together!" Ryan snapped as Chris stopped the car. " We are going into damage control right now. The towns people trust us, not them. We just have to make them look like they are lying."

" How the hell are we going to do that? Almost everyone we have kicked out is here." Chris said. " We have to admit what we have been doing?"

" Do you know what they will do to us if they find everything out? They will kick us out! Do you want to go out into the world again? You won't make it five minutes because you're a bitch!" Ryan snapped. " Now shut the fuck up and let me do the talking!"

Jillian let go of Daryl and turned around. He moved so he was standing partially in front of her. She was standing beside Rick. She took a hold of Daryl's shirt as her stomach dropped. Memories started to flow through her as the men from Ryan's caravan started to get out of the car. Their faces and voices filled her. She expected to be scared at the site of them but instead, she was angry. She tugged on Daryl's shirt. He glanced to his side at her.

" Those men walking behind Ryan, those four are the men who raped me." She said as she came up to his back. Daryl brought his arm behind him and took a hold of her pant leg. He narrowed his eyes as he looked back at Ryan. His muscles started to tense up.

" Stay behind me." Daryl ordered. Rick moved up to Daryl's side again so he was partially covering Jillian too. Daryl and Rick looked at each other and nodded before they looked away. Jillian looked down Daryl's back and noticed he had a gun tucked into his waist band.

" Well, what do we have here?" Ryan asked.

" Hey there Jillian, remember me?" A man called out. The other three men behind Ryan snickered. Daryl went to move but Rick grabbed his arm.

" Let them come to us." Rick said. He glanced back at Jillian who was trying to peer over their shoulders. " You don't have to see them, Jilly." He said softly.

" I'm okay. I need to be strong, they can't know they got to me." She said. She took a hold of their shoulders and pushed them apart so she could stand in between them.

" How you doing there, Jill?" Another guy called out. Daryl was growing even more pissed, no one called her Jill but him, that was his name for her.

" You still look good as hell." Another guy called out.

" That's enough." Ryan said. Jillian brought her hands to both Daryl and Rick's arm. She looped her arms around them.

" You want to tell these people what you have been doing?" Rick asked. Ryan stopped a few yards from Rick, Jillian, Daryl, and Shane. The group of people they had brought back were standing behind the four.

" What do you mean? I have been running the town, working to keep everyone safe." Ryan said.

" You had us beat and removed from the town!" One man called out. Almost the entire town had gathered around them. Ryan smiled.

" I will admit it, I had people removed who where a threat to the safety of the town." Ryan called out as he looked around at everyone. " What else was I supposed to do? I alone am responsible for keeping all of you safe."

" How was I a threat?" Jillian asked. " I didn't do anything." Ryan kept his smile on but it was tight.

" How was I a threat?" Another woman asked as she started forward. More and more people started coming forward, asking the same question. The towns people were starting to mutter.

" Why don't you tell everyone about the water you have been spiking? How you have been making people get pregnant when they didn't want too." Jillian said.

" Didn't want too? You have it wrong, Jillian. Did you not come to me, asking me, begging me to help you get pregnant? You were two seconds away from asking me to impregnate you myself." Ryan said.

" You're a fuckin liar!" Daryl snapped.

" Oh you didn't know? You're little whore of a wife just about climbed onto my desk after me, almost begging me to fuck her right there." Ryan said.

" I know she begged me." A man to Ryan's right said.

" She moaned like a dirty hooker when I fucked her." Another man said. Shane grabbed Daryl's arm.

" She got off hard with me, flinging herself around why I was on top of her." A man to Ryan's left said.

" She begged to suck my dick after I fucked her." The last man around Ryan said. " Wanted to taste herself on me."

" You're a lying some a bitch!" Jillian yelled as she grabbed the gun from Daryl's back.

Things sped up so quickly Daryl almost couldn't understand what was happening. Jillian brought the gun up as she started forward. She started firing the gun at Ryan who took every shot. Rick and Shane brought their guns up as the men with Ryan, the men who had been talking, brought out their guns. People started screaming and ducking for cover. Daryl yelled out to her and started towards her. Gun shots rang out.

Jillian was screaming as she fired the gun until every round was gone. Ryan was laying on his back, staring straight into the sky, no longer breathing. Daryl caught her by the waist and tackled her to the ground with a groan. She looked down at him. His head on her chest and she felt warm fluid start to run her side. Ryan's men were falling, all but Chris. Jillian took a hold of Daryl's shoulders and rolled him off her.

" Motherfucker shot me." Daryl said as he grabbed his chest.

" Where? Where were you hit?" Jillian asked quickly. Her hands were roaming around him quickly. She noticed the blood starting to pool around the right side of his shirt. She yanked it open quickly.

" I can't breath." He said as he stared at the sky. Jillian put hands on his wound, trying to stop his blood.

" Rick!" She screamed out. Daryl looked at her. He brought his hand to her cheek.

" I love you." He chocked out. She looked down at him as other people started to flood his vision. "I...love...you." He repeated. She was speaking to him, everyone around him was speaking but he couldn't hear anything. He just stared at her as searing pain flowed through him. He was gasping, he couldn't catch his breath. " I...love...you, Jill." He thought he was saying but he couldn't hear himself. His eyes started to shut. He felt someone shake his head. He opened his eyes and looked up at Jillian. She had a hold of his cheeks and was crying. ' Why are you cryin?' He wanted to ask her but couldn't. He was too tired. He'd just shut his eyes for a minute. ' I love you.' His head was being shaken again. ' Stop shaking me, woman.' He thought until everything went black.

Cause I am lost,

I will never be the same

Without you.


	36. Chapter 36

_* Please Review! Only one more chapter and I'm kind of sad about it.*_

Dale held Jillian close to him. He was looking out of the window of the hospital. His hands were rubbing her back. Her arms were wrapped around his waist. No one was talking as they waited for information about Daryl. He had been rushed into surgery without even waking up again. It was thirty minutes after they arrived and no one was telling them anything.

" You guys need anything?" Shane asked softly as he came to Dale's side. He placed his hand on her lower back. " Jillian, can I get you something? I'm going to get some coffee." Jillian wiped her eyes as she pulled away.

" No, thanks." She said.

" You, Dale?" Shane asked.

" No, thanks." He said. Shane nodded and walked away. Dale looked at Jillian. " You want to sit down?" He asked. She shook her head.

" Can you ask Andrea to go to my house and pack me a bag. I'm going to sleep here with him." She said.

XXXXXXXX

_The lake water was warm and refreshing against Daryl's skin as he swam around. Jillian was holding onto his back, her legs were around his waist. Her long hair flowed around them. She let him go, making him turn around. She smiled at him a second before she slipped under the water. He smiled as he felt her hands come to his waist. She pulled him out of his boxers and into her mouth. His eyes shut and he brought his hands to her. _

_" Oh fuck." He groaned as she moved her mouth against him. His hands came to her hair. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations she was giving him. She cupped his balls with her hands and she swirled them around, intensifying the blow job she was giving him. Daryl felt his stomach clutch after a while. His eyes flew open as he started to cum in her mouth. He felt her mouth moving as she swallowed him down. He jerked as she tighten her mouth on him. " Ah, shit!" He whispered. It wasn't until she popped out of the water with a smile that he realized how long she had been under the water. "How the hell did you stay down there so long?" _

_The scene around him changed quickly. Colors swirled around him, making him dizzy. He closed his eyes and reached for Jillian. Suddenly he felt grass against his back. He opened his eyes and looked up at the blue sky. He looked to his right and found her laying beside him. She took his hand, interlacing their fingers. She looked at him and smiled._

_" What the hell happen?" Daryl asked. She shrugged her shoulders. " Why ain't you talkin?" He asked. She just smiled again. Something started stroking his left hand. He looked down at it but saw nothing touching him. He held his hand up as he looked at it._

_" Daryl." She said. He looked to his right again. " Come back to me." She said. _

_" I'm right here." He said. He looked back at his left hand again. " What the hell is touchin me?" He asked. _

_" Come back to me, please." She asked. He looked at her again._

_" What the fuck are you talkin about? I'm right here, Jill." He said._

_" Open your eyes." She whispered. He looked back to his hand. He tilted his head as he moved his fingers around. Something was rubbing his hand._

_" My eyes are open." He said._

_" Don't leave me, please. I can't make it without you." He looked at her. She was starting to fade._

_" What the hell is happenin to me?" He asked. The world around him started to shake until it to started to fade to black and than there was nothing._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian ran her fingers up and down his arm while she stared at his face. Her right hand was rubbing the top of his left hand while her left hand continued to rub his arm. She leaned down and kissed his hand. She was alone with him in his hospital room. She had asked everyone to leave them. He had been in surgery for three hours and the doctors weren't sure he was going to pull through.

" Come back to me." She whispered as she rubbed her cheek on his hand. " Just don't leave me." She whispered. She sat up and looked at him. The vent he was on was forcing his chest to rise and fall as the machine pushed the oxygen into his lungs. " I'm not leaving you until you open your eyes." His heart monitor was the only sound she was getting from him.

She stood up and leaned over his head. She pushed the hair from his face, sweeping it to the right side of his head. She smoothed it down as she smiled at him. Her eyes were burning with tears. She continued messing with his hair pushing it down and running her hands through it. She looked at his face before she touched his cheeks. She gently touched the vent that was attached to his mouth.

" Can you hear me?" She asked. " Do you know I'm here?" She sat on his bed and stared at his face. " Can you feel me touching you? You were shot, do you remember? The bullet is out now but your right lung was hit. That's why you have that tube in your mouth. It's making you breath because you won't do it on your own." She covered her mouth with her hand and started to cry than. She closed her eyes as one hand came to rest on his chest. She took a few breaths before she opened her eyes again. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. She patted his chest. " Just rest, my husband. You're going to be fine. You're strong, I know you will pull through. There isn't anything that can hold a Dixon down for long."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Something was chocking him. He tried to swallow but something was stopping him. Alarms started screaming around him. He heard Jillian's voice and she sounded like she was panicing. He needed to open his eyes. He needed to see what was wrong with his woman and what the hell was in his throat. He squeezed his hands against the blankets than started to fight everything around him. He tried to grab the closest thing to him.

" Settle down, Mr. Dixon!" Someone was saying to him. Two strong hands came down on his ankles.

" What's happening to him?" Jillian called out.

" He's chocking on the vent tube. We have to get it out." He knew that voice. That was Doctor Northman's voice. Daryl's eyes flew opened as a tube was being pulled out of his throat. He started to cough and his hands came up to push the doctor away but they were grabbed and pushed back to the bed. He looked up at Shane's face. Shane was on his right and Rick was on his left.

" Now Daryl, just calm down! Let the doctor take care of you!" He ordered.

Daryl started gasping to breath. He started coughing next and the coughing hurt his throat and his chest. Jillian was in the back of the room, locked in Dale's arm. Rick and Shane let of Daryl as Doctor Northman filled his vision. Daryl was trying to look past him. He needed to see her. Rick knew what Daryl needed. He walked over to Jillian and took her arm. He put his arm around her and led her to the bed as the doctor checked over Daryl.

She came up on his left side and took his hand. Daryl's eyes flew to her face as he squeezed her hand. She smiled even though he could see the tears in her eyes. Doctor Northman placed an oxygen over Daryl's face. He adjusted it to fit Daryl and was talking but Daryl couldn't hear him. He couldn't take his eyes from her face. She was rubbing his hand. After a few minutes, Doctor Northman made everyone leave the room. He wanted to order a few test to be run on Daryl. She sat down on his bed and swept her hand over his hair.

" Are you okay?" She asked. She brought some water to his mouth. He took a few small sips.

" What the hell happen?" He asked when she took the cup away.

" One of Ryan's men shot you in the chest. You have been in a coma for a week." She said. " I didn't think you were going to make it." He laid his head against the pillow and closed his eyes.

" I didn't know hangin out with you was gonna get me shot." He said. She laughed and wiped her eyes. " Where is Ryan?"

" He's dead. I killed him." She said. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

" And those guys?" He asked.

" Dead. Between Rick, Shane and I, they were all shot." She said.

" So who's running the town?" Daryl asked.

" Well, Rick for right now. Chris stepped down at chief of police and Rick stepped up. But we are going to hold elections to vote in the new mayor. We are going back to the way this where before the walkers." She said.

" I heard you talkin to me." Daryl said. Jillian smiled.

" I'm glad you came back to me."


	37. Chapter 37

_* Please Review! it's the end and im sad!_

Daryl was settling into the couch a week later. Jillian walked Rick and Shane to the front door and thanked them for helping her get him into the house. He was still a little unsteady walking since being in the coma for a week and from the pain medicine he was on. She shut the front door and leaned her forward against it with a sigh. She was finally going to be alone with him and they could start to put their lives back together again.

Daryl watched as she came back into the room. She smiled as she walked over to the couch. She shooed Hunter away as she perched on the edge. She sighed and smiled at him. He was laying down with a blanket over his legs. She took a hold of his arm and started rubbing it. She looked at his chest and everywhere else but at his face. He could see she was struggling with her emotions.

" I'm alright." He said. She nodded as she patted his stomach.

" Yeah, I know." She said. She smoothed the blankets over him.

" Look at me." He said. She shook her head and covered her mouth with her hand. He reached out and took a hold of her wrist. He brought his other hand to her chin and tilted her head up. " Look at me, Jill." He said. She sighed but meant his eyes. " We been through a lot."

" Yeah, we have." She said softly. He sighed.

" Made it through." He said. She smiled again.

" Yeah, we have." She said again.

" Doc said I ain't gotta to wait to have sex." He said. She pulled away and laughed.

" You did not ask him about that!" She explained. He grinned.

" Yeah, I did. Man's got needs and right now, this man needs you on top of him." He said.

" No, Daryl." She said.

" Since when do you turn down sex?" He asked. " You know how long it's been?"

" Last time we had sex was the night before you were shot, yeah, I know how long it has been." He grinned and grabbed her hips.

" Then I know you need it as bad as I do. Can't get better without it." He said as he pulled her onto his lap.

" You sure?" She asked.

" Come on, Babe. Get to riding me into health." He said with a grin. She laughed as her hands came to his shoulders.

" I don't know." She said.

" Come on, ain't nothing a good, deep dickin won't take care of." He said as he thrust his hips slightly, making her laugh again.

4 years later:

" No!" She yelled at him. Daryl slapped his hands down on the table and leaned in. A movement like that had been known to scare off people, it made people jump and run. But not her. She stared back at him with fire in her eyes.

" Yes! You gonna eat it!" He ordered. She pushed the plate again and shook her head, sending her dark hair over her shoulders.

" No!" She yelled. Daryl's mouth tighten.

" Aaliyah Elizabeth, you ain't gonna talk to Daddy like that now eat that sandwich!" He ordered.

" No, Daddy. I don't want it." She said softly. Her shoulders dropped and she looked at him with the big, bright blue eyes. He sighed and sat down across from his 3 year old.

The first month after the shot out at the town center, they had been tensed, both waiting to make sure she started her period. When she did, they had been so excited that he swung her around their bathroom. It was the only time in their relationship that they had ever been excited for her monthly job. Jillian had gotten pregnant with Aaliyah three months later.

" You gotta eat for Daddy, baby. It's lunch time." He said. She started rubbing her eyes.

" But I'm tired, Daddy." She said.

" Me too. Mama's keepin us up , ain't she?" He asked. She nodded and held her arms up. Daryl smiled and stood up. He walked around the table and swept her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into him.

" I wanna watch a movie." She said as he started for the couch.

" You want me to get your blankie?" He asked. She nodded. " You lay on the couch and Daddy'll run up to your room."

" Kay, Daddy." She said when he set her down.

He quietly jogged up the stairs and to the left. He opened the door to his daughter's room and walked over to her bed. It was so full of stuffed animals that he was never sure how she could sleep and be comfortable. He grabbed her favorite blanket and came out of her room. He looked up at his closed bedroom door. He listened in and heard Jillian sigh. He smiled than went down to settle Aaliyah down for her afternoon nap.

He went to the TV and turned on her favorite movie. Never in his life had he ever thought he'd ever watch Sleeping Beauty, hadn't even known what it was until the first time he saw it with Jillian and Aaliyah. It was Jillian's favorite childhood movie. Once the movie started he turned back to the couch. Aaliyah was laying on her side with Hunter's head on her tiny legs. She looked just like Jillian but with his eyes and his attitude. She may have only been 3 but she gave Daryl a run for his money every chance she got. He smiled as she started rubbing her eyes. He walked over to her and spread the blanket over her.

" Thank you, Daddy." She said before she yawned. He smiled and crouched down. He started rubbing her hair. " I love you." He took a hold of her tiny chin and brought her face to his.

" I love you." He said before he kissed her forehead. He let her go and she snuggle into her blanket with a smile. " Now I'm goin to check on your mama. You best stay here on the couch or I'm gonna spank you." Aaliyah smiled again.

" Silly Daddy." She said. He tried to give her his meanest look.

" Now Aaliyah, one of these days I might actually spank you then what are you gonna do?" He asked. She placed her small hand on his knee. She was still smiling. They both knew it was an empty threat. He ruffled her hair and stood up.

He crept up the stairs to their room and pushed open the door. Jillian was sitting in the center of the bed, her back against the head broad and blankets pulled up to her waist. She looked up and smiled at him. He walked in and over to the bed. As carefully as he could, he climbed in bed with her and slid over to her. He leaned against her side and crossed his legs at his ankles. He kissed the side of her head as he brought his hand up to cradle his new little one's head.

" He alright?" He asked when he pulled away. Jillian looked down at their 4 week old son as he clamped down on her and pulled away. She grimaced slightly.

" I don't know why he does that. It hurts so much." She said as she took a hold of her breast to guide it out of his mouth. " It's like he's trying to see how far it'll stretch." She said. She adjusted her bra as Daryl reached forward and picked up the cloth resting on the baby's chest. He wiped the milk away from the baby's mouth.

" He's like his dad. Don't wanna be away from them." He said. She laughed as she pulled down her shirt. " Let me have him." He said. He put his hands under Gage's arms and gently picked him up. He set the baby on his lap and started patting his back. Jillian rested her head on Daryl's shoulder.

" What's Aaliyah doing?" She asked.

" Watchin that damn princess movie again." He said. " Lil one will run through the mud, try and drag my cross bow around the house, and wants to climb every tree she finds but she wants to watch that stupid girl sleepin and gettin kissed. I don't get it." Jillian smiled

" She's the prefect mixture of you and me." She said. He smiled as Gage stretched out his arms and burped. He turned the baby around and brought his little face to his own.

" You ain't gonna watch any princess movies." He said. Gage sighed as his head tilted to one side. He drew his legs up to his stomach and whined slightly. Daryl stared into the baby's face. Gage opened one eye than closed it again. He brought the baby to his chest and looked at her. " You want him in his room?"

" No, he can stay here. I'm going to take a nap if you're alright with her." She said.

" She's alright. She gonna sleep for a while then Dale's comin to take her to the park." He said. She smiled as she nestled into their bed. She looked up at him.

" No more babies, alright? These sleepless nights are killing me." She said. He moved to the side and laid Gage down beside her. He adjusted the blanket over his wife and his son.

" You know you gonna get whatever you want outta me." He said. " You and these lil ones own me."

" Daddy!" They heard Aaliyah call from the bottom of the stairs. Daryl shook his head.

" Take a nap, Babe. If he wakes up and you're still tired, I'll take him." He said. She smiled and nodded. He got out of their bed and walked out into the hallway. Jillian watched as he put his hands on his hips. " I told you I was going to spank you if you got up off that couch!" He yelled.

Jillian started to laugh when Aaliyah's laugh rang out. Daryl grinned and took off down the stairs. Jillian closed her eyes as she listen to them run around the house. She could tell they were circling the stairs. Aaliyah was running down the hallway, around the kitchen, through the dinning room and into the hallway again. She could hear Daryl chasing after her. Aaliyah suddenly squealed and Jillian knew he had caught her. Slowly the laughter grew louder before she heard Daryl tell her to be quiet. Jillian opened her eyes as their daughter's head popped into their room. She could tell Daryl was holding her up.

" Night, Mama." She whispered. Jillian smiled.

" Night, Aaliyah." She said. Aaliyah disappeared quickly.

" Come on, you gotta take a nap. Grandpa's comin to take you to the park, you don't want to be tired." Daryl said as he set Aaliyah on top of his shoulders.

" Can I spend the night with Grandpa and Aunt Andrea?" Aaliyah asked as her fingers tangled up in his hair.

" Then whose gonna watch a movie with me after dinner?" Daryl asked.

" Please, Daddy?" She asked. He grinned as he walked down the hallway.

end!


End file.
